Small Steps
by TajM
Summary: “Hey Remus guess what? Big news, Lily didn’t slap James all day!” “Amazing,” Remus muttered, “one small step for Lily Evans…” “One giant leap for James Potter!” And sometimes a giant leap backwards... Chapter 21 comes when reviews do!
1. Two Prologues

Small Steps

Disclaimer- The awesome Harry Potter series belongs to the genius, Ms. J.K. Rowling (not me), and whoever else has rights to it…. But in my opinion it really belongs to the fans (me!), but now one really cares right? Pity…

Summary- "Hey Remus- guess what? Big news, Lily didn't slap James all day!" "Amazing," Remus muttered, "one small step for Lily Evans…" "One **giant **leap for James Potter!" And sometimes a giant leap backwards…

A(s)/N- This is TajM here- why do I say that? Because this amazing ever developing story is written by two people- but we're not sure how to post a story under two names (even if Rimmal had a name!) I want to say this is our first fan-fic ever, and I for one am mega excited! squeals in joy Okay, enough of that please read and PLEASE review- I'll be eternally grateful!

Okay- this story is now officially only a TajM story to new readers! It has been since chapter one! Sorry and I hope that avoids any confusion later on!

Prologue 1-

"Well, Moony, ole pal, did you ever think we would ever live to see this day?" Sirius bellowed straightening his tie.

Remus laughed and said, "Yah- actually I did, I thought they'd _eventually_ figure it out…"

"Anyway, let's go see how James is doing…. I bet he's a nervous wreck…"

"Gots every right to be."

"But, this is _Lily_ we're talking about, he was ready for this day since about…"

"First year?"

"I was going to say second- but hey close enough!"

"Let's go check in on that nervous wreck….remember him moaning last night!"

"Yah- about the color of his socks…honestly!"

Remus and Sirius walk out of the room and sigh, preparing to go calm down James Potter, which they knew…..wouldn't be an easy task.

But they were only half right, James wasn't ready to get married to Lily in his first year he was _prepared_, he was _anxiously awaiting the day_ by his third year and by his sixth and seventh he was already choosing out the flowers (lilies of course), too bad Lily didn't feel the same way… well at least until that very eventful seventh year…

Prologue 2-

"_Swish _and flick, _SWISH _Mr. Potter! Not whack at the young lady sitting in front of you!"

A bright red-haired thirteen year-old turned around and muttered "Potter-you heard Flitwick- CUT IT OUT!"

"Of course Lily Flower! But I dare say that red hair of yours-"

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Lily Flower? I'm EVANS to you, you airhead!"

"But I have to say that you are much to distracting especially your hair- wait not anymore."

The whole class stared had started a racket by whispering excitedly together as Lily's brilliant hair turned into a carbon-copy blond! (A/N Brunettes rock- no offense…lol)

" YOU –YOU –YOU….." Lilly shouted when she figured out what James had done. "IDIOT… Bloody IDIOTS!" She screamed as she stormed away.

"What's up with her Padfoot?"

"Nothin' mate, I thought your comments were quit charming."

"You do realize she _will _get back at you Prongs," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Detention? Moony, that'll only help me beat Sirius's record!" And that's how it went year after faithful year until something would change this pattern- oh, please let something change this pattern!

A/N- Do you like it? It was kinda a spur of the moment story, and is my FIRST one ever so I'm really excited! Don't make me turn sour by not reviewing guys! I don't ask for much… Also I always review whatever I read, and would love it if you guys dropped a review for us! We promise to respond with a thank-you or any answers to questions… I might have a lot of explaining to do! Enough prologues, time for action- next chapter starts their 7th year! Oh, goody let me get the popcorn! LOL!

Like always,

TajM 

P.S.- Please forgive typos!


	2. Padfoot's Step's to Sucess

Padfoot's Steps to Success

Disclaimer- Wow- hate to say it, but Harry Potter _doesn't_ belong to me! I bet no one saw that coming…. But I still stand by that awesome "fans own it" rule… oh also- any new characters you happen to meet are figments of my imagination- meaning the actually _do_ belong to me! How cool is that?

Summary- (Shall I say it again? Well, one last time then!) "Hey Remus- guess what? Big news, Lily didn't slap James all day!" "Amazing," Remus muttered, "one small step for Lily Evans…" "One **giant **leap for James Potter!" And sometimes a giant leap backwards…

Dedicated to the HMS MAURADERS- Tori, Kelso and Allie! THANX SO MUCH FROM TAJY! A(s)/N- THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER ONE! It was amazingly nice- I was pleasantly pleased (honestly wasn't expecting any-except from my fellow marauders…) Look at the end of the chapter for my reply! They encouraged me to write chapter two A.S.A.P… see what a simple gesture can do! On that note-Happy Earth day! - TajM (who's writing this w/o Rimmal's permission- but hey wrote the ending of chapter one the same way- but who's counting!) Also the replies are kinda long, so I'm sorry but that's where most of the real length comes from! They are to those who replied day one (others will be on the next chapter- if there are others!) Now (finally!) onto the real story, dun,dun,dun…

Ahhhh- senior year- the seventh year- the final stretch before graduation. To some it means studying like a maniac to get high NEWT score for that ministry job they've been eying (or make up for any defective potion grades!) A time for others to lay back and goof off- in other words senioritis. But the marauders this year meant hard work!

Wait--- work hard --- marauders--- that's an oxymoron, surely! But alas, no, it is the truth. For the marauders (at least most of them that is) it was the time to make sure their last stunt was the most memorable ever, that they manage to prank on **every **teacher- again, set a detention record trouble-makers even generations from now will never be able to break, and do all this while effortlessly maintaining an O average. But for James Potter their seventh year meant a bit more, it meant that this would be his last chance to get the heart of a certain stubborn red-head…

James Potter quickly leaned into a fast pace and passed the barrier on the other side of platform 9 and 3/4. He slowed down and managed to look as charming as possible as he casually rumpled his hair and turned and waited for a tall boy (quiet good looking- okay **very **good looking, not that James noticed or anything) who also casually slowed down his pace along with another boy another boy (who looked quiet worn out but managed to look surprisingly likable all the same). He let out a bark of laughter as a slightly round boy tripped through the wall.

"Really Wormtail, you'd think that after 7 years of this you'd get better, sheeze what a way to make an entrance our last year, aye?" Peter grinned sheepishly trying to ignore the sniffles coming from Sirius.

When on the train, like always (since their first year) the marauders were able to have a compartment to themselves.

"Well Jamsies, how's it feel to be big-head-boy now? The big guy on campus, must be a really big responsibility?" Sirius questioned in mock concern.

James sighed an over exaggerated sigh, "It's tough Padfoot let me tell you… but on the other hand it'll be all right if my dear Lily Flower is right beside me."

Sirius grinned (managing to look very good doing so), he'd given up early in their forth year trying to say that it was _just hormones. _Really, hormones where suppose to stop this nonsense long ago- that's when he decided it may be for real. Only he never could have guessed to what extent. Remus rolled his eyes; he was James official unofficial guide too how to act around Lily. The most sensible of the four he realized James had some sort of feelings for Lily, only he always expressed them in the wrong way. And what are friends for if not to point out everything you do wrong? Peter was gazing out the window wondering when the snack trolley would come by, it'd been a whole hour since his last meal…

"What ya gonna do this year Prongsies to gain the affections of Miss Evans?"

"Like I said James, just stop teasing her, be more like a friend, and deflate your head and…"

"Stop picking on Snivellus etc. etc. I know Moony, I've tried, but I need something different. I already tried all that!"

"'For more then a day James!"

"Why should he change!"?

"He's gotten more mature- I'm sure he has- he just has to show it!" Remus defended his first argument.

"Geeze thanks Moony I feel loved."

"You should Prongs, friends are there to help you up when you fall, then trip you again and laugh harder!" Sirius laughed, "But I have a real plan for you!"

And so with Peter twitching, Remus continuously rolling his eyes, and James nodding every second Sirius loudly embellished his plan with loud hand gestures!

"I'm impressed mate!" James muttered.

"You should be I spent forever on it- okay, well more like a couple of minutes before I fell asleep but still…"

But the four marauders never did here "still what," because just then the door of their compartment flew open and a pretty curly haired girl in her Hogwart's uniform with a pin with "Head Girl" pinned on, opened the door and scolded with her hand on her hips, "Okay, I don't know why I'm stuck with you Potter- but just don't hold me back this year- and you've started already, the meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago."

James gulped as he hastily hid a paper that read "Padfoot's Steps to Success" and managed to smile, "Nice summer, Evans?"

Replies to the awesome Reviewers!

**Adoring- **You're my first reviewer ever! Thanks so much for the encouraging review! I think a good mixture of long and short chapters would fit this story? Don't you? Well, it's ever developing so we may eventually figure it out! Oh about that Remus thing is that, well his best friend finally is getting married to the love of his life (over-exaggerated? I think not!) so he is a little "giddy" and can shorten his words a little… Okay not a good excuse I know, but I try (lol)… THANKS AGAIN!

**Jeran**- I adore L/J stories too! I'm sooo glad you liked the ending! Yes, thanks for the beta idea my to friends are now my "official beta readers" to take in affect by chapter 3 hopefully! Thank you so much!

**WriterGirl859-** Awww, that's so sweet of you to say that! Don't worry I'm so hooked up in updating I'd do it all the time if there where enough hours in the day and no such thing as writer's block (which I probably won't have for awhile! Thanks so much!

**Genuinescene- **Honestly about the red-hair/orange thing that's what I call a blooper/typo/that's why Rimmal doesn't and shouldn't type and update the story! I'll try to fix it soon! Sry if it was distracting and thanks for catching it and reviewing! I know its not a good excuse….

**Japanime1- **I'm not sure- but I'll be updating a lot! I hope it may reach the end of 7th- fast foreward a little bit, at least mention some of the wedding! Its an on going process! THANKS!

**Zaurak- **We hope you do too! Please keep on reading!

**Mae-Gene- **I'm so glad that it made you laugh! I keep jokes stored up, tell them to myself, and if I find them amusing use them somewhere! I'm soooo happy you liked it! I'm trying to make it funny by adding little tid-bits like that! Of course not, just kinda obsessed… lol

**Dee023- **Details! I'm sry I'm not sure how James managed it yet but maybe I'll bring it back in a later chappy just for you when I do! Wait, know I'll definatley do so! Thanx for the review and idea…!

Trinity Day- Thanks so much for that review with constructive criticism-, which I oddly love! Thanks for the beta-reader idea I know have to "official" ones, who will start by chapter 3 hopefully (okay my friends- but I'm not too picket!) I'm so glad you liked the two-prologue thing, I wanted to do that so badly but I wasn't sure how it would work! I'm sorry about the a/n, so I took all of them out in this chapter just for you and only use them again if highly necessary! Oh- about the carbon-copy thing, I mean average. I'm not sure about you, but at my school we really have lots of blondes, brunettes and a few blue one (lol) but not really any redheads! I thought James making her look "average" would be kinda funny! Sorry! I guess it doesn't make as much sense as I hoped! Thanks for taking the time to help us so much! We really appreciate it!   
Ima-Grint- Nice name! Glad you like the beginning- please keep reading!   
Cylobaby- I'm sorry about the jumping around thing- it's a habit, but I hope after the story really begins that habit will hopefully end! Thanks for the review! 

**Ayesha- **Thanks- sry can't be too long right now!

A/N- Next chapter is about Lily- sorry not too much of her here! This was mostly just narration. But I find it necessary to lead into the other chapter! I'm afraid that it isn't very good but I tried very hard and spur of the moment once again! I'm not much of a let's-stretch-it-for-a-week-go-back-and-edit type of person. I get an idea and start writing and now I have direction! Will call Rimmal and read it to her before I post it! I'm sure she'll get to write a chapter eventually. I hope it wasn't too sucky, I tried! PLEASE REVIEW- I want to post faster after reading reviews! Be as critical as necessary.

Like always,

TajM

P.P.S.- Please don't stop reading know! Also tomorrow's earth day! Get out there and plant a tree, pick up litter, and scold those who throw trash out of car window's but most of all review (lol)!


	3. Curly Haired Three

Curly Haired Three

**Disclaimer- **Ummmm…my name doesn't start with a J, and doesn't even have a K in it but wait I got like 2 R's! Doesn't that count for _anything? _(Can this be my last disclaimer, everybody get it? I don't own Harry Potter- any of it! Got it? Good! I'm so proud…)

Dedicated- Once again to the HMS Marauders (who better review) Tori, Kelso, and Allli from Tajy!

Another lovely JUST TAJM BY HERSELF CHAPTER! (Just got an e-mail from Rimmal saying if I want I can go solo on the story- will call her to talk in a while.) OMG my whole document just erased and I don't know how to get it back- I honestly feel like crying- and believe me I am not a crier! I really liked it and it was 3 pages I'll never be able to make at as good (I mean I found it good)… Well so here I go (screaming my lungs out trying to get to you, you are my only one… (Sorry I love Yellowcard- darn that I-pod…) Thanks to some really nice reviews I feel like continuing! I know chapter 2 wasn't exactly very good- and yes I'm sorry about that, so please keep reading- it was my first try and I think that this is a bit better, and well now I'll have to write it again from scratch… So please continue reading there is so much more left to go that it isn't even funny so, there are so many chances for it to get better! Hope you agree! Thanks to the reviewers at the end like always! – TajM (Oh- yah this chapter GOES BACK TO WHEN EVERYONES GOING TO THE PLATFORM, BUT STARTS FROM Lily's PERSPECTIVE AND GOES PAST WHERE THE OTHER CHAPTER LEFT OFF)

A seventeen-year-old Lily Evans turned around for the last time to wave good-bye to her family, wondering what was going through the mind of her older sister. But, Lily didn't have to long to drawl on that thought as she reached the other side of platform 9 3/4 and was greeted by a loud shriek-

"Liiiiiiilllllllllly!"

Lily turned to see a tall seventh year Gryffindor witch come her way, Amelia, her best friend. The curly haired brunette was a pureblood and had been Lily's friend since they first met in their first year when they ended up in the same compartment. Lily smiled, "Hey Mia! How was Madrid?"

"Oh Lily it was beautiful," Mia said starting to walk by Lily's side and leading her to the compartment where she had already dropped her trunks, "Oh I wish you could have come Lily!"

Waiting for them in the compartment was a tall curly sandy haired boy (some may say he was even cute- but Lily and Mia would never) with his nose intently in a book propped up titled, "A History of the Ministry's Aurors." He looked up and smiled as he put the book down, "Hey Lils, sorry I couldn't see you this summer as much as I'd have like to, but," he tapped the book, "you know, training."

Lily smiled sympathetically, "Of course Frank, that's okay. I managed to make it through the summer somehow!" She knew Frank had wanted to be an auror since forever, and had spent the summer following his uncle to get a jump start on the tests he'd have to take after school (you know- if he got enough N.E.W.T.'s that is). "So how was it Frank?"

"It was really cool!"

"The training?"

"No of course not the training, I don't really care about the _job itself_," he started as Lily snorted, "I was talking about meeting all the _girls_, Lils."

"Oh of course Frank," she said with a serious face. This was a routine- a tradition, and Lily was a stickler for tradition. "You know that's why Mia and I are so interested in this whole Ministry businesses. For the guys, and who knows, we may be able to get one!"

Mia laughed, "Oh no Lily, I'll be the one doing that, you wouldn't have to look any further then your fellow head to find someone willing to take you out on a date- be your boyfriend, heck even be your husband 'till death do you part!" She erupted in giggles and only laughed harder once Lily grabbed one of Frank's pieces of parchment and rolled it into a ball to throw at her.

"Oh shut up," she scolded a giggling-fit like Mia as she muttered, "I really don't know how many people he had to jinx to get that position anyways…" Frank chuckled quietly.

It was no secret that Lily hated her fellow head. The fact of who he was minimized her happiness on being pointed head girl to come extent once Mia responded her letter. Okay when Remus (a fellow Gryffindor) responded to Frank who responded to Mia who broke the bad news to Lily. The head boy was the one and only James Potter.

James Potter, just the name sent shivers down the spine of everyone in Hogwarts. For many _different _reasons though. For girls (other then Slytherins- heck- even the Slytherin ones) it was of awe and amazement at his _"looks" _and _"charm"_, for guys it was probably respect for his ability to maneuver around the Quiditch field and his role as co-class clown. For teachers it was for a mischievous student who was charismatic and highly intelligent at the same time and for his friends he was loyal and a fun-loving guy. For the Slytherins (despite some of the girls that is) it was for pure loathing for the auror's son and Quiditch star. But they would never usually dare to say that out loud, because another thing they hated about him was that he could jinx you faster then you could get the swear words out.

James Potter was Hogwart's royalty all right, but Lily's feelings about him were much closer to Slytherins. To her he was a self-conceited, obsessed, nuisance whose head was too big to fit through the castle doors. He always thought he was better than _everyone_ else which made it even worse for Lily. She hated that he thought he had the right to treat everyone else like crap, and she wouldn't put up with it at all. She already had too much experience with that before… And about the part of no one insulting him on the risk of being jinxed- well, Lily was the exception.

But, the reason she hated him more than his friends who carried most of the same traits was, wait that wasn't fair. Remus was a sensible and nice guy. That was true, and Sirius (the co-ringleader if you will), he was a jerk through and through and a bit of a _Rico Suave_ (as Mia would say) if she ever knew one, but he was charming when he wanted to be. And Peter- well, Lily didn't know too much about Peter, seeing as he always tagged along with the other three like he was born without a backbone. Anyways, the reason she hated Potter so much was that, well he _didn't _hate her!

Weird, yes but true. Since her first year the four pranked upon her, some pranks that where practically unforgivable, and yet when he wasn't turning her cups into spiders or putting firecrackers in her bed he was asking her out on a date. She knew well enough then to think he actually _liked _her, he only wanted to take her out on a date to prove he could have **every** girl in school if he wanted, and she wasn't going to let the prat win.

Yes that was another thing about him- he couldn't keep a girlfriend for very long at all, not that he ever tried. Really, this annoyed her so much especially back last year…

"If you go out with me Lily, come on, Lily, go out with me…" 

_"Potter can't a day go by without this nonsense, really?_

_"A day doesn't go by when I don't think of you Lily Flower…" he grinned._

_"Oh shut-up, you haven't had a relationship- ever."_

_"Now that's not true Lily," he frowned._

_"Oh yes it is- unless you where dating before eleven that is now that I think about it, it wouldn't surprise me very much…"_

_"I've been friends with Sirius, Remus and Peter forever." He stated like a stubborn two year old and then over dramatically he continued, "and it hurt dear Lily Flower that you don't count that as a ligament relationship- I am a good friend you know…" _

_Lily sighed, he may be a prat but he was a good friend (maybe not as much to Peter though), "Why do you have to do this now?"_

_"Because I lo-" he began to tease._

_"You don't know what love means Potter!"_

_"Love," he stated liking a spell bee participant," an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion, a passionate feeling of romantic desire, something that elicits deep interest and enthusiasm in somebody, I dare say Lily you are all those to me."_

_She groaned, she could never beat James Potter. _

"What time is your meeting anyways," Frank stopped her from her train of thought, which was a good thing. Hating Potter was hard- it meant she had to _think _about him, and she really didn't want to do that no matter how negatively, it was almost as bad as giving in to his little game really.

Checking the time on her watch she said, "Oh in about thirty minutes, and I want **no** talk about my other collogue, until then, or after- and while I'm gone too! Don't talk behind my back," she moaned.

"Right Lils,"

So the actually listened to Lily this time, and Frank read, while Lily and Mia talked about anything from Spain to Quiditch (Lily hated Quiditch) to the color of their nails (or length) to some Petunia bashing to for the next ten minutes until a knock cam on the door. A fellow seventh year girl popped her head in.

"Can I come in guys?" she asked.

" 'Course you can Byrne." Mia answered,

'Thanks so much –really its disgusting being in there with Allie and that Ravenclaw Cameron, really it is."

" Don't loose your breakfast!"

"Shut up! Wait what did Allie do- wait oh you mean that type of gross, don't need to know."

"Really, no need for details," Franks stated.

Some minutes later Lily was shoved out of the compartment to go do her duty, whatever that was.

So she headed to the heads/ prefect compartment- the prefects where to arrive a while later- hoping to get this over with soon and continue there insightful discussion on Professor Levitt's (an evil potions teacher and the head of Slytherin) non existent love life. So she waited and ten minutes later she knew she'd have to find him. Now this was NOT something she wanted to do- go around to random cabins and say "Is James Potter in here?" not at all- because certain questions along the lines of "_why_ do _you _care?"

"Think Lily," she told herself. Boys where amazingly simplistic creatures, now where would one sit? In the first compartment they ever sat in! Now, don't ask how Lily knew- let's say it had a lot to do with when they met for the first time- but she stomped her way grudgingly to the back of the train.

She opened the door, and with her hands on her hips, she started, "Okay, I don't know why I'm stuck with you Potter- but just don't hold me back this year- and you've started already, the meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago."

James gulped as he hastily hid a paper quickly which Lily managed to see said something about "Padfoot" and "steps" and managed to smile hastily, "Nice summer, Evans?"

She rolled her eyes- this was too annoying really.

"Oh Lily, love," Sirius started "you have managed to grow more radiant since the last time I saw you! You must tell me-"

"Oh, stick a sock in it Black," she snapped "Potter come on- hurry up."

James put a finger up to tell her to wait a second as he put something away, and Lily tapped her foot impatiently, " 'lo Remus," she managed.

"Hi Lily," Remus said looking up from his book. "How are Frank –and Mia?"

"Yes, Lily," Sirius began, "How are the fellow two from the curly-haired three? Especially a Miss Amelia?"

Lily couldn't have rolled her eyes more this summer then she had for the past two minutes. "Perfectly fine, I'm sure I'll have to tell her you cared to ask, I'm sure she will be _pleased_ Sirius."

"Of course," Sirius started to rant on, "who isn't? Well anyways maybe not Levitt, or my dear ole mum- but other then that- who of the female persuasion isn't?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Oh come- you don't feel that way? Prongsies she as mean to me as she is to you! Maybe its' contagious or is it by association!" Sirius groaned as he pantomimed himself brushing of debris from his robes.

The four boys laughed, and James made his way to Lily's side as she opened the door, "Follow me."

"To the ends of the earth Lily Flower." James replied.

Really, Lily was doing _way _too much of that eye-rolling thing lately.

REPLIES FOR AWESOME REVIEWERS (urgh- computer is so stupid so I am typing this for the second time- darn it apples hate me!)

**Ayesha- **So you like it! Awesome- so much that you want to write it for me… hmm what does that tell us? Lol, A cliffie? (Says to herself, _wow- I wrote a cliffie- righteous!) _

**Lillian- **I know humor is definitely key In this story and I like chapter one better as well! Glad you like it and thanks for the reviews! Is there some more humor in this chapter? I tried and promise it will get better!

**Cyclobaby- **Yup- I'm not the biggest fan of chapter 2 either, I know there are so MANY mistakes- my grammar is atrocious! Is this chapter better? I hope it is, at least slightly! I love Sirius too- do you still? Thanks for the in put!

**Spygirl4747- **Thanks for the revies- I plan on updating a LOT- I hope you plan on reading too! Lol!

**Catch-a2ff- **Yes I don't think the steps will be very successful either, we'll have to see (okay I gotta decide-but have big plans for the next two chapters- when they finally start!) But I do hope they are entertaining! You like my summary- I'm so happy!

**Adoring- **THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE keep reading! I don't like Peter very much- and let's hope this anger will help with some creativity… Thanks for the reviews! You have a Cyprus? Awwe.

**Rimmal- **Awwe- are you sure? Well, thanks! But I'm still gonna bounce ideas off of you!

**A/N**- I have now learned to save every few seconds- but that wouldn't really make a difference in what happened but oh well! Live and learn… Is this chapter better? Please tell me by reviewing, yes I know chapter two sucked badly! How do you like Frank as one of Lily's best friend? I think it will work, especially the Potters and Longbottoms seemed to be like friends when they where adults and it wasn't because of James's relations, and Alice would be to boring… Oh well to those who say Lily doesn't seem the type to have a guy friend- I will be apologetic on about everything except that! I'll explain later why if necessary! Okay- um, oh about the name Amelia being Mia, it isn't copied from the Princess Diaries (never read them) it's from a sister's friend! Please read and review! I really love reading reviews and they really help- next chapter is the opening feast (thingy) and their first day (or more) of classes- I may even post later today (really late!) Because I really love this story so I hope you will continue reading and reviewing to help me improve! I already have some ideas for later chapters- sometimes I wish I could just fast foreword… Oh well! Don't worry I won't! SO PLEASE REVIEW- I LOVE REVIEW'S SO MUCH!

Like Always.

**TajM **


	4. Step One Be a Friend

**Step 1- Be a Friend**

Dedicated to the HMS Marauders like always (Kelso, Tori and Allie!) and I don't need to explain why accept for they put up with me everyday (lol- but I happen to put up with them, so we're even!) But also to Ayesha because you're special (lol) and Rimmal this time for being so understanding!

A/N- Hello everyone! Oh it feels so good just starting with an author's note, no disclaimers or anything, but the dedications are special to me- I may dedicate to reviewers sometimes too (I love reviewers…)! - Oh let's keep this one kinda short and on with the story (as always replies and a longer author's note at the end!) Yes also- this story is pretty much all by me- Rimmal wrote the first chapter with me, but it was kinda hard to do it together- especially since I'm always in such a rush to keep writing, but I have an idea and want to get there A.S.A.P.- so yah it's just TajM now, but hey don't worry, be happy…! (Not by Yellowcard so I don't care about the rest of the words!) Oh this note did turn out to be longer then expected! (Biting my lip nervously) Oh wells- on with the show (story!)- TajM

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts- but I won't keep you waiting from the magnificent feast because of boring and pointless babble (Filch was staring daggers at Dumbledore right about now)- and important notices- but I will say these words Nufe vahdnan realev il!"

"Here here!" cried out Sirius loudly from across the table as the feat began to appear on the platters on the Gryffindor house's dinning table. Little first years near the front of the table where whispering to themselves-

"What did he say?"

"I don't know…"

"Who cares, he's like a bloody genius or something- I mean he has his own Chocolate Frog card!"

"Oh I hope it's not going to be on a test!" one muttered anxiously. That one definitely reminded him of Lily. He was pathetic really, everything now a days reminded him of Lily. Why did he like Lily so much? Now that was the question of the centaury- the million-dollar question.

The honest answer was he didn't know himself- maybe if he did it would be easier for Lily to feel the same way about him. But, it had something to do with the way she got so agitated and livid about what she believed in (though that usually meant believing that he was a git, but that's beside the point…), how she laughed near her friends, how she was so frank around him (mostly negatively though), and how she was, just then sitting vertically away from him and his friends, kindly explaining to the panicky first-years about the norm in Hogwarts. James didn't know why- but things just fit, and this was his last chance to make sure Lily felt the same way- and he would. Something inside of him told him he would…

"Prongs can you pass the gravy?"

"Wha-"

"Mate, I said pass the gravy," Sirius shook his head, "What are we ever going to do with you Potter?"

"Huh?"

"I said Lily just announced her engagement to Prince Charles!"

"What?" James said taken a back.

"Oh really this is pointless," Remus sighed, "James, I understand you like Lily, but just don't let it take away from living you life."

"Okay Moony, don't worry, right now I'm just plain James- nothing's distracting me!" James chuckled- he may not have a girl or anything, but he had amazing friends and he felt very guilty he acted like such an obsessed fool- honestly he did –but it was hard not to, especially since this was the _last time_.

All the Marauders grinned this time.

"Glad to have you back mate!" Sirius laughed.

Vertically from the four Lily was sitting there talking intently to Frank on another pressing matter.

"_You like her!"_ she said in a singsong voice.

"'Course not, Lily I do not."

"DENIAL!" shouted Mia, "The first sign of a lie!"

"Utterly wrong- denial is the first sign of truth!"

"Yes that the thing that is opposite of which the person who denied the claim said is what is proven as truthful Frank," Lily preached, "so I come to the conclusion that we were right and _you like her!_"

"That made no sense what-so-ever," he pestered on, "and no need to be so juvenile girls!"

Sirius leaned from across the table, smiled and said to Frank, "Well Longbottom that's what you get for befriending giggling teenage girls! They're immature- the invitation was closed- but I feel bad so it's officially open again after seeing such displays of appalling treatment!"

"I object Black," Mia retorted, "_We're_ the mature ones."

"Of course De Silva- whatever you say, and in that case Longbottom _you like her!_" he grinned and turned back to the other four and continued talking.

James sat in the deserted common room by the fire. Classes where starting tomorrow and that meant a lot of different things for James- most of which hurt- badly- because they were a sickly reminder it was soon time to leave Hogwarts.

"James?"

James turned around and saw Lily Evans- a vision of loveliness- standing there in a night robe looking at him with a questioning and slightly amused expression. He had to smile.

"You called me James- for the first time Lily Flower!"

"I what?" she blushed, "Gosh- don't be flattered or anything, it was an accident! I meant to say Potter- but it just came out James…." She blushed into a deeper shade of red.

"You know Lils, calling me by my given name isn't being foreword or anything- in any way it would only be less, only you and Slytherins say that, and that makes you even more special…" he laughed.

She frowned and became more business like. "Well Potter in any case now that you're here- we need to talk. I don't like you."

"No need to rub it in."

"But we're stuck together every night patrolling so I thought we could not loathe each other a bit?"

"I don't loathe you even a bit Lily Flower- quite the opposite actually."

"See Potter- that's what I mean! I do… so I thought we could be livable collogues?"

"How about boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Shut up!"

"How about friends?"

"How about "forced acquaintances"?"

"Works for me Lily Flower- any things a step up from insufferable git."

"Um- yah, thanks," she said uncomfortably, grabbed a book and showed it to him- you know came down for this- can't sleep… Well night."

"Night Lily Flower," he called up as she climbed the stairs.

_Step One- be friends (or at least act like one Moony moaned), check! This was going to be quite easy really_, he smiled to himself. This moment oddly brightened up his mood by some extent.

"Welcome back class, and welcome to your N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Prewett's voice rand throughout the classroom. Everyone couldn't help but smiling, the young energetic Professor was an amazing teacher even if he was only filling in for the year. "Today I think we'll start off the year with learning a new spell- but a bloody useful one at that! How about we start things off by learning a how to conquer a Patronus?" Now that was what DADA should really be about.

"Now repeat after me guys, wait- and ladies- and wait without wands at first! Wait did anyone do this before? Oh we'll find out soon enough," the professor laughed, "Okay ready, Ex-pect-o Pat-ron-um" After the class repeated that line a few times lines with and without wands, he claimed it was now time for students to come up one by one and do it themselves in the front of the room.

"Okay I need a star pupil up her first- um Evans show um how it's done, wait hold on I should first!" as soon as the words left his mouth a shiny shield left his wand and took the form of a barrier. The class was mostly impressed, James although rolled his eyes along with Sirius- yah that was an impressive trick- back in fourth year maybe. "Potter your up- I heard from my brother who heard from your father that your pretty good! Wait I told Miss Evans first- oh well, Potter up!"

James sighed and left his seat and stood up and immediately thought of Lily, "Expecto Patronum!" A burst of silver shout out of his wand like a waterfall around him. "Excellent James!"

One by one each student was ushered out of his chair to the front of the classroom. Sirius earned sighs from the female persuasion after dramatically flipping his hair after finishing his Patronus (which looked very much like a broom stick…). Peter fumbled with his wand and managed to let out a cloud of silver smoke and the professor encouraged, "Great start Peter- it's getting there, it really is!" Remus was just sitting down just when Prewett called Lily with a comment about how he saved the best for last.

Lily Evans made her way to the front of the classroom, straightened up, said something to herself, and calmly and clearly spoke, "Expecto Patronum!"

What James saw next was something that made him grip the desk in front of him very hard, and intake a quick jagged breath, because out of Lily's wand came a silver _stag_.

YAY- I got some reviews from some awesome people! Kudos for the awesome people!

**Mae-Gene- **Oh I'm so happy you like Lily in this story! I really wanted her to be friends with Frank because when I keep writing I could always add him into the plot a bit- he seems important to the HP series (along with Alice- but that would be too normal- and no ones ever excused me of doing things normally!) Oh about the definition- I did the dictionary thing on Microsoft Word and combined some of the definitions and rephrased it a bit to be more Jamesish! This was step one! How exciting- okay maybe this wasn't too much, but it'll get better! Oh THANKS so much again, and please keep reading! I hope Earth Day was awesome for you too! (I had no school- so that definitely helped!)

Cylobaby- I am so quick to post because of AWESOME reviewers like you! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked chapter 3- ahhhh…. and Sirius- you gotta love Sirius, and for me right now he is a bit of a comic relief- but who cares I love him all the same! I love what you said about James "quick wit", that was awesome! Thanks again so much! 

A/N- Wow a qualified cliffy isn't it! Oh I love this! I felt bad about that- so I went back and added that little L/J thing there- so FYI that wasn't really suppose to happen- I wanted to add some length- but it wasn't meant to happen once again- but to bad- it did anyways! Is that moving to fast? Hope not! OMG it is almost one! I can't believe it- I was having too much fun with this chapter! Please read and review mes amis! I am so sad I have no reviews to respond to for chapter 3 right now- so won't post until I get some, meaning that I won't be able to post chapter four until later! Oh the angst! I love writing this story- please review and tell me what you think of it guys, it means the world to me honestly! Oh also canya figure out what Dumbledore said! It was kinda stupid but I wonder can anyone? It's really simple I promise!

Like always,

TajM

P.S.- That Lily marrying Prince Charles was a JOKE! It wasn't meant to be taking any way literally at all (thought I'd add that just to make sure I don't get a review from the General (or should I say Feneral?) saying "What the Heck…" Really people!


	5. Step Two Ask When She's Ready to Answer

**Step 2- Ask When She's Ready to Answer**

Dedicated to the awesome Marauders (you know who you are!)

A/N- So was it a cliffy? I wanted to keep you guys hanging for a while so you'd be "tempted" to review- but thought it would be unfair since I never said anything in the author's note- so happy Monday! After today I'll do my best to review about twice a week… yes that seems pretty doable- I'll eventually come up with a routine and can't wait until the next chapter- oh yah, it's gonna be good (for me at least!) Replies at the end like always, and also please review- that's why I updated so fast even though I wanted to leave some readers hanging- I just couldn't not update- you guys are honestly awesome! –TajM (please keep reading even if you don't like this chapter- some won't I'm positive- review and tell me please!) Also my chapter separators weren't showing up so I took an idea from Kelso- the OoOoO represents separations…

"Prongs? Class was dismissed 10 minutes ago." Remus pulled up a chair next to where James was sitting.

"Oh- what- yah, I know…" James stuttered still in shock (who would blame him?) "But still…"

"Library," Remus continued.

"What?"

"Moony, I know you're a book worm and all- but I highly doubt now would be a good time to badger him about a potions essay- we haven't even had potions yet!" Sirius muttered.

"Oh- just follow me, the library can help us with a lot more."

"You got 20 minutes 'til lunch mate."

-15 minutes of intensive groaning later-

"Found it!"

"You're common sense?

"Shut up, what Moony?"

Remus cleared his throat authoritatively-

" Patronus is an intensely personal charm, differing the physical appearances depending on the emotional experiences of the witch or wizard who conquered it. It may also may have direct connections to their past or future (that is why in some African, Chinese and Latin areas they are called the "seer protector charm) on many levels that even the caster may nit be aware of." 

James automatically sat up from the chair he had been slumping down in and straightened his glasses.

"What does that mean?"

"I really don't know mate…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James couldn't sleep at night and continuously listed the possibilities.

She liked stags.

She liked _his _stag.

She had met a stag.

–

He dared not to think of option four; it would cause him to hope to much- option

Four was that it might have meant a little bit more.

And with that pleasant thought (if you'd call it pleasant- anything that causes anxiety or insurance of any sort is not exactly pleasant in my opinion…) he drifted off to sleep…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James made his way to the great hall for dinner he spotted Lily and sat next to her for the minute before moving on to his fellow marauders, "Oh Lilly Flower- don't forget, tonight's the first night of patrolling! "

"Yes Potter- I got it," Lily answered crossly- obviously annoyed and started to turn away.

"Sorry, just checking Lily," he looked slightly hurt

Lily sighed- it would be much more easier to hate him if he wasn't so, so, sweet…

Wait- what was she saying- it was probably just her conscience making her feel bad for him… Right, right, that was it… Keep telling your self that Lily- whatever keeps you sane…

"Nothing to apologize about, its kinda- nice no matter how annoying it may be having someone watching out for, even though I really don't need it."

She really couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth, but when James gave her one of those charming heart breaker smiles, no matter how hard Lily trued she just couldn't help but smile back before turning away.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ready to go Lily Flower?" James called to across the Gryffindor common room, from where he waited by the portrait of the fat lady.

"Ready," Lily called opening the way.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go yell at some 'wittle firsties for wondering around a whole 2 minutes past their curfew…"

"Must have lost their way, honestly poor soles…"

"Lily Evans having mercy for some trouble makers! I never, you must be speaking from personal experience. Anyways what are we suppose to be doing?"

"Um, let's see- what did McGonagall's letter say… Oh yes, _patrol the general areas from 7:45 to 9:30. Watch for first year's who should be in their common room by 7:30, _okay sounds like we're pretty much here to do their dirty work. Yell at students for being out late or breaking a rule, pretty simple…"

"You're taking this lightly…"

"Well, yah- kinda a simple task to take me away from good studying time." Lily frowned.

"Evans, you should try my method!"

"And exactly what would that be, goof off and take a test the next day?"

_"Exactly." _

"Huh?"

"I relax Lily- take time to smell the roses, or lilies should I say? Anyways, I find everyone gets much better grades that way- effortlessly."

"It may work for you Potter, but the rest of us like to get our grades the old fashioned way- studying…"

"Well Ms. Head-girl I may recall that _someone _happens to have an _ittsy bitsy _higher transfiguration grade then you on an average bases." James teased.

"Potter- do we have to argue all the time?" Lily sighed, "We where getting along for a while back there, but it doesn't seem possible. I don't like you and you know that truly, and well, I don't know why they thought it would be possible for the both of us to work together at all… it's the stuff of legends."

"Yah- we made yelling a official school sport- good ole' hormonal teen past time."

"I really try to avoid you Potter- because you annoy me, and no I am not arguing I'm just saying how I feel calmly without getting fired up!"

"Lily do we have to do this now?"

"Yes Potter I think we do."

"Then I think I should let you know I wasn't yelling or even arguing back there Evans, I was _teasing _you- something along more friendlier lines! And pranks- the type I play on Snivellus are specials for enemies, the type I play on you are for me to let you know I acknowledge your existence as important to me- deadly important! "

"We're arguing now…."

"No we're not!"

"Fine, I was wrong!"

"Thank you for acknowledging that!"

"Uh-huh not problem- any time Potter- any time!"

A sixth year Hufflepuff couple who where- ummmm- communicating through other means then words- came out of their nook.

"All right," the girl shrieked, "okay you found us- just stop yelling!"

The two Hufflepuffs looked at each other with whispering like, "…and there're suppose to be the heads?"

Lily and James quickly caught one another's eyes for a moment- with a slightly amused expression.

"Detention."

"Both of you."

"Don't let us find you out here again- or we'll speak to your house's head about this!"

"And 5 points off each from Hufflepuff."

As the two walked away muttering to themselves, James smiled quietly-

"Well Lily Flower I guess we make a pretty good team-"

"When we're not arguing that is."

"We'll have to work on that… are you still serious about what you said the first day?"

"Oh- what it was kinda improp- but I guess so yah. Oh- this is awkward… I would have thought that you'd be a little more easy on them- seeing as you're usually running around here with some girl as well."

"Never (okay that's a lie- not lately!)- and they should no better, that spot is horrible, the chances of some one finding them is 67!"

"And you know some where better?"

"Oh yes love many- maybe I should show you?" James smirked.

"Umm- no, I don't think so- but nice try all the same!" she smiled.

"Shall we continue our search and seizure of the grounds?" James inquired remembering Remus's words _There really isn't no way to be sure- except to be friends like I've been telling you to do for years and then just ask her when the time is right. _That closely tied into step two of Sirius's plan- _don't make the first move, let her like you, so when you ask seriously for a date she'll take you SIRIUSLY! _Really but how much could he trust someone who kept his name as an on running joke…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's kind of scary, Frank." Mia whispered as Lily and James left the common room for their evening patrols almost three weeks later.

"I know what you mean."

"They're friends…"

"And _just_ friends…" Sirius added joining the conversation.

"They have a kinda witty friendship- one no one else understands really…"

"You want wit de Silva- I'm your guy."

Mia ignored Sirius. "No it's weird after six years of continuous arguing…

"God de Silva- join the club… we literally have t-shirts made." Sirius said as a girl walked by with a button reading _It aint gonna last, can't make up six years in six days… _and lit up _I'll be here when you need me James! _every couple of seconds." Okay so their buttons really- but you get the general gist!"

"How many did you make you idiot!"

"Don't worry de Silva- that's just a proto type- the real ones won't be arriving for a while…"

"You're a horrible friend really," Mia grumbled as Sirius started laughing again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So I'm not evil am I Lily?"

"Huh? What I guess not completely Potter."

"When will you call me by my first name Lils?"

"Never… not now at least."

"Okay I have to ask you a quick question just say yes or no,"

"We planned the Hogmeade trip right- for when?"

"How am I suppose to say yes or no to that?" Lily questioned.

"Fine anyways for mid-October some time… and I want to ask you something…"

"NO! I won't go out with you."

"I didn't even ask yet!"

"You where going to…"

"Can you please hear me out?"'

Lily nodded her head.

'Thanks, okay you know my parents are aurors right? Well anyways, my mother had some-business- and I basically didn't see her all summer and she feels horrible about that, thought I told her not to worry- but I might not see my mum and dad during Christmas either so she wanted to come one of the Hogesmeade days…"

"Where do I come in Potter?"'

"Well, doesn't every mom want to see her son's amazing girl friend?"

"Sure… so where is she?"

"Oh come on Lily, you know I don't have one! I haven't flirted with a single girl- other then you- since the middle of sixth year-"

Lily had a fake coughing fit.

"Well at least all of this year definitely because I would never want to give any wrong message to you Lily Flower."

"Potter, cut some of the cheesiness- you could get any girl- other than Mia or me- in a very short amount of time."

"Not the type you'd want to take home to show your dear mother!"

"So I am?"

"Lily your perfect- in other words definitely the type- one- my mom would love, but umm… you know you don't like me very much or give me the time of day unless you have to- but could you fake it? You know act otherwise- come up with a bit of a back-story and sell it? It would mean the world to me? It'd be HUGE favor…"

"I don't owe you any favors Potter."

" I know- but I'd owe you- anything really anything Lily!"

It was clear James really did care for his mother in a really weird twisted way, and he was a friend in a way, so Lily found her self shrugging and smiling slightly and saying, "Well if we keep it a secret and well… You really owe me big Potter!"

It was kind of hard to believe that big headed, jerk, conceited, big man on campus, Potter found so much happiness in her simple answer- form her no less- but it was so obvious that he really did, and Lily wasn't sure if it was the broad grin or the he had just began spinning her around.

Awesome Reviewers deserve awesome replies….

**Spygirl4747- **I know I love that stag idea too! Just wait and keep reading- it gets better!

**Cyclobaby- **I know! Oh I'm so glad you find my story special enough to be on your favorites list- I'm truly touched…

**Mae-Gene- **Yah- I kinda changed the updating rules- but it will still be faster than about 80 of other authors! Try one last time to figure out Dumbledore's words- it's kinda stupid- I know! I love him calling her Lily Flower too! Let's see why it was a stag very soon…

Rimmal- Merci Rimmal- and umm.. if I want her to be de Silva- by gosh she'll stay de Siva! LOL!

**Life is crazy**- Ain't that the truth! Thanks! Please keep reading!

**DolphinGirl- **Thanks for the review so much! I find humor key too- and promise there will be lots more!

**The Generals**- I love you guys - you know that right? This story is dedicated to you! Why do you need me to respond here when I can tell you whatever you want the next day? LOL! Good spot to tell everyone to read two awesome stories written by these two… on my favorite's list (both are named general – it should be there somewhere if you have time!) Please keep reading this guys (Allie we need to talk detail about some scenes… lol)

A/N- Wow- that's weird and kinda random isn't it? Sorry but I like it this way honestly! I know you probably might not so tell me in a review… I know but in the long run it'll add up! So right now they're kinda friends- kinda not sorta etc. The stag thing will come in later and for now James is listening to Sirius (scary I know…) I have a good idea about where I'm going- so even if you hated the chapter (or liked it if I'm lucky) please keep reading- I promise (or hope deeply) that it WILL get better and now we're finally getting somewhere! YAY- please review guys! I adore you all for that!

Like always,

TajM


	6. Meeting Mum

Dedicated to- Take a wild guess…. That would be the Marauders Regis (don't know the name of the Jeopardy host…)!

A/N- Eeks! I am absolutely so sorry about the huge delay! Okay less then a week but still a delay all the same! It was a really really really really hectic week with a lot of things going on! But it's all good, and really late/ early in the morning counting on how you look at it but now I have finished this chapter- I don't know if I like it very much… I kinda do, but it's sorta weird… Well anyways sorry all the same (I know it's not like you've been waiting desperately for me to update or something- but I still feel bad!) Replies etc. at the end like always! –TajM

"All right Potter, you can let go of me now," Lily muttered uncomfortably while James set her down (after swinging her that is).

He did and stepped away abruptly. "Yah- sorry about that, just kind of glad you know- that you agreed- since you normally don't…. I mean you said it yourself, you…."

"Yah- umm whatever, just don't mention it, I mean really don't mention it, ever." Lily murmured again and turned to walk away, but paused to look back and give James a quick and amused smile.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_You_ said _what_?"

"I don't know why Mia, it was so nice and all that I just kinda found myself saying _yes_." Said Lily anxiously as the girls prepared to go to sleep in the seventh year dormitory.

"I think your crazy." Mia muttered.

"_I_ think it's quite romantic!" Allie said dreamily just walking into the room.

"Well _I_ also think its quite sweet," Byrne murmured.

"Well _I _still think your crazy!" Mia answered defiantly. " I mean where were you two for the past six years- those two hated each other and now-…" 

"Alex, please don't announce it to the whole school- I just meant to tell you." Lily whispered anxiously, "I mean I don't doubt James hasn't told all of Hogwarts already."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

But Lily found out she was wrong, James did tell his fellow marauders, and Lily couldn't blame him- they where like brothers- but other then them they kept it so hush, Frank didn't even find out about it until the next day when Lily told him. That made her confident this was only going to be a one-time quickly thing- Lily oddly found herself excited to meet James' mother, it would be a very _educational _experience.

October the 13h (a Friday- could you imagine?) arrived soon enough- the time had blown by with all the pre- N.E.W.T. homework- and Lily found James waiting for her by the steps of the girl's dormitory.

"Ready Lily flower?"

"She's coming James," Mia answered walking downstairs, "Okay, but before you go I need to talk to you."

"Are you going to give me that dad speech Amelia? Well no matter how hard you try I've probably heard more intimidating ones… especially since they usually come from dads…"

"James, be serious…"

"How can he, _I'm _Sirius, babe!" Sirius called from across the room.

"I swear he has me bugged," she muttered, "Okay, anyways James I don't know what you did to change Lily's mind but… don't hurt her!"

James looked oddly shocked. "What do you mean?"

"James shut-up just don't break her heart!"

"Oh- in that way…"

"Or any other way," Mia answered quickly and slightly nervously.

"Despite what you may think Mia, I really do like Lily and would never do anything to make her not like me…. Make sense? know you don't believe me, but this time it's really actually about my mum."

"Whatever James, please…."

"She doesn't like me- she'd kinda have to if I was to break her heart- you should be worried that she may break _my _heart."

"Sorry whatever- well I gotta go…." She muttered as Lily started to walk down the stairs.

For someone_ not _meeting her boyfriend's mother she sure was dressed like she was- very presentable but cute at the same time- but that may just be how Lily was naturally.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Want to go over our back story?"

"Why not," Lily answered smiling a bit.

"So we've met in first year-"

"-hated each other till this year-"

"-dated for a month and a half-"

"-but never truly hated each other."

"You know that's actually quite true."

"Yes- I wouldn't be able to lie fully in front of your mother!"

"She'll love you Lily Flower- not that it matters if she didn't since you don't care- but if you just happened to care, just a little, she will."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. One last thing, would you call me James?"

"Wait- that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Please Lils- call me by my first name! What girlfriend would call a guy by his last name?"'

"One that's desperate to get married?" Lily answered faking innocence.

"Lily!"

"Okay- fine it's only in character though!"

"Okay Lily Flower- I won't take anything you say to heart- as much as it will pain me to do so."

"And as my first order of business…" she attacked him with her hand at his hair trying to fix the tangles he just recreated by ruffling it up.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James spotted his mother at the back of Three Broomsticks in a more private (if that is possible in Three Broomstick's- okay an area with less tables around it) corner, as he asked her to, talking to the marauders.

"You said you didn't want to draw to much attention." James whispered in Lily's ear as she smiled- not too much of a prat was he…

Mrs. Potter was a bright middle-aged woman that Lily remembered scarcely from her picking up James with is father- who looked slightly like James himself (probably one strong Potter gene…) who carried the essence of kindness and grace around her wherever she went. Her dark brown hair reached slightly passed her shoulder and was an overall pretty woman- with a brilliant smile that seemed to have passed onto her son, as it was soon evident to Lily as Sirius called out,

"Oh look Jamsie Wamsie is finally here Mrs. Jamsie Wamsie's mommy!"

"Thanks Sirius," she laughed as she stepped forward and gave James a hug.

"How've you been mum?" he answered as he was being smothered.

"Perfect James," she smiled, "I'm so glad you could come! And oh, this must be… Lily. I know everyone says this- I know its even cliché, but I've heard _so much_ about you. How have _you_ two been?"

Lily stuck out her right hand- "It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter. Thank you for inviting me."

Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius as they discussed in mock seriousness. "I like her Sirius, do you? I think she's perfect for my darling boy."

"Yes I do agree, but won't she be a bad influence on our little Jamsie Wamsie?"

"True- but I'm not worried about him- I'm more worried about poor Lily…" Remus chortled in the background. "Comment Remus? "

"Come go- get out of here," James shouted shooing the Marauder's away.

"Okay bye Jamsie and Lillers- we're off on a desperate quest…."

"For dungbombs?" Remus asked.

"But of course…"

Mrs. Potter smiled as the three of them sat down. "Sirius Black is one remarkable wizard…"

"Can you imagine spending two summers with Sirius and my parents Lily? Together they honestly do seem to have it out for me…"

"Honestly Lily- it is very nice to meet you, and I really do like you." Mrs. Potter continued.

"Umm… Thanks Mrs. Potter?"

Mrs. Potter laughed again.

"I'm sorry- your not used to us. It takes time. Anyways, how's head life? It was marvelously exhausting back when James' father and I were back at school.

"In the stone age?"

"Of course."

"It's very, well never boring," Lily answered feeling like she would never be able to loosen up- she hoped very much that it didn't show.

Wait! Why was she feeling like this? I mean James was just a friend- not even that- so why did she feel like she really needed to impress his mother like he was something more? _Because, that's what a real girlfriend would do, _she kept telling herself- once again, whatever kept her sane.

"And what are your plans for after Hogwarts?"

"Well-umm, I err… was planning on something involving the ministry Mrs. Potter."

"Ah- yes Evans top on our list of seventh years to watch out for!"

"Umm… that's nice to know, thank you so much (?)."

Mrs. Potter sighed. James sat next to Lily thinking that this was how Mrs. Potter was with other people. She had a serious job- and wasn't like that outside of work, she was a wonderful loving mother and loved his friends like the other sons she never had- and was trying to treat this up-tight version of Lily the same way. I guess most mothers would expect and want a son's girlfriend to act that way- but his mother wouldn't hear of it."

"Does she always act so…? "

"Wha-?"

"Lily dear- I get it. I was the same way when I met my mother and law- relax. She was a stiff one and impossible to act normal with. I swore I would never act that way… I think if my son likes you as much as he does- it is so evident honestly, talks about you all the time, I have a whole bio, then I of course do."

"Mum…." James was starting to blush- now that barely ever happened. But, his mother was making him sound- well, pathetic. This was not going to help him with Lily at all.

Lily silently moved closer to him by the table- _well maybe not_.

In a half an hour the three where laughing and chatting with both James and lily blushing furiously at random times- James especially at a moment where Mrs. Potter mentioned she happened to have baby pictures.

" Bye Lily dear, it was so wonderful meeting you."

"You too, Mrs. Potter.' Lily grinned.

"Good bye darling boy," Mrs. Potter said hugging James goodbye. "Oh by the way, I heard from a reliable source that you have lost your luck Quiditch socks."

She held out a small bag.

"Thanks mum!" James laughed and they walked away together and waved good-bye. As they slammed the door of the bar shut and they walked well near away from the town of Hogsmeade and near the woods, James blushed brighter than before and Lily erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Lily, umm… Mum's kinda…"

"Awe, I like her, she's really neat and she loves you so much!"

"Yah- I know…well thanks again." James muttered again awkwardly.

"For what? Oh yah- sorry- should do it again…"

"Um… pretend to be a couple and fool my parent? Because you know you haven't got to meet dad yet," he smirked amused.

"No! I mean- well anyways see you later, I gotta go- we're suppose to be back at Hogwarts by seven… Don't you want to meet up with Remus and them before?"

"Yah- I guess I should be going…" Then it started poring on them and they both stood there mindlessly until James smiled and grabbed Lily's hand, "Follow me."

He lead her near the woods to a small cave like area, where at least they wouldn't get wet and they both burst out laughing.

"This- is- insane!" Lily laughed.

"Lils its just rain."

"No, I mean- us two- getting together and faking a couple! I mean we hate each other! This is unbelievably insane!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" she laughed.

"Lily- I'm sorry about that then. I guess I should go back to Hogwarts now."

"Oh don't be crazy! It's raining cats and dogs and you'll get pneumonia- oh come back- I didn't mean it like that! It was fun!" Lily answered still laughing slightly and creating a blue fire in the middle of the cave. He sighed and walked near the fire.

"Sit down James," Lily commanded.

He did such and started to smile broadly.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No- but you just- you just called me _James_."

"What? Oh- I said- um, well I'm sure I called you that back there in Three Broomsticks…."

"No you didn't Lily Flower- I would've known. You just called me James for the second time!"

Lily was blushing now- "Well like you said it's nothing special."

"I lied- it really is."

"Well…"

"Don' you like it better?"

"Huh?"

"You do don't you!" he teased. Lily sighed.

"Fine- I admit James is a nice name, and I won't flinch to much by calling you that."

"Really?'

"Too much."

"It means a lot to me Lily Flower- it really does. But, what did you mean about us being insane?"

"You know James- you're right… it kinda sounds nice, I mean- more like friends would do- and that's what we're aiming for, right? … That after six years of never really liking each other," James started to object, "that it was so easy to be like friends…"

"That's not insane Lils- that's human- people change you know?"

"Have I?" she asked biting her lip. "Nah- I mean, how'd you know…"

"Maybe- you're still the same sweet girl who sat in the front and always knew all the answers, and you've always been pretty and mature about everything… I mean I guess you've always been quite perfect and it's hard to change perfection…"

"James stop it!" she blushed a furious shade of red. "Your being way to nice- I'm not like that- I wish!"

"Fine one minor flaw- you've got a quick temper, usually used on me, and you kinda over stress on stuff… but other then that… perfection… And what about me? I want to know how I seem by a complete antagonist!"

"I don't hate you that much James. But you have- had at least- a big head- you jinxed everyone you didn't like or just to prove you could anyways- a serial dater for the same reason, a womanizer if you will- immature- and a show off, but"

"Lily I was being nice- I honestly was trying to be…"

"…but" Lily continued forcefully "you've deflated a bit- I can tell by the fact that Slytherin still has some points remaining, and you're right and you haven't been on a date for a while…"

"Lily- you met my mother- she taught me to **never** disrespect a woman! I listen to her!"

"…and your slightly more mature," she continued laughing now as he persisted stubbornly like a two year old. "You'll probably never become fully mature- but that's a good thing- and you're sweet James you really are."

"Whatever you say Lily Flower, whatever you say."

They where much closer together now then she had planned to ever be near James Potter, but it was all right, actually. He smiled at her- and she smiled back as they both moved together… at the same time….

(A/N- in other words kissed!)

A round of applause for some awesome reviewers! Sorry I usually love to write some long replies but I'll do it for seven I promise! TIME! I need time! Thanks so much to- Mae-Gene, robbie cupcake-girl (good job- you're right!) mkiara, spygirl4747, DolphinGirl, cylobaby, hazeled eye marauder, Crazy Writer R and the Generals!

Hey- we're almost near 50! That is like quadruple what I expected! OMG! Keep reading- I promise it gets better, hopefully… can't wait 'till 'Christmas when all the good stuff happens! (laughs to herself) Well please keep reading and reviewing! I love those reviews so very very very much! Oh and I know James's mom seems a little weird- but I like her- she's nice and well yah… Do you guys? Well better post it before I fall asleep! You guys are seriously awesome- I didn't like this chapter very much! Review and tell me please if your mad, sad, angry, forgive me, happy or whatever! Next chapter comes soon- I promise about both of their POV's about what happened….

Like always,

TajM


	7. Step 3 Stop With The Flashbacks!

_**Step 3- Stop With the Flashbacks!**_

Dedicated to the awesome HMS MARAUDERS! WOOHOOO- we rock! Okay that was weird- but I just had an after-piano-ceremonial-spring's-finally –here-though -it's –still- cold Blizzard and you know what caffeine does to me…

A/N- Hiya guys- Oh yah I'm updating now! I know have a new idea about where I'm gonna take this story and remember there are like 3 other major story lines I gotta put in! But don't fear I'm in it for the long haul- and pray tell me you are too- by reading and reviewing! I'm always open for suggestions of course- but I do know where I'm going- so I'm going to post this and hopefully be ably to type more later tonight…. (explanations, notes, and replies at the end like usual!)

"_Potter!"_

_"What Evans?" James replied in an annoyed singsong voice._

_"You idiot- you trashed our dormitory!" _

_"Are you accusing me of something Evans? I feel hurt…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"How do you know it's me?"_

_"It was you and your little cronies Potter."_

_"Huh? And do you have any PROOF of that?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"Well, umm let me see… **you left bloody posters everywhere that read 'I love James Potter'… 'Sirius Black Rox my Sox'… 'James Potter is hot!'**"_

_"Gosh Lily I didn't know you felt that way!" Lily blushed while interested first years started to turn and watch the fighting match. "I mean I'm no strangers from the ladies…you guys probably put them there yourselves…"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Broken recorder!"_

_"Whatever! Why would we trash our own dormitory with our clothes Potter?"_

_"Untidy Evans?"_

_"And throw streamers and paint everywhere…"_

_"Up late partying…?"_

_"Clean it up!" _

_"How would I be able to get up the stairs?"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Why? I know cleaning isn't fun but…"_

_"You bloody idiot- you left a charm on it!" _

_"Ah… not such a genius are we now?"_

Lily was tossing and turning during the night, Afterwards the two walked back to Hogwarts silently, both avoiding the other slightly, but it wasn't exactly awkward… not really. She smiled to herself- "This is so weird…" It seemed unlikely that this was nothing but a dream, she kept reminding herself of those six years… sure- he changed, but no one could change that much…

_"Oi Evans!" _

_"What Potter?"_

_"You told McGonagall?"_

_"About what?"_

_"The Slytherins!"_

_"Uh- yes! Potter you where really hurting them! You and your big head was way over board!"_

_"They deserved it!" _

_"Pray tell why? Did they shadow over some of you sun light?"_

_"No! It's that they… I CAN'T TELL YOU!" _

_"And why not?"_

_"I already told you- I can't tell you!"_

_"You're a real jerk Potter!" Lily yelled as she stormed away- not believing a single human being could be so self-conceded._

_Quietly under his breath James muttered something not intended for Lily to hear, "Because they where saying things about you."_

_Lily's heart sank- 'crap' she thought._

_"What'd McGonagall give you?"_

_"What- oh yah detention- two weeks."_

_"I don't need you to defend me Potter! I don't need **you** of all people to do that- you're just as bad honestly!"_

_"I would never ever call you…"_

_"Whatever! It doesn't matter- I'm not a damsel in distress and you are sure as heck no knight!"_

_"FINE! I'm sorry that I can't sit and watch while some of my enemies say some unspeakable things to a girl I really like! Maybe one day you'll be lucky and meet I guy who could be able to!" _

And… it wasn't like it was a long kiss or anything- it was one of those quick innocent ones! It probably meant nothing to James at all! Heck- he was way more… well you know…. then Lily probably ever would be. And now he finally knew he could get any girl in school and forget about her! GOOD RIDENCE! The only problem was- that she kinda liked him, just a tiny, intsy bit now too…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James couldn't sleep at all, not even if he tried. He finally got a feeling- for real this time- that Lily probably liked him back. Oh- and it felt pretty good. He wondered when he first felt this way about Lily- the way that he wanted to spend his whole life beside her- it was hard enough to figure out why.

He liked her really since his first year- only not in the same way, he started asking her out since the end of his fourth year, and it was a habit through out his fifth- but, he guessed it really hit him in his sixth year how much she meant to him- everyday, only she never realized why and it wasn't a joke or a silly crush- but honestly _why_?

_He was sitting in a compartment with three other boys- all promising companions- hopefully they would end up in the same house. They where in a deep discussion about Quiditch when a pretty girl- same year- walked in. She had curly red hair and remarkable green eyes- like he had never seen before. _

_"Hi, um, my name's Lily Evans. Are you first years as well? I'm a bit lost, do you think I could join you guys, just for now?"_

_"Remus Lupin. And that's err Sirius Black, and um, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. And sure-"_

_"Are you a Muggle born?"_

_"Huh? What's a mug-"?_

_"A yah- you are." James replied._

_"Sorry?"_

_"No need to- I should do that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well if you have to know- I'm so very sorry about your teeth!" he replied holding out a mirror for her to see.  
And sure enough he should be sorry- very sorry not only that he just turned her teeth the same bright green as her eyes- but also this kept her far away form him, especially when he wanted her the most. _

But the thing was he never did that to be mean or anything relatively similar to that- it was just how he happened to be. After that they where officially divided into separate groups of friends- it might have been different…

_"Oi- Lily Flower!"_

_"Shut it now Potter! Leave me alone!"_

_"Whsies love?"_

_"Well I don't think anyone would blame me- I honestly don't think too many people enjoy their stuff being turned magenta!"_

_"Magenta is a nice color!" _

_"What do you want now Potter?"_

_"Evans- why don't you just go out with me?"_

_"Of course I will Potter-as soon as pigs-"_

_James sent a stuffed pig around her head- levitating it with a wand._

_"Your something else Potter! Haven't your parents ever taught you the meaning of no?"_

_"An interjection used to indicate a negative response in order to refuse, deny, or disagree with something?"_

_She groaned loudly and muttered something about the giant squid and last. _

_"You gotta admit Evans- I'm persistent."_

But this kiss changed everything- he didn't know what it meant to her, but now he couldn't change his train of thought… She had the ability to do that before- but he managed to mix it into his everyday life- but what about now! He felt that now it was much more then a crush… How did she feel? She wasn't exactly the type top go around kissing random guys… She only had a couple of boyfriends (mostly because of James though- who would want to but into "Potter territory?")

It killed him inside to think about how he acted in his previous years- maybe if he was different- she'd have treated him differently and she would be with him for real. He wasn't really like that- but he was only a teenager, he had the right to goof off! Why was he worried about his future now… Oh gosh- now he really couldn't sleep. He grabbed a robe and passed a loudly snoring Sirius and walked down stairs to sit by the fire and regain his thoughts.

You could imagine his surprise when he saw the back of a messy redheaded pulled into a hasty ponytail sitting by the fire with a book open- where her eyes weren't looking.

"Hello Lily Flower."

Lily jumped, and saw James and sat down again, "Oh- hi James- isn't it kinda late?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing love?" He said_- gosh that smile_, Lilly groaned.

"Well yah- I just couldn't sleep."

"Why ever not?"

"Don't know."

"Really, because from experience I know you usually do."

"Fine, James can we talk?"

"About…?"

"Umm. You know. Just one thing… gosh this is awkward- let's forget about it- wanna help me study for our potions quiz?" she asked earnestly holding a heavy book towards him.

"No Lily, I really do want to talk about that!"

"I'm sorry James."

"WHAT?"

"I know- I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Don't you know?"

"No- please inform me."

"I didn't mean to, it just happened and… can we still be friends?"

James was utterly confused- this was not at all logical.

"I don't want to be friends."

Lily bit her lip.

"I want to be more."

"I don't think we can be."

"Why not?"

"I can't forget James."

" I told you- I only teased you because I like you! And besides- I've 'deflated' my head! I swear I've tried hard to!"

"Don't change for me James- that's to nice! Only can we know each other better first? We've been enemies for so long- umm… I want to actually know James Potter, and then maybe, eventually…"

"It'll be hard to be friends with you Lily, it really will be."

"Just for a while James- please?"

"Fine Lily Flower- but you may change your mind?"

"Of course- hopefully, you said it your self- you're supposedly a good friend."

"I don't know- it'll be different."

"A novel concept! But please James- remember- you still owe me a favor!"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND LILY!" he laughed, " I was just pulling your leg- you don't need to use that as the favor I owe you! Now hand over the book! You know Friday the thirteenth isn't so bad…"

She smiled and quickly hugged him and put the book in his hands and they sat across one another for the next twenty minutes in pure bliss asking mindless questions and making fun about the professors. Until Lily interrupted,

"James can I ask you about a real favor?"

"Whatever you want Lily Flower- I can give you a couple of suggestions…"

"Oh shut it! I was only wondering- could you help me and get Frank and Alice together somehow?"

James couldn't get it- even if he lived a hundred years he would **never** understand women…

Lucy- I am sooo happy you like her! YAY- I feel really happy that you like my story! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this one too… 

**Mae-Gene- **You've been so awesome about reviewing- I know I can't update until you give me a review! Thanks for the review! I know Mrs. Potter was a bit different- but hey mediocrity is boring… THANK YOU!

**Cylobaby- **I can always expect a review from you too! How cool is that? Anyways thanks for the review- it was so nice- and please keep reading too! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!

**The Generals- **Ahhhh…. my dear Generals- do remember girls it's rated pg- but you right it could be a little more descriptive(?)… uh huh, yah that's it. Remember it's just beginning! And the count-down begins! 11 days! YAY! (remember what I said about the blizzard…)

A/N- More then anything I wish I could end it last chapter and say and they lived happily ever after… but uh yah- they didn't, and I really need something to tie into my other ideas- weird I know! Oh well! I really want to use some sections from some of my favorite songs as a little intro thing- but sadly they are mostly (actually all) about couples who are like not together anymore- you know the deal Yellowcard and 3 Doors Down found happiness to boring for a violin solo… okay random babbling- but I could always make them argue sooner so I can use them! (Booing from the HMS Marauders). Anywasies I thought things where moving slightly too fast- but never fear- they'll be together soon enough… ONLY REVIEW PEOPLE- tell me if you like it (ideas etc.), hate yellow card, or whatever- anything honestly! READ AND REVIEW! They make my day- whenever it says "you've got mail"- I jump up and down hoping it's a review! Come one people I know you want to… I would post the next chapter today if I could if only you guys reviewed- hey it may come tomorrow! Remember it's only "October" (for now)… Oh by the way "" stand for dates in Hogwarts' time- so if it's "Christmas" in like July- forgive me (hopefully we'll get their a whole lot sooner! Oh and the dates for the flashbacks don't really matter but I'm guessing about 3rd, 6th, 1st, and um… 5th.

Like Always,

TajM


	8. Step 4 Um No One Planned for this

**Step 4- Um…no one planned for this!**

The next few days proved to be the most jam packed and strenuous. The two heads where supposedly in charge of entertainment for at the Halloween feast (and as Lily kept muttering- McGonagall honestly could have told them sooner), the first Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff was upcoming with extra enthusiasm from Captain Potter, with doubled homework, and Lily's request about her best friend and a girl James never even thought Frank recognized in any other then the most general acquaintance like ways.

During a patrol James asked her why she was so interested in getting the two together- I mean Alice was quite nice looking and all- since recently (that being two years or so- the same amount of time James stopped looking…) but still… Lily seemed passionate about this.

Lily looked at him earnestly and said softly,

"Do you know that they where best friends James? I mean the type of friends that could practically make out friendships put to shame. But, you know from the time they were in like diapers- but um… since they came to Hogwarts they kinda drifted away- but they- oh, but it's so obvious they like each other so much- but there happens to be a lot of… I don't know stress about it…"

"But Lily aren't you the one who's always stressing about not dating me- you don't like other people telling you who to date- you do realize that's a bit hypocritical love?"

"I know- but they are too darn stubborn! What could I do- I mean "Allie"- yah that's what Byrne's calls her- it kinda stuck since- but anyways, do I go- 'Guys you were meant for one another'- I mean they've both been trying to put me with you forever…"

"Really?"

"Yah- I think Alice does it because she thinks I might have a thing for Frank."

"Do you?" asked James slightly alarmed- he always thought they had no more then a friendship- it never seemed like anything else- okay he was more force to in his forth year.

_"Darn it," James muttered. "Sometime I envy Longbottom."_

_"Why mate?" Sirius answered with a mouth full of food. "You do realize you both are shoe ins for being aurors…"_

"Nah- not because of that, all that time with Evans…" 

_"Your out of your head mate- they're friends and besides- don't envy him- pity him!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Now even if he ever changes his feelings- he's stuck in "friend" zone- and once your there there's no turning back…"_

Ah…. and look where he was now- definite friend zone, crap.

" Course not- I mean he's like a brother- and yah, you get the gist of things…"

"Now why do they belong together again?"

"Well Frank'll never mention it- but James you have some really close best friends- don't you just sometimes- well know? It's hard to explain…"'

He put his arm around her shoulders, "I never said I wasn't going to help, I just wanted to know that you where sure- you are sure, right?"

"Positive! Well- I mean wouldn't be horribly nice if your friends tried to help you because they honestly care…?"

_I doubt you'd like it Lils, _James smiled, but just said, "So what's the plan?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You can't be serious?"

"I am completely James!"

"Is that legal…"?

"Legal… yes I'm sure, maybe against a rule though…"

"Lily Evans prepared to break a rule, alas, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Well you have! Now you're ready, aren't you?"

"Course… You do realize it's a really uncreative, cheap, oldest-trick-in- the-books one?"

"Yah, sadly I do."

---

"Alice?" Frank yelled walking into the common room later at night, when there weren't many people around.

"Yah Frank?"

"What's this all about?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What is it Longbottom?"

"Follow me."

"Whatever," Alice muttered as he led her into a deserted corner. He then blew up.

"I can't believe you would spread a rumor about me!"

"I did not- anyways- what about?"

"About…."

"Me and…"

"And…"

"Lily!"

"So it's not true?" she answered slightly amused.

"No!"

"And why do you think that I started it?"

"Because you were who I was told did!"

"No need to use and accuser-like tone with me Frank! I didn't big deal- people spread rumors all the time… why do you care?"

"Because it isn't true!"

"So it isn't true? Really I thought Evans gets all the guys, oh except that Black who likes anyone if you know what I mean, but di Silva isn't it recently, interesting," she answered haughtily.

"Those are my friends Alice! You can stop acting like that!"

"Well if I remember correctly I was once your friend too!"

"Really- I do, if you still remember you could have fooled me!" he shouted back, arguing quite like Lily and James- only no one had ever seen them argue (not that any one was watching, they were to busy finishing their potion's homework).

"Huh?"

"Oh- come one Alice, we're in the same house- we see each other everyday and barely say more than a 'hi' and 'bye' to each other! Face it- you don't care!"

"Don't ever say that Frank!"

"Why? You don't remember…not that it matters!"

"Well it does to me!" Alice yelled back.

"What the heck do you mean?"

"It matters to me that all you've done for the past 6 years was ignore me and spend all your time with some other girls, and forget all about the 11 years we spent together before that! We were practically inseparable- do you even slightly remember any of that? No you don't, because it doesn't even matter to you that _I really like you_!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What? But you're the one who's always ignoring me…"

"It not like it matters now…"

"…unless you…" Frank started.

---

"James we did it!" Lily squealed in delight. Both were hiding behind a couch in the common room and Frank and Alice had just kissed.

"Heck yah- I think we did," James murmured. "I had my doubts but you where right…" _That was too simple- not fair! _

"Course I was!" Lily replied laughing. "WE DID IT!"

---

"Well Amelia De Silva, happy doing business with you,"

"Black, I gotta say you are an evil genius, a jerk, delusional, but a genius in some way through it all…"

"Now all we have to do is sit back and watch them work out all the other details, and wait for them to name their kids after us,"

"Amelia and umm Amid…? We set the mood- they'll work it out. I do think they're meant for each other…"

"I was thinking more like Sirius and Serena… How'd ya get Lily to agree to that plan and what was with that interesting father-like speech De Silva?"

"Well Black just mentioned that they where meant for each other, how'd I wished we could do something, but you needed a Marauder or a miracle for something that extreme… She was able to connect the dots…"

"And the speech?"

"Came genuinely from the heart Black- her poor parents are Muggles, never heard of the capability of a Potter."

"Yah, they should send home wanted posters home with every girl when they send them their letter…" Sirius smirked. "On that note, what about you Mia…"

"Dream on Black."

"Righteo…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How's the team captain?" Lily called as a soaking wet James cam out from the portrait hole dripping wet and muddy.

He flashed her another one of those smiles, "Well the team's good- enough for Hufflepuff anyways- but it's the weather we'll have to worry about- even if their buldgers don't get us down- the rain just might!"

"Oh well it's been a long day- and you have a game tomorrow… don't worry about the patrol- I'll be fine, go, shoo, the potion essay's calling you- you can't finish it tomorrow if there's going to be a party!"

"Oh- Lils I'll be fine, just give me a minute to change."

"No, it's fine, besides it's really only a one person job stretched for two mostly likely to be fair to the male population…" she laughed.

"Really? You're the best!"

"Uh-huh, I know, and don't forget it! Now go before you get mud over everyone! Is said march!"

She smiled to herself as he marched upstairs, and walked out of the portrait hole. Patrol duty wasn't really hard, there wasn't usually _too_ much going on- it was just, well boring. She couldn't believe that, a year ago she would never believe it if any one suggested that she would actually prefer James' company to none… and now she quite enjoyed it- more then she probably should she kept telling herself.

After walking around- she still taught these daily patrols were quite stupid- for an hour or more with little action except a couple of lost first years and a third year who lost their pet toad… She heard some older voices now- sickly familiar ones at that seventh years- Slytherins, _great- now I have to do this by myself- not cool, remember not to tell James that…_ "What are you doing here- curfew was over a long while ago!"

"Oh mudblood didn't expect to see you here- oh and without that useless head boy!" Severus Snape laughed.

"Yesss- that's a good thing," Bellatrix Black laughed, "Now we can practice that "charm" I was telling you about."

"Yes Bellatrix love, I think you're right." Her boyfriend Lestrange laughed.

Together the three Slytherins together pointed their wands at Lily, who searched herself for a wand, but it was nowhere to be found. "Crucio!"

Lily felt a surge of pain go through her body like she'd never felt before. It felt as if her bones where on fire- her head was starting to split open- it felt like her eyes where rolling in her head… She wished it would end, no matter what it would take, whatever, but no matter what she wouldn't scream and let the laughs become louder…whatever…

Suddenly the pain stopped and James stood next to her, angrier then she had ever seen him, and something to the Slytherins who suddenly fled- but Lily couldn't hear him- or what he said.

"Lily? Lily? Can you hear me?" James asked her in an urgent, worried but coaxing voice.

Lily just realized that she was now sitting on the cold Hogwarts' floor, and James was kneeling next to her.

"James?"

"Lily? Are you okay… um, can you sit up?"

"What happened."?

"Let's get you to the nurse first."

"James?" she bit her lip. "What did they say?"

James sighed and bent down near her with anger once again in his eyes, "Crucio- do you know what that is? Spineless oily cowards, without you armed –even if you where- they couldn't do it well enough on their own to hurt you- they had to say it together…"

"James…"

"I'm sorry Lily, I know you don't want me to but in but…" neither James nor Lily herself knew how she would react now. She suddenly flung her arms around James and started to cry- not knowing why leaving James perplexed, worried, and confused…

"What did you say?"

"Well… I um … cursed them. We'll have to tell Dumbledore, are you sure you're all right?"  
"Uh huh," she said still not letting go, not that James minded in the least. He almost felt guilty that he was even in the slightest enjoying that fact…

He led her into the empty Gryffindor common room, and after he made sure she sat down on a couch near the fire place- he handed her back her wand, only causing her to cry again.

"I'm so stupid! I should have had it with me!"

"Lily! It's okay we all forget…"

"No James, it's not that- but if you weren't there! What if it was for real?"

"What Lily?"

"James- I always thought I could protect my family- they're Muggles… but… I can't, and it was just some stupid seventh years…."

After a few minutes she stopped, "I'm sorry James- I completely over reacted…"

"Of course you didn't! That was an amazingly horrid curse Lils! Remember my parents are aurors; any wizard's vulnerable to it! I mean you reacted better then most!"

"I just wish I could've… Thanks James."

"Huh?"

"James you just happen to be my hero…"

"I don't mean to be championing your cause… you get that- I know you're like the most capable witch in our year…"

"And I mean what I said Potter! You were really amazing, I can't believe how I treated you like crap for so many years, and you still aren't angry at me…"

"Don't cry Lils! I don't blame you a bit! I deserve every once of ignoring and yelling you give me…"

"…and your so nice…" she sputtered.

"Lily Flower? Are you feeling okay? You know if you want we don't have to tell- we can just deal with the our own way… I really think you need some sleep, and don't beat yourself over it, it'll be fine- it wasn't your fault!"

"Yah sure… don't worry James I'll go up in a minute."

"I don't believe you for a second! I'm sitting right here- until you go up!"

"James!" she sighed groggily. She sat down stubbornly across from him folding her arms.

Ten minutes later she was fast asleep, and James smiled to himself.

"Night Lily Flower."

'Night James," she answered half subconsciously.

As he summoned a blanket for her, he made a conscientious decision and sat in the chair across from her with his wand out with so much anger- like he never felt before- that someone could dare harm her… and now he had a strange feeling he knew why he was so enraged. And sat there staying awake not just to protect and watch over her for the night, but no matter if she let him or not, forever.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

THANKS TO THESE AMAZING PEOPLE- AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT REPLY! TRULY I AM! THANK YOU…. Hazeled eye marauder, Mae-Gene, Spy Girl 4747, Rimmal (you read! I'm so proud) and THE GENERALS!

Dedicated to those HMS Marauders… (so since I'm one is it dedicated to me as well- freaky…)

A/N- OMG- this note is at the end how weirdo major is that…. Yay- don't expect it to last… or maybe it will! EVIL LAUGH! Okay **I hate this chapter honestly- I think it was way to cliché, too fast- I mean it's not even Halloween- and there have been NO arguments (major) so far! What the heck am I thinking! I don't think it belongs, at least it doesn't now! **But, in the broader out look of things it just might belong! MUTTERING TO MYSELF "Oh please let it belong!" Frank and Alice- Was that too soon? You didn't even get to meet Alice enough to like her… maybe that was a bad idea… I don't know- I say I don't like a chapter- and still kinda like it- but this time I'm dead serious… please review and tell me what you think guys! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH IT'S NOTE EVEN FUNNY! PLEASE GUYS! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE! There is so much left to go! Please keep reviewing! Do you like it? Oh please I'm so confused- I want to bring in more plot lines… (Remember that stag- yah I do!)…. Next chapter coming to a computer near you soon with Quiditch and Halloween and fights (?)

Like always, TajM

**Lyrics are now removed for the common wealth of this story! Pity I know but I do what I must….**


	9. Of Quiditch and Coincidences

A/N- **This is important! Mia's last name is changed from de Silva to MCKINNON! I don't know how to go back and edit**- but when I do, I'll be sure to fix it! Thanks for understanding… Like always replies and a longer note at the end! – TajM

Dedicated to the usual (yes my fellow Marauders that's you not the veggie sandwich if you were wondering).

Of Quiditch and Coincidences 

Lily woke up very early the next morning, almost 5, and sat there wondering for a minute where she was and why the heck she was there. She also jumped back when she saw James Potter dozing quietly and lightly on the chair across from her in his wrinkled robes.

Then flashbacks from yesterday came back to her as she sighed, sat up, folded the quilt that was around her, and out of habit straightened up her clothes. She shivered one last time as she walked towards James' chair and kneeled beside him.

"James?" she whispered. He didn't respond, "Oh James?" she laughed as he winced as he dropped his hand, which he had been leaning his head on, but didn't wake up. Lily smiled to herself- he looked cute with his hair messier then usual- "James! Wake up!" James suddenly shot up, and rubbed his eyes- noticing his glasses were still on them- and straightened those up as well.

"Lily?" he asked questionably, slightly dazed.

"Shhh, James, it's almost 5 in the morning, you better go upstairs- you have a Quiditch game today!"

"Huh? Lils, are you okay?"

"Yes James, never better- now shoo, upstairs!" she whispered.

"Yah okay, are you fine, really?"

"Yes James dear, now go, or else Gryffindor will turn into a mob with pitch forks if you're not prepared!" she laughed at how he still worried- she didn't know why.

"Lily- I'm not talking about the game now! Tell me- are you going to be all right?"

"YES! Don't worry James, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine! Now I wish I could say the same about the Hufflepuffs poor souls."

James sighed and walked upstairs to catch another hour or so of sleep before the game, but he doubted he'd be able t accomplish it if all his thoughts would always go back to Lily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And welcome to another year of Hogwarts' Quiditch!" The Gryffindor sixth year announcer called. "And from this side we have what is more widely known as a team of trained monkeys… sorry professor I mean trained chimpanzees… it was a joke! The Hufflepuffs!"

The names of their players where drown out by booing and cheering from different sides of the stands- _and this was only against Hufflepuff_, Lily thought, _just wait until the Slytherin match… _but at the thought of Slytherins she shivered, and she wasn't cold even in the cool October weather…

"…and their captain Kirk! And now on the other side of the Quiditch pitch we have what is more widely know as the bloody best team Hogwarts' has ever seen! Sorry just stating a fact Professor McGonagall- yes see you know it's true too! I can see you cheering! Sorry just giving my fellow pupils a bit of commentary! And now the best team that Hogwarts has and most likely ever see unless their captain has a kid with- sorry professor he threatened me to say that!

Lily blushed furiously from the stands the commentator mentioned that bit- and there always was that bit, or something similar- since at least 5th year, but usually it just made her get angry or annoyed

"… Black, McKinnon, Lennox, Johnston, and their captain Potter!

"And now the balls are released and- they're off!"

Lily never really cared much for Quiditch- I mean of course she went to al the games and stuff involving wearing red and gold (Mia would kill her otherwise), but she never saw what all the fuss was about- but she strangely found herself quite interested in this match. She told herself it was because of all the excitement in the air because they were really good this year, and Hufflepuff really bad and it would be another chance to… oh it was no use faking it, she realized as she watched James effortlessly maneuver around the field for the first time really appreciating the sport just a bit more. She used to think Quiditch really didn't do anything but stir up emotions and trouble in the hallways- but now that she really watched everything, she really found it interesting… yah that's it, interesting, especially the captain.

James Potter… why was the sound of that names- the same name that sent the shivers of dislike down her back- the same name that sent a sense of calm? That was beyond weird. Less then five months ago he was charming her books to fly around her, and wouldn't stop until she listened to him, and now…. And now he spent the whole night practically 'guarding' her. Not that she needed it with her wand back, not that there was really too much of a possibility they could come inside the common room, and he really should have woken her up again… but still, through it all, it was an odd sense of calm.

Was it that he was more mature or that she felt more accepting- or that they where forced to work together. Speaking of working together- that Halloween entertainment would definitely be something else. But, she was once again trying to avoid the subject- she was quite good at that.

She was sitting by herself, Mia was playing and Frank was with Alice (he wanted her to sit with them- but she refused) and had no idea where Byrne could be (not that she really cared), so she brought a book to read but found herself watching a certain chaser more then the pages or any other player including Mia.   
"And the score is with Gryffindor leading with 60 nothing!"

_Oh that's good_, Lily thought absentmindedly, very good… Maybe dating James Potter wouldn't be so bad, you know, it might just be a little fun even. He was definitely easy to talk to, fun to be around, funny and nice to her… but so many things inside her screamed 'Don't be stupid - THIS IS JAMES- SELF ABSORBED TOE RAG- POTTER we're talking about here!', 'but the other side said 'oh, but he's been trying so hard.'

"And that was an amazing save by keeper McKinnon- oh close! Yah- takes something better then that to get pass her amazing skill, and good looks… Gryffindor lead with 120 to 10!"

But he was nice to her- and probably tried his best not to argue with her that was hard since she was a 'spunky' ever-zealous quick-tempered red- head… He hadn't jinxed anyone (except for last night- and he only beat her to it), was respectful and was more or less (she hated to be shallow but it was true) the best looking guy Lily could ever hope to have like her. He was so, well, so _cute_ with his messy hair he tried so hard not to run his hands through, with his lopsided grin that was always there for her…

So the conclusion was she had a crush on him, nothing more then a silly crush, she would repeat to herself sternly until she believed it and it became second nature. She was positive it was nothing more for him either, or at least she was positive two years ago.

What was going on? She was spending the whole beautiful day, ignoring the Quiditch match, getting no other work done then day dreaming about _Potter_, she made herself sick. In the warm early afternoon sun (what was it, like 12?) she shook herself one last time and repeated the fact that it was really nothing, and she was not in denial, not one bit.

"And Gryffindor wins as seeker Lennox gets the snitch- for a win of 280 to 40! Amazing! And the game only lasted half an hour! GRYFFINDOR CLOSER TO THAT CUP!"

Lily didn't just find herself jumping up and down with the rest of the Gryffindors in the stand, but also found herself running toward the Quiditch pitch where a huge crowd was gathering around the players.

"Lily!" James shouted towards her.

"James!" she laughed as she ran toward him, and he grabbed her and began to spin her around.

She hugged him and squealed, "Good job! Now where's Mia"

"He kept a hold of her hand as he led her to an area near the locker.

"Oi Padfoot! Where's McKinnon?"

Sirius, who was in the middle of muttering something to himself about spiking the punch, turned around and yelled "PARTY!"

"What sort of answer is that Black?" Lily called after him as he began making his way toward the castle, only to hastily turn back in a bit of a jog. Lily and James strained their necks to see why, a large company of Sirius crazed girls waiting anxiously for the return of their own personal god was why.

"See ya later mate!" He called running past the two of them.

"That's Sirius for you," James replied as Lily began to laugh again. "Can I escort you back to the castle milady?"

"Well, sure why not--- good sir…."

"But we will be taking the _James Potter _way of course."

"Course."

"They walked out laughing the Quiditch stadium and James led her near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"And I can rest assure that James Potter has managed to go in there a few times?"

"Me? Why that would be against the rules! I would never-," James started.

"-Never break a rule. Got it o course."

"Exactly." James silently laughed to himself how Lily would react if she knew that not only has he been in the forest that he did so in an illegal aminigus for as well…

"That's good. Now Potter about way of yours to get back to the castle, how is it any better?"

James flinched as she used that names, even though he knew she said it for a different reason- he got so used to the way his name rolled off so well of her tongue like she was so used to it and that she… "It is very much better!"

"How?"

"It's longer," he answered in that smug two-year-old voice.

"What type of short cut is longer James?"

"The type that was never meant to be a short cut- the type that is longer on purpose, the type that two people can stroll on aimlessly, together."

"You do like to milk a situation for all it's worth, don't you?" she laughed

"Maybe."

And half just to amuse him, and half because she honestly wanted to, she moved closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Now, if we wander around aimlessly, how are you going to make it to your party?"

"Oh, but that will most likely last until well into the night, until Minnie comes on to tell us to shut up- and taking in to account Sirius excitement and preparation, I say we have until at least two."

"James it's one thirty."

"A.M. So unless you want to go…"

"I couldn't care less." God, she just said that said that she enjoyed his company… what was she doing.

"Good."

This was getting to personal, she had to change the subject to something more neutral. "What do you think of the Halloween ideas?"

"Different,"

"Jaaammmess!" she whined.

"Lily," he said turning to face her, "you are more or less the best head-girl this school has ever seen, so what's the big deal?"

"What? I never said there was one!"

"You didn't have to."

"No, I'm not worried about that, honestly!"

"Promise? Not to over stress or anything?"

"I would not- fine yes."

"Thanks Lily Flower, now talking about promises, I think there was one more you made me."

"Which one was that? Oh- Jaaammmess," She said making to let his hand go.

"I'm joking love," he replied gripping her hand tighter. "Friends are… nice…"

They spent the next- stretched out- half an hour walking together, it may have even appeared romantic occasion from a window, and it was as close to one as either of them ever had before.

Sure James had plenty of "girl friends" and Lily some "boyfriends" or dates at least (the ones who where able to get past the fact that she was Potter territory that is), but this was different. Even though most of the conversation went as the following:

"And did the lucky socks really help James?"

"Like always.'

"Superstitious much?"

"Ah, Lily flower, we're not _superstitious _in the wizarding world, we're _observant to as what works_."

"Whatever you say James, whatever you say."

"Right, whatever I say…. Hey! That's not nice love!"

And of course, many bursts of laughter, leaving both feeling more comfortable then they where before. Because even though both would never admit it, the whole situation was a bit awkward.

They both made their way past The Fat Lady, and to what looked like a promising party, already well started. Sirius made his way over to them and pantomimed looking at his watch.

"By my calculations, we only have about twelve hours… Oh and by the way Lily love, I wouldn't drink the punch if I were you… I mean if I were me, then it would be okay but, wait I am me! That makes me feel so much better!"

"Bye James," Lily called spotting Mia, as James was dragged away by Sirius, winked and waved bye.

"Oh Lils," Mia called in a teasing sing-song voice when lily approached her, "Why ever did it take you so long to come here?"

"Oh shut it Mia! Oh and brilliant job during the game by the way, so I'm guessing it's just the two of us?"

"Don't sound so sad!" Mia laughed handing her a plate of fresh-from-the-kitchen pastries.

James' calculations where wrong though, the party only lasted until about 9, it seemed to their _relief_. One by one they all seemed to have smuggled themselves away from having to clean up. Lily worked into her head girl roles and ordered third years to clean up plastic cups, and second years plates, and so on, so by 10 the room looked unnaturally clean (considering there was a well raving party a while back). It was short in Lily's opinion most likely the lack of enthusiasm- since they weren't _too _excited about their win; it was against _Hufflepuff _after all.

It was about eleven as Lily made her way to the dormitory ready for bed, early for a Saturday, thinking she could catch up on some potion's studying. She knew it was to easy, being the fact she forgot her book back at the stadium. She made a split second decision- she needed that book, too much could easily be lost, especially all those extra notes she took. She knew better then to wait until morning, which happened once back in their first year- she never saw any of her herbology things again (though she thought James could be behind it)- thank goodness that subject was easy for her- but potions was another deal.

If anyone asked- she'd fake some "head work " or something. She grabbed a jacket and put on some shoes, hurrying to avoid Mia's questions before she came out of the bathroom.

The hallways where dark and empty- like usual, they didn't have patrols that night, even if they did, Lily somehow doubted any Slytherins would be there anyways. Stepping outside she shivered- it was quite cold, she made the walk to the stadium in fifteen minutes, and quickly found her books near the locker room- luckily she wouldn't have to search the stands. Walking out she heard something that made her head spin towards the direction of the forest. With a silver flash, she saw something that made her heart stumble a few beats or fall or something such as that, her jaw drop, and feel as if all emotion had left her, and all she could do was mutter, _"Oh James don't do this to me." _

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mae-Gene- Awe, thanks! You see people that's why I adore her reviews… anyways background on Frank and Alice, sure… I'll get that in there some where. Thanks for saying that they haven't confessed or anything- that helps so much! YAY! Please keep reading! 

**Steelo- **THANK YOU A TON FOR YOUR REVIEW! Please, oh please keep reading!

**Life is Crazy- **I adore Yellowcard too! Next chapter maybe I'll get to use another one of their songs… THANKS for the review!

**SpyGirl4747- **Phenomenal? I love that word! I'll be saying it all the time now, (groaning from my friends…) Anyways thanks for the review! Slytherins only get worse…

Twerksie Gogara Relffin- Thanks for taking time to read my story; I really appreciate it- and the suggestions- I took to heart! THANKS! 

**The General- **Oh gosh, the general, what can I say to the general? I don know! Hmmm… HELP ME! Lol… don't worry I'm good for about the next 2 chapters, but how long could that last?

**A/N- **OMG! Is that a cliffy? How was the chapter? OH PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS… well anyways, I lied, Halloween is next chapter- and "Christmas" is coming soon! Really how was it? I'll hopefully update by Friday (for someone's birthday! Can you guess who Allie? You? Yah right….) PLEASE REVIEW this weirdo chapter…. You guys rock my sox…. Also this was meant to have a bit more subtle emotions- from Lily's perspective, James' are a whole lot stronger, does that make sense? Oh well….

Like Always,

TajM


	10. Unrequited Love Sucks

**Dedicated to the Marauders and A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GENERAL ALLIE-ALLIE! **Okay at the count of three, all together now! One, two, three- Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you… Wait! What am I thinking, I stink at singing….

**A/N- Okay here we go! Chapter 10! Finally here- but I feel it's quite long w/ a good deal of different random ideas! To separate them you will see phrases from different songs… Don't worry it's not a song story or anything but sets a bit of moods…  
(that's what you get when you type and listen to your I-pod at the same time!) I hope it's not too annoying! Don't worry it's just a one time thing! I am so excited for eleven! I have been brain storming that one for a LONG time now! But onto chapter ten! **

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Lyrics removed now! If you'd like to know what they where just e-mail me! I don't want to… but I guess this is just the way it'll have to work! **

_With a silver flash, she saw something that made her heart stumble a few beats or fall or something such as that, her jaw drop, and feel as if all emotion had left her, and all she could do was mutter, "Oh James don't do this to me."_

**James' P.O.V.**

Lily has been completely avoiding me for the past week now. This is nothing new for me, the part that is new is that I usually know why… but this time I honestly don't have the faintest clue. She has gone so far into the avoiding me thing, the only time she surpasses herself to give me even a passing glance it is filled with so much _hate_ and _disgust_ it is unrecognizable and undistinguishable as the bright green eyes of a red head I desperately wanted.

The only thing wrong is _I don't know why_! We were so _happy_ or at least content with one another's company just after the Quiditch match, which takes off my leading guesses as to why. This is unbearable I swear! It's hard to explain- but it's easier when she hated me before…

But James Potter will not let that get in the way of his seventh year! I led the Quiditch practices to perfection, only my thoughts kept going to how cut e she looked when she was excited after they won thinking _If I ever win another match Lily- even play another I'll dedicate it to you-_, I went on my rounds like I should- only she always left without me, -_but that never stopped me from following behind her, better safe then sorry-_, and the marauder in me kept on with the pranks, they where smaller ones for now on no one in particular, but we wanted to waver the anticipation… _-but that voice in my head kept repeating, that's why Lily hated you, that's why Lily couldn't stand you. _

But tomorrow would be the Halloween feast- she'd have to speak to me then, even in the most business like manor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter," Lily snapped at James the night before Halloween.

"Lils?" James asked astounded by her approaching him.

" We will have to prepare for the feast right after lunch." She said formally making to step away.

"Lily?"

"What do you want Potter?"

_She was calling me Potter again… _ That caused him to pause.

"Don't waste my time Potter!" she muttered before walking on.

---

James sat down for lunch on the Gryffindor table next to the other Marauders. There was exactly 38 minutes to go until he would be in the Grand Hall with Lily- by himself, while she was furious with him- not a good combo.

Finishing their kidney pie all three wished him luck and walked out to 'study potions- can you believe it's almost end of the quarter!' 'Check up with 'fill in random name of the recent flavor of the week' or 'nothing, just hang around'.

James sat in the back of the table where Lily was hanging around on the opposite side muttering furiously to Mia about something- three guesses who, what and why. As soon as the last first year Hufflepuff left (more because of the evil glances the heads were sending their way then the fact that they finished eating or anything), Lily went to work by putting charms on candles to make the flame continue (not one that would last for eternity, but a simpler version of the same thing- but still impressive) and change colors to purple where they belonged in sequence. James automatically put unbreakable charms on pumpkins and sent them floating in air. They worked in utter silence for the next three hours. It was torture for both, to spend four hours in there (you see James gave up after the first hour).

During this whole time James thought nothing more then how amazing it was that Lily was so organized, so precise, and so perfect. After setting a mist around the room- a interesting affect, cheap, but got the job done, Lily muttered something about having to go get changed into her Hogwarts' robes.

James sighed and decided to get the same thing done, but both went a different way to the common room.

The whole way he thought how it would be if they where just on speaking terms- nothing more then that. It would have been fun almost if nothing else. They could have laughed on how it would have to be so much better, they where _Gryffindors_ in fact. They would have pretended each pumpkin to be the head of a different teacher, and would have at least spent three hours in the company of a friend

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily and James sat at the back of the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to announce the end of the feast.

"Well, that had been a marvelous feast- but before we go, the head boy and girl have come with a bit of entertainment to end our night off with!"

Both stood apart on opposite sides of the hall, wands pointed at the enchanted ceiling, what they would do was anybody's guess, but nobody would have guessed indoor_ fireworks_.

Sparks of brilliant red and gold lasted and lingered on (with a couple of green and silvers here and there but nothing extreme, what do you expect when you have two heads from the same house?)

It wasn't exactly highly advanced magic- even if it was both where more than capable of completing it. It might have been easy magic for them, but even the 'mature' seventh years found themselves as engrossed as a two year old on the Fourth of July. After they ended an applause rang the hall (even from some Slytherins…) and suddenly there was a stage shown up in front of the teachers- where a band (rated number one on the WWN showed up) and cheers and squeals from different genders started up, giving the head girl, Lily Evans an enough time to leave the hall without any one noticing, or so she thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lily!" he yelled following her out into the hallway.

"What would you **like** Potter?" she blew up.

"What I want Evans is a bit of an explanation!"

"About what?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" she screamed back

"You have been avoiding me," he yelled back. "Why? Is it because of what happened with the Slytherins Lily? Because it's killing me inside not telling- or doing anything to them back!"

Lily just stared at James serenely like he just answered 6 to the question 2+2.

"Why? Lily I need to know!"

"I don't know _Prongs_," she answered coolly and stomped away.

James stood there for a second gaping- then connected the dots.

"Li…Lil…Lily, why did you call me _Prongs_?" his heart beating so loud he was sure she could hear it.

"Well isn't that what your little friends call you, and isn't that what we were acting like- friends?"

"But… Did you find anything out?" he asked trying to be casual- hoping she wouldn't realize the sweat that was quickly developing on his forehead.

"What? Nothing of importance to you…"

He let out a sigh of relief and his pace began to slow down.

"Why should it be important to you that a guy I care for had been running around campus as an unregistered-"

James clapped his hand on her mouth and she let out a muffled sound in out rage, until they moved out of the corridors into a closet where he let her rant on- not knowing what to expect, but knowing it wouldn't be pleasant and that he deserved every bit of it…

"HOW could you be so imprudent, do you have NO conscience, no judgment what-so-ever!"?

"Lily can you please let me explain?"

"No Potter! There is nothing to explain! But, wait tell me- how where you planning on explaining to your mother that you have a life sentence in Azkaban because you wanted to have a bit of fun pranking kids around school?"

"Lils…"

"Don't you _Lils_ me you git! Now listen up- you need to hear this! I'm guessing you're not the only one! So is the rest of your little group- what are your conceited names? Oh yes, the _Marauders _able to do this too?"

James stared blankly at his shoes, so many thoughts rushing through his head as he ran a finger through his hair (something he tried very hard not to do all year).

"Do you realize how criminally dangerous being an unregistered one is! You could have gotten killed, or stuck with antlers on your head for the rest of your life! You could have gotten _blown up_- it's suicide! Did you even _think _for a moment? Oh no I remember now, you don't think!" she shrieked,

James desperately wondered if they could hear them at the Great Hall, no the band was too loud… _thank goodness that man could play a mean violin _(a phrase you don't happen to hear too often now-a-days…)

"Look at me Potter! I thought you changed! But this proves to be the most immature thing possible! And don't worry your precious head over it!" She saw that his face had become pale with fear. "I won't tell anyone! It's not my place! But just think who else could have seen- you'd be blackmailed for life- framed whatever!"

"Lily-"

"Shut up Potter- I don't want to hear it!"

"No Lily," James started to get a little angry himself, "I think you need to hear me out."

"Fine go on, quickly, but your wasting your breath and my time."

"We had a REASON to- a real reason Lily."

"Fine let me hear it!"

"The only thing is I can't tell you."

"Oh that's just GREAT, how CONVENIENT for you! 'I can't tell you why I'm such a big-headed egotistical jerk who cares more about having fun and goofing off then anything else'!"

"That's not true."

"Oh yes- you're right, it's because you _have a reason_, only for some strange reason you can't tell me! I can guess you will eventually- that's when you come up with one! I always thought you where good at improp too!"

"I can't tell you Lily," he then whispered, "because it's not my reason to tell."

"Just tell me Potter- you're a stag, what about Black, Lupin and Pettigrew? Can they become anything? Just spill- I'll find out anyways- it's quite easy to distinguish a normal animal from an aminigus so just tell me."

"Yes,"Was all James could say.

"WHAT?" She forced his most precious secrets he stayed so to loyal over the years.

"Dog, rat."

"That's it? That's only three Potter! Well, it is WELL advanced magic," she muttered slightly impressed- trying no to show it, embellishing more on her anger, "I expect Peter might…"

"Lupin's not one."

"So he listened to the rules… that's why I thought _you _were horrible for the position you're selfish and heartless Potter! Could you imagine what could have happened? I guess Remus could… that's why… Oh my…"

"What?" James muttered coolly.

"Remus is, isn't he?"

"What?" James asked slightly interested now.

"I always _guessed_ you know, but I never thought it right to go up and say- 'Oh, hey by the way Remus.' I figured it was, but terribly hoped it wasn't true. I can't believe it…" she muttered not shouting anymore.

"You figured what out?" James was truly in shock… and troubled.

"Yes- it was kinda obvious, his mo- I've seen his mom, she doesn't look that sick at all, she'd be on her death bed all the times she was, and he looked so tired afterwards… and the Bogart! But, there could have always been other explanations… like that it wasn't…" she muttered passing the closet. "And you then… Oh, oh, oh… this is crazy! YOU had to be crazy! Didn't you realize, that, that…."

And now James Potter realized why Lily Evans had been avoiding her for that whole time- and knew deep inside that she was right… that she knew more then he would ever want anyone to know outside of The Marauders, and that she reacted how she should have- but the only thing was, James _wished_ she wouldn't have.

And now she was going on about bites, and how-bad it-would-make-Remus-feel- and-how-they-would-have-to-live-with-the-guilt-the-rest-of-their-lives.

"And what do we do now Lily?" James spoke in a low scratchy voice, not sarcastically- but seriously with remorse even.

"I don't know Potter! You and your little friends should work out another wonderful scheme and what not… but you can't leave Remus to do it on his own again." She admitted grudgingly.

"No, I mean us."

"Huh? There's no 'us', there's never even been an 'us'! You can't talk about what to do next with an "us", if there was never anything before it! It's chronologically impossible! You have to be kidding me! I'll tell you what we do… We do nothing!"

"Why are you doing this Lily? I know I was wrong- but we haven't got caught before and well, what are you thinking Lily?" he sighed.

"But I did! What if there are other people who know- but just won't confront you! But, that isn't the point Potter; can we just, just be on speaking terms, strictly business speaking terms?"

James' hear literally fell, after all those years- he finally felt this would be it _the year_, Gryffindor Quiditch captain, head boy_ and Lily Evans… _and now could you guess witch one he honestly wanted the most? The one he would give anything up for? Which one, well, it was the same one who he sighed to, nodded his head grudgingly thinking nothing more then _10 steps backwards…_

But the only thing was that he couldn't continue wooing her like he did in fifth year- continuously running around asking her out, and playing pranks on her, things where to different now, to many things happened, she was different. _He_ was different.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was hard to explain how the next _month_ was like. It can most detail, and honestly be described in four stages. The first being complete shock for James (that lasting about an hour), the second being the one where James tried to get Lily to notice him again (not as desperately as he would have in fifth year or anything but still little 'Hey Evans, whatchya doin'?'). The third stage became the realization that things would never ever be the same again, and maybe it wasn't worth it (it only made Lily hate his guts even more, the sickening expression said it the best. The forth and final step (for now) was when both where oddly formal, and polite to one another.

--

It was almost two weeks after Halloween and James had just come back from patrolling with Lily and flopped down on the bed. Patrolling _behind_ Lily more like it!

He flipped over and looked at pictures on his bedside table.

A casual family picture of a tall man with his own head of messy hair next to a little six-year-old with a matching hair style along with a pretty woman with a hair full of brown curls where waving enthusiastically at him, while the little boy continued to point to a giraffe behind where they where posing.

Beside that there was another type of family picture- of four fifteen-year-old boys in their Hogwarts robes smiling smugly at the camera. A very good looking tall one leaning against another with messy hair both laughing as they twirled their wands, a sandy haired boy smiling honestly shaking his head at the other two while another pudgy one looked on and burst out laughing at random time.

Lastly was one with snow everywhere and the wizard picture showed the same messy haired boy at sixteen chasing a pretty flustered red head around the grounds of Hogwarts with a piece of missile-toe. She kept turning back and tried to throw snowballs back at him- but he was too fast for her and quickly tackled her and she grudgingly left a quick peck on his cheek and then started laughing.

She may have _hated _him- but she never really loathed him as much as she said she did. It was hard to explain- he teased her- she shouted back- but they never where sworn enemies in the way they were with the Slytherins. They where even able to be _friends_ this year. But James knew that it would never happen now, after what he did, it wouldn't – even arguing would b be better, at least they would be talking and responding to one another…. The only thing was this year, besides being friends, James felt that he now knew why her smiles gave him butterflies- when he would normally be able to ask her out bluntly in front of the whole Grand Hall… It was because he felt that this was something a whole lot stronger- but what could happen now, when she didn't even want to look at him.

James would have given anything to change this. _Anything_. He didn't know what to do. The reason being was that he only knew half the problem.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the first week in December (meaning the fourth stage), and the two heads where holding a prefect meeting in the Prefect lounge (yes prefects do get a lounge room- what they do in there to this day is not exactly sure…)

"Hufflepuff- Folger."

"Here." replied a sandy haired fifth year.

"Well- that's every one," Lily stated looking up from her notebook. "This meeting is held so we can decide what we are going to do for winter break, including decorations and some sort of activity."

"We need to split decorating time up as well so you and your co-head can just sign up in one of the blocks afterwards." James started. "So does anyone have any suggestions?"

A sixth year spoke up excitedly in a dreamy voice, "How about a ball for Christmas day! That would be so cool, fun, festive and _romantic_!"

Lily just stared poison at the poor little blond _idiot, so naïve, so young… _"Well, I thought since we we're planning something for the end of the year- how about we do something a bit more casual? Something for New Years maybe?"

"OOO!" squealed the girl clearly not getting the point. "A masquerade and we can all take our masks off at midnight! That would be so amazing!"

James cut in seeing Lily's obviously disgusted face, "That does seem a bit cliché." He winked as the girl swooned (kind of). " "But a nice count down party seems fun- food and music? Nothing over board though."

"Sounds good- meaning we can go home for the Holidays and come back later?" spoke up a sixth year.

"Sure- the regular students can, I guess we can get an early train ride- it's been done before… But do you want us back earlier lily?" spoke up some other fifth year.

"James and I will have to think it out- but so our we pretty much agreed unanimously?" She smiled. James could live through a million arguments with lily- but that gentle smile would always get to him.

A bit of groaning but mostly nodding occurred. As the prefects left the two heads started to clean up around the room- straightening up random papers. It was awkward…

"Right ole slobs these prefects are…" James said as Lily politely laughed at his pathetic attempt at small talk.

"True…"

"Lily I can't take this anymore!"

"James," she warned almost threaten like.  
"No- I have to say it now. Please Lily- you are killing me!"

Her face looked shocked at what he said- and his words slightly pained her.

"Lily Evans I need you in my life! I do! I keep having… I just want one more chance Lily… just one more…. Please let me show you I'm better then my mistakes!"

"What the heck Potter!" she answered getting angry. "You know what- all these years did you ever realize that you never even knew me?"

"Know you? Lily I know you all right?"

"How?"

"Lily Kirsten Evans I know that you where born on April 19th- that you have an older sister that is a Muggle, and you two have continuous arguments, but you love her anyways, I know that you are right handed, love to read anything, and even though you are in Hogwarts it's hard to find you without a Jane Austin, Charlotte Bronte or Shakespeare in your hand. That you secretly still read fairy tales every now and then, for laughs, but wish that they might actually be real!

"I know that you have a sweet tooth, but don't care for chocolate much, that you write letters to your family every Thursday, that your father calls you his little Lily of the Valley, though lilies and lily of the valleys are completely different types of flowers… I know that you and Mia tend to give each other practically identical gifts for Christmas, that you and Frank have play checkers never chess! I know that your once turned a boy's hair into a shade of blue when he made fun of another kid- and no one could explain why. I know you stick up for people Lily, that you're a good person, that you're the type of person who has made me crazy- in the good way- for the past six years… and you keep grudges Lily, and I know right now that you hate me- very much. But I know I don't blame you, but never say I don't know you Lily!"

At first she paused a little oddly shocked, then she gave him a puzzled look and muttered, "What have you been doing Potter, stalking me?"

That could have been as bad as slapping him- no worse.

"No Lily Kirsten Evans, they are just things I thought every man should now about the woman he loves." He spoke softly not once taking his eyes off hers. Here he was pouring his hear out to her, and all she could do was stare, not cry, respond or yell- just stare.

Lily could only gap as he walked out- closing the door softly behind him. She was always the one to leave first, but that wasn't what bothered her until now, He never used that L word with her this year until just now… It was scary, but she had no doubt in her mind that he was one hundred percent serious. There were very few fibers in her mind that didn't want to run after him- to tell him that she didn't hate him.

That the truth was well different to that- that she loved his smile his laugh, that she missed it terribly, that he was a wonderful friend and she missed that. But the parts of her that thought differently had a strong reason to keep her feet glued to that spot. Her patronus- his animagus form… she was scared about what that meant, yes Lily Evans was scared about what that meant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Ami!" Lily called as she plopped herself next to her best friend. It was a week until Christmas break and freezing outside, the grounds a thick blanket of white.

"Lils," she nodded laughing. A small tan owl made his way to Lily and dropped a letter that was aiming for her porridge, but she caught it in time. She ripped the Muggle envelope open.

_Dear Lily (of the valley),_

_Your father and I have to ask you a huge favor. We know our head girl was suppose to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays because of her duties (and her frantic sister's upcoming wedding maybe?) But we need to ask something very important of you love. We were hoping you could stay at Great-Aunt Cassidy's house in Devon for the first half of break? Knowing my little girl we assume yes, after reaching the platform take this ticket for a train ride to Devon. Thank you love, she's been awfully lonely but we're so busy preparing for Tunias wedding! We'll miss you like crazy! You are honestly the best! I'm so sorry it had to be like this, but we'll make it up this summer! Remember I know your father's aunt can be a little, err… bossy and ironic at times but she loves you girls, and I'm sure it will mean a lot to her! _

_Tons and tons of love,_

_Mum_

Lily read this and groaned.

"What?"

Lily threw the paper at Mia and as Mia glanced over it her face fell.

"Awe Lils I'm sorry, I'm sure it'll be all right."

"But I can't leave you here with these… these _fellow seventh year Gryffindor boys!_"

"What about us?" Sirius called sitting next to Mia. "Yes we already know- we're charming and diviner, what else is new?"

"See what I mean!"

"It'll be fine! James tell her it'll be fine!"

"Um…" James responded sitting across from Lily and next to Frank. "It'll be fine! What'll be fine?"

The letter that was circling the table skipped a few people and made it's way to James, "Don't worry Lily, you can just come back on the early train- the party will be fine."

_At least he's talking to me normally now._

"Thanks, but that's not it," she groaned. "It's just that my great-aunt is kind of… well she hates me…"

"The letter seems to contradict that," Frank answered fairly.

"Whatever…"

"Oh go and have fun in Muggle Devon Lillikins, without your friends, magic, Jamsie Wamsi Poo." Sirius started (James winced- and not only because of the pet name). "And when you come back I promise our dear Jamsie will be back to his old pranking marauder womanizer ways."

"I'm not a womanizer!" James answered defiantly.

"Yes you are." Sirius said knowledgably.

"Okays…" James muttered his head dropping to his hands from the lack of sleep. They all responded to full moons differently. Sirius was extra hyper, Peter was still asllep and James… well James was always different. Lily looked at him questionably as to say full moon? He nodded as she quickly left his gaze. That was another source of his insomnia…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks you guys!

Pottervirgo- Yay!

Spygirl4747- Did you like what happened? I never even made it to the spelling bee! (I think I might have once- I don't remember! But I was on list C- which was the highest level, thank goodness we don't have sp. Tests anymore! But that was completely random! Sorry!) Thanks!

Life is crazy- So it _was_ a cliffy! Yes I knew I could do it!

Mae-Gene- Oh the Slytherins will pay… it's all about when! Thanks for your review! It was awesome, like always! There's going to be a lot of Lily emotions in the next chapter! Poor girl…

Cylobaby- Oh! I feel so bad! That was just a joke- I didn't mean that you where suppose to read or anything! But thanks for the review! (Honestly I wouldn't drink punch anywhere! Lol)

General Muffin- KELS YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST! (I do not have a crush on anyone you moron!)

Rimmy- YOU ARE SO NICE! You'd have done awesome writing with me, but thanks all the same! LOL!

A/N- So whatdya think? It's weird and different I know! But believe me I know where I'm going! YES I DO! I hope you weren't too bored or anything! It get's better in my opinion, but mine doesn't matter very much! Your does my wonderful readers so I hope you review and offer me you suggestions/ comments/ advice and what not! I love them so much! Sorry for the slight wait! But next chapter will be coming VERY soon! I'm so excited about what will happen! There are so many things to look foreword to! Oh how annoying were the songs? I really thought the chapter called for it! Don't expect many more (don't sue to anyone who it may concern!) But I love some songs, and when I listen to them they remind me so much of this story, well you get the idea…. YOU GUYS ROCK! I look SO foreword to reviews! I practically squeal…lol!

Like always,

TajM

/ You know you want to!


	11. Untold Secrets Suck The Truth Sucks More

Dedicated to the AWESOME HMS MARAUDERS- don't we rock? Yes we rock! (I thought that was a rhetorical question….)   
A/N- Wow! Here it is chapter 11! Can you believe it! Eleven chapters! I can't either, buy boy are there a whole lot more where these came from! I am so excited to continue but first a serious note! Okay- Song lyrics deleted… I hate that it has to be this way- but I guess it does! Oh well! Goodies! Huggles to all who listened! –Like always, TajM Untold Secrets Suck- The Truth Sucks More   
oOoOoOoOoOoOo "Um… Great Aunt Cassidy?" Lily called looking the empty hallway. "Is anyone home?" 

"Here Kirsten, no need to shout." Came a reply from a stout woman with her gray hair in a tight bun, reading glasses on the edge of her nose, a pointed nose that gave her an ever-speculating look. There was nothing friendly about her.

Lily sighed, "Oh, hello? It's nice to see you."

"Yes, yes, come in Kirsten- don't leave the door open, who knows what type of insects may come in."

_In December_ Lily thought.

"And don't call me 'great-aunt' makes me feel quite old!"

_And the wrinkles don't?_

" Aunt would do quite fine- but don't dare call me Cassidy! I don't encourage formality- you should know."

"Yes Aunt Cassidy, and you can call me _Lily_, since that happens to be name." She managed to make that comment sound less rude by laughing slightly at the end.

"Lily- I don't really appreciate the fact that your parents gave you such a Flower-child name…"

_It so is not. _

"Now Petunia is a nice, respectable name, if they had to keep a pattern why not Rose-Mary, or Heather?"

_Rose-Mary is an herb._

"You're right. But Lily is simpler."

"True. And in my old age that's all we're looking for, isn't it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Lily managed to suppress a smile. _This was going to be a LONG week… _

--

"Lily!" called the aunt as she dusted away at an already spotless vase. "Please continue this for me whilst I go prepare dinner."

"Sure." Lily said and grabbed the feather duster and made her self around the shelf and moved onto the bookshelf, _Dickenson, Bronte, Shakespeare, Alcott, Dickens, and Austin. War and Peace, Crime and Punishment, A Tale of Two Cities, A Room with a View _stared back at her. For a stuck up old prude (sorry dad) she must have an avid vocabulary. _Moby Dick, Robinson Cruis, Sense and Sensibility. _Lily frowned as she saw a _Hamlet_ to _King Lear_ sitting together in a nice pile with other works of the famous play writer. Moving from book to book, she found a single book hidden in a corner behind a thick dictionary. She read the title smiling slightly _Romeo and Juliet_.

--

"Lily come, dinner is set."

Dinner was a meal consisting of consisting of a warm broth severely lacking salt- and seasoning like the rest of the house.

"How was the train ride?"'

"Er… good."

"And how is school going? I heard that you have been made head girl."

"Yes, school is going well, thank you."

"What's the name of the school again?"

"Umm… Saxton's School for Girls."

"Yes and why didn't Petunia go there?" Aunt Cassidy questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"Her grades weren't high enough?" Lily supplied weakly.

"Of course."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hola James- Mr. Potter- oh well- James!"

"Hello Professor Prewert." James called as he walked into the defense against the DADA room. "When are you going back the ministry? It's killing me calling a family friend by his last name- after years of calling him Fabby…"

The Professor (who was only older by a few years) groaned, "Now don't do that Mr. Potter, and don't worry, I myself would prefer calling my students by such things as Jamsie... but we can't all get what we want! Besides I promised Gideon I would keep a tab on the _Marauders_ and their little pranks. Especially you and your little escapade for a certain Ms. _Evans_." He laughed.

"Ha ha, Fabian, very funny," James replied glumly.

"I know it was wasn't it?"

"Well see you around later then…"

"You too then Mr. Potter- Do be careful I think a certain Mr. Sirius Black and Lupin are looking for you with an abnormally large supply of snowballs…"

"Crap," James replied smiling slightly. "Gotta go prof!"

Professor Prewert shook his head as he watched the disgruntled teenager make his way out of the class room.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, I didn't see you come in!"

"Hello Fabian- how is our head boy doing?"

"Very well, I'm sure, but of course I sense there _might be a bit of tension with the head girl, perhaps_?"

"Isn't there always?" the strict Professor asked amused.

"And you chose those two to work together in harmony?"

"Dumbledore always ahs his reasons…"

"Really Minerva!"

"Well, when they aren't arguing or at each other's throats you must admit that they do make a good team- they both are highly talented, in my opinion balance each other off…"

_Playing matchmaker are we? Fabian thought smiling. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily was dusting again the next day… It was all that she seemed to have been doing.

This time a parlor- coated in layers of dust, and not used in years.

She started on a cabinet after finishing the fireplace lifting frames depicted faded landscapes and vases and candles over so she could dust underneath.

When Lily saw one last picture far in the corner crumpled and hidden behind fake flowers, she gasped and jumped back, having to clap a her hand on her mouth to keep from screaming.

It was a _wizard _photograph!

A pretty young curly haired woman waved enthusiastically under a head of red hair, next to a handsome man with his arm around her waist. Both were grinning and waving at shocked Lily.

"Lily!"

Lily jumped at the sound of her name, and decided to keep the snapshot in the pocket of her jeans… to… to _investigate _later.

"Coming Aunt Cassidy!"

--

That picture was what Lily was staring at through the night, while she was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep (she honestly didn't want to though.)

Wizarding photos where a shock to her at first but now where completely as normal as James Potter's attempts to ask her out. (Wait… why was she thinking about _that_, right _now_). But definitely not here- not in the house of her great-aunt who was so obviously a _Muggle_.

The woman photographed was obviously pretty and obviously meant something to that man and vice versa. Was it somebody her aunt knew? Lily couldn't imagine such a joyful and carefree expression would once mark the strict and dull face of Cassidy Evans.

Lily now had a deep yearning desire to see her own photos. She now propped out an album (she 'needed a little bit of magic with her' as Mia had said') from her duffle bag at the foot of her bed, and hid under her quilt reading by the light of the crack in the curtain.

An eleven-year-old Mia smiled back at her with a first year's enthusiasm and innocence, and on the flip side a frowning twelve-year-old one with her tongue sticking out. Lily remembered that picture. Mia got her hair cut to a daring length- to her chin, a horrible decision for someone's who hair was so curly, thick and, frizzy as Mia's. That gave Sirius Black a few nicknames for her…

Frank, Mia and Lily were sitting at Three Broomsticks for their first time- loaded on Honeyduke's sweets but still ready for Butterbear, an enthusiastic game of checkers with Frank, Mia and Lily squealing and hugging after Gryffindor beat Slytherin at last year's Quiditch game. They all helped bring a homely atmosphere to the bare walls of the guest room

Lily was passionately telling off a fourteen-year-old boy with incredibly messy hair, and all he did to respond was smile- hand her a rose, and transform it into a lily… James Potter…

_James Potter_.

And she was even starting to like him, after years of hating him, despising him, cursing his every word he spoke towards her, she was actually starting to like him… and what does he do? He proved her dead wrong- for trusting him in any form- and dead like right for what she thought before.

_It was dark the night of the Quiditch match and Lily had to go find her book. While walking back from the Quiditch pitch she saw something… something so bright that it caught her eye and shook her inside and out. She saw James Potter turn into a beautiful stag… He was an animagus! Her first reaction was shock, amazement, but then fear and anger…_

Not talking to James was hard… but acting like nothing happened after she saw that would be much harder. Was she over reacting? Definitely not… but why did she feel so guilty right now so far away from the Hogwarts ground? It was because she might have gone a bit to far… maybe she shouldn't have criticized his loyalty to his friends, but what really sunk in was when he said the _L_ word and that just wasn't fair! Taking over all her defenses like that! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! SHE SPENT OVER A MONTH TELLING HERSELF TO IGNORE IT- AND TAKE THAT IDEA OUT OF HER HEAD! She doesn't listen to herself very much…

She didn't hate him just scared (though she hated to admit it)… he was rash and… and…. Maybe James knew her quite well, but she didn't until this year. Oh yes she knew James Potter- but not this type, the sympathetic, more mature, honest, friendly, responsible, _real? _

But the patronus. Yes she had finally came to the real problem… that patronus was so real… and so was his form… and _what did that mean? _Okay, so maybe she didn't want to know what that really meant. And all her guesses where not pointing to what she wanted to hear… She had been performing it for years now (though she didn't really need it… yet) and always found her corporal form odd. A stag? Why a stag? Some girls get otters, bolts of lightning, rush of sparks… and she gets a stag…just great Lily… it would almost be as bad as being a seer…

These types of things don't happen in real life- they're fairy tale events, fake hopes thought up by fantasizing day dreamers- not real. They went against order, structure, and a schedule and wouldn't ever happen to Lily Evans, whose world revolved around those things.

_She was only seventeen- love didn't fit in yet! _

But it wasn't fair to make James, innocent, always so kind James pay for her stupidity and fear. She was a Gryffindor and why was she scared…. But the uneasy thought fogging her mind was that he probably didn't care anymore, that he gave up… no that would be okay still for her. That he moved on- with her finally coming back and with that pleasantly uneasy thought Lily Evans tried to fall asleep, the last thought she had was of James' face right before she kissed him that first time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James' last thought before drifting into another night of uneasy sleep was of Lily that was on her face when she confronted him with what she knew. It was a look of anger… and pain. James Potter would never want to cause the single love of his life- a major reason for his will to wake up in the mornings any pain.

It was horrible watching the Slytherins cursing her… he felt such a strong hatred for anyone who would dare harm her in any way… she was so important to him… he realized then or maybe he did before or later… did it really matter when… that he loved her. Yes love, not just a stupid crush, but also a rush of emotions so strong that they couldn't be explained.

But now he was doing something just as bad as they had done- he made hurt her- maybe not severely, but in a way he never meant to and he couldn't stand that. It wasn't meant to happen, all he ever wanted to show the girl he always seemed to was taken with that she could be happy with him. But not this, not her being quite, hiding things from her friends, her unhappiness. Not for a moment, he wasn't a self conceited anymore- he didn't have a large head and wasn't selfish, and that's when James Potter decided that he loved Lily Evans enough, to not love her…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pass the sugar please, Lily. Thank you."

Lily and her aunt where having mid morning tea now.

"Aunt Cassidy do you have any photo albums anywhere?"

"What? Well not really? Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just curious, I personally do love photos. I like to paint and so on but photographs are so much different don't you think?" Lily knew she was speaking gibberish but she didn't care, somehow she would have to lead into her real point.

"I suppose so."

"To me photos are like movies almost, they hold many stories, don't they? It is almost like watching a mini-movie being played. Sometimes I wish… oh no… it's silly!" Lily tried to sound like a giggling schoolgirl.

"What?"

"That they actually _moved_, but that would be like _wizardry, magic_."

Her aunt spluttered her tea. "Yes I suppose it would be… why are we having such a random conversation?"

"I don't know, I suppose it reminds me of my headmaster _Dumbledore_."

"WHO?"

"Have you heard of him?"

"Lily Kirsten Evans you're a witch?" the aunt stuttered in shock.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked slightly amused, slightly shocked (but hiding it well).

"Hog…hog… Hogwarts… Dumbledore…the new head-master…"

"Oh- that, yes. Now with that out of the way, how do you know about this all?"

"I only spent seven years- seven of the best years of my life there!" the old dignified woman began to quarrel like a young teenager.

"Well now we're getting somewhere!"

"I can't believe your parents kept this from me…"

"Well, I don't see where they are to be blamed."

"Excuse me! But who do you think you got your magical blood from?" and quickly scanning her over, "many other things."

"Like?"

"Your red hair. Mine."

_Possessive aren't we? _

"Now can you please explain this photo for me Aunt Cassidy," Lily politely questioned placing the photo on the table.

"It's him… him…"

"Who?" Lily asked earnestly.

"Where did you get that? Why are you showing me? I don't want to talk about this… I left the wizarding world long ago because of it… Don't think I would tell you now!"

"Please Aunt Cassidy. I've always wondered where I had this from and now that I know I wish I could share with you things that are so hard to explain to anyone else in the family! But first, I wish I knew about _you_."

"That man… next to me… was the love of my life child…the one who made me feel… wonderful…. my reason for living… and when he stopped… I did too." She muttered her eyes filling up with tears, burning up red, as she turned away.

Lily gaped and looked at her aunt trying to imagine her as a young woman at Hogwarts in love.

"What happened?" Lily asked softly.

"He always used to follow me around for years in the beginning, bloody handsome and popular- but always asked me! He was amazing, but I would never admit that to him."

This sounded oddly familiar to Lily and it was scary, and she felt a queer tingle go down her back.

"But when we became heads he proved to me that he was real and I loved him for that. He showed me how to have fun, how to live, how to love… It is hard to explain- but the times where tough and dangerous and he was so brave… so brave… we both where in the ministry… engaged… and he was… he later on… he was murdered and with him died my liveliness, my sense of everything, and I couldn't stay in the world we both loved so much. I moved to this small town where I grew up… and decided I would be a like a Muggle."

Lily took sharp breaths as tears began rolling down the old woman's clouded eyes that where staring into space.

"It will never be something I could ever explain… ever… but after something like that you can't just move on, and I was never able to love again… never wanted to."

And for the next while both witches just sat there looking at not one another- there hands, there feet, the wall but not one another, until her aunt spoke one last thing about the matter.

"Lily right now I want to tell you something, we were twenty three- but I keep wondering if I listened to my heart sooner if I would have a family now… if we would have more time together… my only regret… I never regret falling in love- it is the single most amazing feeling in the world and never fear it, if you have any chance for it Lily seize it. Be careful of course- but I was too much… sometimes you have to follow your heart and understand that something is out of your hands Lily… just try it out… try everything once especially love."

'_James. James! James?' her mind screamed. _

"What was his name?"

"Harry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pass me the snowflake Lily!"

Lily levitated the ornament over to her aunt with her wand.

"It feels so good to have a tree in the house again- it's been too long…"

Both had now become friends almost… closer even… there was a blood bond there as well, especially for Cassidy Evans- it had been too long for so many things.

--

Lily woke up, with one thought… it's Christmas morning isn't it?

Her watch read 6 but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so moved on to the pile of presents by her bed.

A set of beautifully bound books from her aunt, a beautiful bracelet, some jumpers, and money of course and long letter from her parents. Chess set from Frank (he knew she was horrible at it!) and she groaned a purse just like the one she sent to Mia from Mia! Honeyduke's chocolate from Remus, Bertie Bots from Sirius, and a set of bath soaps from Alice and Byrne. That seemed to be all- a good load this year (including home-made fudge from Mrs. Potter.) Her hands shook as she reached for the last perfectly packaged box, _To My Lily Flower_, _Love Like Always_ James.

As she slowly opened it she saw that it was a locket… like the one she had last year but broke during one of the Marauder's pranks, and had a lily on it, she, now used to James' wit opened it expecting to see a picture of him or something like that- but no, he didn't… It was beautiful… and they where in the middle of a quarrel so he really shouldn't have, but he did….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James woke up early on Christmas morning, and made his way to the stack of presents that was collected by his bed. Quiditch gear, books, Quiditch items, clothing, chocolate, candy and more Quiditch stuff was unwrapped next to his bed, when he found that he had on perfectly wrapped box left.

Who from? He had everyone already that he could imagine. Aunts, uncles, all of them, he had already opened. He shook his head in disbelief when he read:

_Merry Christmas James!_

_I do hope this brings you good luck! I know, I know, you're not superstitious… _

_Your friend,_

_Lily Evans_

Out of the box fell three pairs of _socks_ (along with some sweets from Honeydukes), Quiditch socks no less. With depictions of snitches, brooms and so forth- she had spent time finding them, all charmed to do different things such as zoom around. He laughed remembering the joke at Hogsmeade that October- why did it feel forever ago?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily and her aunt where sitting by the fireplace in the parlor drinking hot chocolate late Christmas night (around eleven).

"Lily, are you all right?" The old woman asked. "You have been quite quiet all day."

"Oh- yes everything is fine! I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to get back earlier then planned…"

"Who is he?"

"What? There is no _he_!" Lily replied stubbornly. She couldn't believe she was arguing about a boy with the same great-aunt who she couldn't even get to call her by her real name just days earlier.

"Of course there is, I bet it is that Potter boy isn't it?"

"NO!"

"You've only been talking about him for the past few days now!"

"He's just a friend." _I hope he's still that anyways._

"A friendly friend?"

"Whatever," Lily replied staring at the flames of the fire dance around. It was true, she was thinking about James and only James. She was really really really missing him, and she was over it and ready to freely admit it. But, it was scary how it seemed her aunt knew what she was thinking.

"Lily Kirsten Evans, I am still your elder and I have the right to know what is going through your mind before I let you go gallivanting off to the castle and be released from my care earlier then previously scheduled and decided on!"

"Well I… I have been thinking about what you have said and…"

Cassidy Evans stood up and looked into the eyes of her great-niece, and then hugged her, "Lily Evans you are a wonderful young woman, who always does the right thing, so now go and do the right thing!"

She stood up and reached for a vase next to the fireplace and lowered it to show it to Lily, _floopowder_, "Just in case! See you can do things out of order, _for a purpose_. Now you can go gallivanting off to the castle!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily along with her luggage made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where the cloak chimed 11:45, not to late…

She didn't know what she would say, do, or anything, but all she knew was that she needed to see James and stop the horrible pattern that was occurring, but she didn't need to look very far because off in a corner was James Potter sitting on a chair, _snogging with another girl_. Now she definitely didn't know what to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N- And now for the awesome reviewers! I swear I have the best ones in all of fanfic. dome! **

**MAE-GENE! (Is the explanation better now? I hope so!)**

**Hazaled-Eye-Marauder- YAY! **

And welcome to two new readers (I guess you may be new… whatever!)

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- Meri beaucoup! **

**Katana-Babe- Oh I do hope they work this out! Wait I'm the writer am I not… darn it… now I have to figure out how! LOL! Never fear! THANKS! **

**General-Muffin- HAS A NEW STORY! Thanks Kelso for the review! **

**Don't be discouraged! They're only 17! It takes time! You didn't really believe it could be so simple, did you? Don't worry they're getting _there_**, **I mean they will I PROMISE! Please review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reviews sooooo much! And now a poem why (Mrs. Schaeffer you wanted poetry…)**

_I love reviews yes it's very true,_

_But only can be received by you!_

_So please be kind to me_

_And leave something in my review boxed for me to see! _

**Okay then! BYSIES! I'm going to change out of my retro 50's dress (someone said it made me look like a 50's housewife and yah… Hey I finally wore it for the second time! Cool non?) I love you but I don't feel like being dressed up now! (It was another concert! The third one and not the last! Darn, but the others are music in the parks so that's fun! You see I'm in band and chorus…) **

**Like always,**

**TajM **


	12. Teen Angst?

**Dedicated to the awesomeness of the Marauders! **

**Chapter 12 guys! YESSS, I'm good- okay not really… This chapter is shorter compared to the ones before, but is mainly to tie up loose strands and set some mood for the next MUCH LONGER chapter to follow! Oh and that I have some plans for! PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

**- Like always, TajM**

--

**Teen Angst?**

" Lily!" asked a confused and slightly shocked voice.

"Uh… Hi James!" Lily stuttered with a forced broad grin. She had stood in the shadows by the corner of the room, until the kissing couple broke apart (which was quite soon) and the girl walked out of the portrait whole smiling. James' look had been- well nothing, neither of happiness, or disgust, it was impartial really. That was even more confusing.

"You're back early!"

"Um… yah, didn't think I'd make you start decorating on your own, didya?"

"No, I guess that would be uncharacteristic of Lily Evans, wouldn't it?"

Lily forced a laugh. "Definitely."

"Do you need help with your trunk?"

"Huh?" Lily had been lost looking at him, it was awkward, almost like no time had passed since the Quiditch match or something- that he acted like they where still friends or something-, which so was not the way Lily felt this second. She didn't want to think about how she really felt, not now, with him right in front of him.

"Would you like me to carry it upstairs for you?"

"Um… yah sure, no it's okay. You couldn't get up anyways."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to Lily Flower."

_Oh, Don't you Lily Flower me you pervert! Just make out- wait what was she thinking? James was never anything to her; she hated him just a week ago! She had no reason to feel this way! She better keep her cool- he didn't realize what she saw. _

"What?"

"I've done it before." Causing Lily to smile slightly, though her heart felt like screaming, at the thought of the memory.

"Please? Evans- you're gonna have to listen to me!" 

"No I don't Potter- you big headed toe-rag! MY life at least, doesn't revolve around YOU!"

_He ran up the stairs, "Oi Evans!"_

"_Hey- what did you do? Why didn't it turn into a slide like before? It said in a Hogwarts a_ _History__ that… that…"_

"_I have my ways Evans."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to say, that you're life may not revolve around me, but mine does!"_

"_Of course your life revolves around yourself, you self conceited prat!"_

"_No Lily Evans, my life revolves around YOU!"_

"I guess you have… can you please tell me how now?"

"Oh, au contraire, it's my little secret."

"Not your only," she muttered feeling sour. She wanted to kick and scream, maybe even cry, but not HERE, not now, she needed time to think. Whatever Lily may be, she wasn't usually one to act on impulses, eighty percent of the time she would prefer to think things over- but right now she felt like she could burst any second.

"What Lils?"

"Nothing"

"How was you're aunt."

"Oh- fine," she would probably have told him everything before hand. EVERYTHING, but not now. Maybe never. He moved on all right, that he did.

"Oh that's good."

"Yup," she said.

They where making their way upstairs, with James now carrying her trunk. She didn't want James Potter to carry her trunks, it suggested too much! Too much that would never happen. Why was she so confused right now? WHY? What did she do to deserve this? It was so much easier to hate the shallow idiot! But now if the prude with the loopy grin, unbelievably messy hair, and unmatched persistence following her around for the past six years, playing pranks on her, and asking her out in front of the entire student body wasn't bad enough, now that same prude was able to make her feel weak in the knees and cry her eyes out because of something he did.

Yes, it was much better to hate him. Much. Besides she didn't need some _guy_ to hold her stuff for her like she was some frail ditz, or one of his make out partners- but what was the difference?

Great, now she was sour! She cared… Okay she knew she cared before, she was positive that she cared a lot… and he couldn't have planned it better to check herself to see if it was true. And boy, it sure was… This was weird. She had NEVER felt anything when she saw Potter flaunt around with his new flavor of the week- never having as many as Black, Hogwarts does have a way of over exaggerating- NEVER, but that relatively innocent snog in comparison was now freaking her out!

"Are you okay Lily?"

"Yes James, perfect, never better!"

"Lily!"

"Really James, I'm just tired. It's been a long day- and it's late. But otherwise I'm peachy almost!"

"You sure Flower?"

"Yes- and didn't you guys say I was the one who nagged?"

James chuckled softly. "But that was the truth."

"I'm hurt really, deeply heart and wounded because of that James Potter!" she joked- being a bit more serious than she seemed to let on.

"I like you're socks by the way James." she was angry now, he wore those stupid socks (stupid but cute socks need I add) and made-out with some other bimbo! Now WHO did that?

"Oh yah… I wonder where I ever got them."

"Thanks for the um… locket." She started to concentrate on recurling a strand of hair.

"Yes, I still felt so bad about last year…"

"Oh it was nothing. _Accidents happen_." She laughed, again slightly forced.

"Yah… yah they do…" James replied, it was all too awkward, if only he knew why. "They're really cool- you remembered that!"

"Well, yes, I've always valued my memory." _That I use to remember stuff like grudges, James Potter, ones especially against you, I wish I kept them more faithfully. _

The fake laughing, and polite conversation was getting way too much! They where at the door now. Both speaking quietly now so no to wake up anyone in the dorm.

"Night James."

"Night Lily Flower." He turned to walk away, and she started to open the door slightly.

_I ruined everything, I had everything perfectly fine! I should have stayed enemies- or at least tried as hard as I could to keep it at friends- but no- I had to go and ruin it. But after I ruined I had to start having FEELINGS! I hate myself. James Potter has given up on me- no he doesn't care anymore… he's moved on like I always wish he would have, now I want him to turn back… I'm such a moron! He's really moved on… he will never turn back now. _

Only if she knew how wrong she was… The real reason the kiss occurred… The truth… that she was wrong to ever suspect any of those things…

"Oh, by the way Lily Flower," he called turning back to her, and kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

--

THANKS TO THESE AWESOME PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED! Eleven reviews? I'm honestly touched! Thanks and PLEASE keep on reading and reviewing! (I'm sorry I didn't have too much time for replies this time- but I promise I will next time! I SWEAR!

Cylobaby- _Cool Aunt Cassidy, and I thought that was an oxymoron… LOL!_

LILS,- _THANKS!_

Steelo- _Lily no boys worth crying over… Lily are you listeting? She isn't! Well I don't want either of their hearts broken personally! But… I LOVE YOU'RE REVIEWS SO MUCH! _

Dazed and confused (a.k.a Life is Crazy?)_- I hate cliffy things too! But remember that's why I update pronto- because of you're awesome reviews encouraging me! THANKS FOR BEING SO AWESOME! _

Koalacancan- _THANKS!_

General Muffin-_Kelso the Great, her trusty sidekick Jesse and his Chicken and his Cow. Well mes amis you are one in a million- but that's why I love you! _

Tresor- _THANKS! _

Katana-Babe- _Ain't it the truth, sadly, but they will work it out! _

Mae-Gene_- Ahh… when will James learn? _

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- _EVIL CLIFFY! _

Spygirl4747_- I wrote another poem! YAY! LOL! _

--

**A/N- … **AND HAPPY WHATEVER HOLIDAYS YOU CELEBRATE! I know… not very politically correct… LOL! I know, this chapter was weird, and lots of things where left unsaid… BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND EXPLAIN ALL OF THAT!Did you think it was weird she didn't start yelling or screaming? Please review and tell me what you think! And also tell me, if you could some suggestions about what was left out in this chapter (if that made sense- tell me what seemed awkward- for the welfare of the story! LOL!)… How was it? Now another poem to encourage you're wonderful reviews-

If you reviewed my story,

It helps me to be encouraged, update faster, and write better

And eventually it'll be less corny!

Yes I know- the chapter was quite badly written- you can review and tell me! Now this si important- **I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A NICE LITTLE 4 PART STORY (IT THINK THAT'S WHAT IT'LL BE BUT I'M NOT EXACTLEY SURE) TITLE SOMBODY LOVES YOU LILY EVANS, IT'S A WEIRD IDEA, BUT I HAD IT SPUR OF THE MOMENT AND HAVE TO WORK ON IT! EXCPECT IT TO BE POSTED SOON! I HOPE YOU WILL READ IT AND CHECK IT OUT! BUT NEVER FEAR- I PLAN ON MAKING THIS STORY SMALL STEPS, FIRST PRIORITY! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM UPDATING IT LIKE CLOCK WORK! ** **THE OTHER ONE MIGHT B EA BIT MORE- SLIGHTLY MORE- "DRAMATIC" THOUGH I'M NOT A DRAMATIC PERSON, SO I REALLY HOPE TO BRING SMALL STEPS BACK TO HUMOR- THE REAL BACK BONE OF THIS STORY! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? **So, remember review, please keep reading, tell me how stupid this chapter was, and have a wonderful day! I love all of you guys! I swear I have the best reader of all!

Like Always,

TajM


	13. Unrequited Love Sucks Badly

Dedicated to the HMS Marauders- especially Kelso (General Muffin) who's B-day it was yesterday! YAY! No singing this time- on a count of I can't sing and if I tried I would have a coughing fit so let's telepathically send her the words to the song! Is that okay? Alright everyone on 3- 1,2,3- YAY! Good job! Happy birthday Kels!

A/N- Okay loves- here it is the mega weirdo (but I like it!) chapter 13! Please read the notes at the end! Like always- TajM

Unrequited Love Sucks BADLY

"Okay people-awkward silence- not cool!" Sirius bellowed at the breakfast table. "I guess I'll just have to fill in the gaps!"

"Sirius" Remus said staring at his friend. "Don't."

"What Remy? Huh? I'm sorry! Can't hear you- la la la!"

"My goodness man your seventeen- pull yourself together!" Mia muttered.

"Exactly- the perfect age to goof off."

"No that would be the summer when you're fifteen," Lily murmured absently.

"And exactly how would you know Lily love? SEE I knew I could start a conversation!"

Sirius had been trying and failing- to fill the awkward silence at breakfast- firstly he made everyone- the marauders, Lily, Mia, Byrne, Frank and Alice not only sit together- but now he wanted them to talk. In other words he wanted the whole seventh year-Gryffindor class to get along (all the students who left for the holidays and wanted to come back for the party came back that morning)… okay maybe that wasn't exactly like the third task or anything… but taking in recent events it was quite difficult.

It was December 30- exactly five days after Christmas, four days after Boxing Day, and New Years Eve. It has also been exactly five days since Lily Kirsten Evans truly smiled. It has been six days since the two heads talked to each other out of formality and work.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Black- and I am talking." Lily groaned turning to Mia. "Do you know that-"?

"Evans shut up- I couldn't care less if you're talking to McKinnon- move over." He grunted pushing her out of her seat and slammed her next to James- and then casually took her old spot and putting his arm around Mia's shoulders. "So anyways Mia like I was saying…"

"Very smooth Padfoot." Remus inquired as Mia jerked his arm away.

"Yes- I know."

Lily rolled her eyes.

" I want to hear some talking over there you two or I will definitely delight you with my vocal talents!" Sirius called over Lily's head. Seeing that he made no difference except making James look at his eggs more intently and Lily swindling with a loose thread he started "I'M A GOOFY-"

"Oi- mate shut-up!"

"James," Lily started glumly. "Do you know where the box of fire cracker crackers went?"

"I think that the house elves took it Lily."

"Oh goodness- I don't want to hear that useless crap from you two! It's vacation time! I rather hear something that involves me becoming an uncle to little mini Lillers and Jamsies. Isn't that right Mia?"

Mia rolled her eyes, paused a second as they began to twinkle with amusement. "Yes, but do tell them to wait. I don't think that I'm ready to become a auntie yet!"

"Oh- shut up you two that's gross! And you two- cut it out!" She snapped at Alice and Frank.

"Well at least someone's getting into the holiday spirit!"'

"The holidays are over!"

"Not yet!" Sirius chimed indignantly.

"Whatever Black… whatever…."

--

Lily was going downstairs into the common room late that night to get her book, when she saw four boys huddled by the fire playing a game of exploding snaps.

Lily walked in the room as they all cracked up laughing because of the fact that Peter just burned his eyebrow off- and was suddenly taken aback when she saw a face form in the fire place and call out,

"Hello boys!"

"Oi- Andromeda! Don't do that!"

"Aw- did I scare you Sirius" she cooed as the other boys laughed.

"No! I was just surprised, that's all!"

"Okay my dear surprised cousin, how's life at Hogwarts?' replied the pretty woman- most likely in her early twenties.

"Perfectly fine and you?"

"Never better. Any pranks I should know about?"

The four boys looked at each other for a moment or so and then Peter spoke out- "Not exactly…"

"Are The Marauders' loosing their touch?"

"No but Jamsie boy over there has slightly."

"Pray tell why?" she laughed.

"I HAVE NOT! How's the Ted by the way?"

"Ted how are you?" she called over her shoulders.

"I'm fine!" replied the cheery voice of a man.

"Ted says he's fine."

"I also say hello!"

"Ted also says hello."

Lily was finding this way to hilarious to comprehend- sure it was against the rules but it also happened to be very weird.

"Hiya Ted!" the boys replied in unison.

"And little Nymphy…?"

"Nymphadora- Sirius is a very lovely name! It's very sweet for a little baby girl!"

"Whatever you say Andrei… You can break every pureblood rule in the book, but still give your children oddly long idiotic names, huh?"

"Oh shut up! And yes she's fine! I swear you're going to turn her away from her own name!" she laughed.

"Darn it cousin- you've figured out my secret plan!"

"And James…" she started.

"See! J-A-M-E-S! Five simple letters! EASY to say!"

"Anyways… how's things with Lily?" asked Andromeda as Lily stepped closer her heart started to pound. "And I'll be careful about what I say if I were you- counting on the fact that she happens to be right behind you."

The four boys turned around seeing Lily sheepishly standing in her dressing gown.

" 'ello everyone?"

"Evans? Didn't we tell you," he started in a very serious (for Sirius) voice "to leave the spying to us?"

"I was not spying." She replied indignantly.

"Yes ya were." Peter continued.

"Standing there waiting for you to finish- not wanting to be a bother is NOT spying- it's, it's… polite over hearing…"

"And pray tell why?"

"Is this the culprit," James asked softly holding up her book- his eyes twinkling slightly. _Why can he still do this to me? I am supposed to be angry at him- I have avoided him for 5 days now! He got the hint before- NOT FAIR! I was the one who was able to control her feelings! Remember? YES ME! He was the one making out with some dumb blond bimbo! Besides blondes aren't his type._

Wait- hold it for une minute… since when did she know what his type was? Since when did she even _care_? What was his type anyways? Fiery red heads with who liked to yell? Who could blame him for not caring about her any more? Yup- it was no one but her own stupidity's fault… She only wished it could have been different.

She went to kneel down by him and muttered. "Leaving my stuff laying around does tend to get me into trouble… doesn't it?"'

He flinched slightly and nodded, "I for one definitely know that first hand."

"Well I guess I'll be going upstairs now…"

"No Lils stick around for a minute!" Sirius called.

"Oh shut up- no need to wake up the whole house while you're at it!" she muttered sitting between James and Sirius. _Why not make everything more awkward now Black?_

"Hello Lily! It's so nice to see you again! How long has it been since I've graduated?"

"Five year love!" Ted called back.

"Five years," his wife confirmed nodding. "You have grown, haven't you? You're right Jamsie she is pretty." She chuckled turning to James.

James groaned at Sirius. "Why does your cousin have to tease me? Why not you?"

"Because you're family." Andromeda stated.

"And we have a very strong nagging against them." Sirius continued.

"On that note Sirius, congrats on being burned off the tapestry!"

"Yes, yes I know it takes pure talent and a strong determination- but I HAVE SUCEEDED! Well that- and my mum wanted to since I was about nine or so- that whole Gryffindor thing was enough to do it for good… but I guess since you did it before it wasn't that big of a major scandelistic blow…"

"Pity too!"

Yes, Lily knew s bit of Sirius' story- and it was a long confusing one- but it easily explained why he was so close to his only really favorite cousin. No- actually they all had loved Andromeda Black (Tonks now…). She and her boyfriend (now husband) were more or less the_ coolest_ heads that Hogwarts more or less have ever seen. Rumor has it that they had fancied each other since their first day at Hogwarts when someone tipped Andromeda's boat- she fell in, and the Giant Squid grabbed her… only to be pulled back in by a frazzled but persistent eleven year old, Muggle born Ted Tonks. Apparently it was fate… i

She had been the first ever Black to ever be sorted into Gryffindor closely followed by her younger cousin. Lily knew Sirius may be joking about it know- but honestly it was a serious thing. (Please no pun intended.) Sirius hated his family's pureblood mania. Lily definitely knew how horrible it was first hand being a Muggle born, and no matter how much of lighthearted person he could be, it was obvious that he didn't want anything to do with his blood family. He was bloody brave at that and a good person. It wouldn't hurt if Mia saw that too- or maybe she did. Lily herself was definitely seeing people in a new light this year. (But no one needed to know that.)

Sitting there with them for the next half an hour she really seemed in awe of these four boys, more than friends even sharing a different bond- more like brothers. And she knew- and thought that James understood as well that she knew, that nothing would have stopped either one of them from doing whatever to help one another. Sirius and his ability to deal with his family…. Remus who was a werewolf, a thing to disrupt most peoples' hopes for anything only seemed to make his stronger…. Peter a seemingly good friend (Lily still didn't know him that well)…. And James. She may have lately (though against her better judgment- darn does hormones! Was it just hormones?) said _my James_. It had a pleasant ring to it… homely even. Not that it would ever be that now… he had to go ruin it!

No, she was just blaming things on him that were her fault. Her idiotic self-righteous stupidity stricken fault! Now he more or less had a girl friend. And Lily felt such a surge of envy even to whoever she was. Because if she was lucky enough to have James Potter she was honestly blessed- Lily couldn't care anymore now- she had to admit it to herself- every time she passed him- saw him, talked to him. He carried such an amazing demeanor she was crazy to think she wouldn't get sucked in! Where did the feministic- girls- need -fish- as -much -as- they- need-bicycles- Lily gone? And all for a boy who couldn't keep his lips to himself for more then a week? Okay she was being way unfair now- right? Right? Why would no one answer her?

--

_How to know if he likes you!_

_Is he trying to make you Jealous?_

_Are you falling into a trap?_

_Cute guys monthly calendar!_

_Gossip on your favorite celebrities!_

_When your best friend becomes a back stabber!_

_I like him- but hate it when he's close to me!_

_EEEW! Embarrassing moments to die for! _

Lily rolled her eyes flipping through the heading of one of Byrne's Muggle magazines- the one that made Mia ache with laughter. Really who'd take advice from the same magazine that insisted that you should never leave your room without mascara? Lily barely ever bothered with that much makeup… lately more than ever. LOVE- heck even dating were way more important then that- and serious too! How could someone think that you would spend forever with someone- only break up next week? Lily knew she wanted more than that- she always had known that. It wasn't worth it if it wasn't for the long stretch? No use on giving it your all (not in that way- get your mind out of the gutter really! You're acting like Mia!) if it wasn't for someone you'd wake up with every morning-rise-and-shine-no-thanks -I-don't-feel-like-coffee- will- you-plese-wake-up-the-kids-love-or-they'll-be-late-for-school-and-we-should-be-heading-for-ministry-soon. None, there was no use. And James Potter was definitely not husband material, and heck no father material either… he probably didn't know what he wanted to do next week let alone forever. He was rash- listened to his emotions way too much… but isn't that why Lily liked him to begin with? Well one day maybe when he grew up and found someone would be able to do all that. Wait hadn't he changed a lot compared to last year? Great more insomnia! Fun, fun, fun…

--

"Well there really isn't that great of a use to change the decorations a great deal," Lily said addressing the prefects.

"Just add some here or there." James said pointing to a large stack of boxes.

"And then the entertainment and what not that you where in charge of should be set up in about two hours and then that leaves you an hour to change! Who did entertainment again?"

Lily found herself groaning inwards when she saw it was that idealistic Hufflepuff (could anyone blame her for being sour? Anyone? Speak now or forever hold your peace? No one? See! No one could blame her!).

"Okay then to work everyone!"

"Hey Lils do you know where the Gobstones clubs' papers went?"

"Huh."

Other then patrols, behavior, and programs one of the things the heads were to do was to make sure presidents of different clubs and comities sent in weekly progress sheets- really as they joked before to make sure when someone said that they needed to skip the last 15 minutes of potions to do some charm club duties' it wasn't because they wanted some closet time with someone. Needless to say that James managed to loose some sheets before- mainly belonging to the Slytherin Quiditch team… _Professor how can they practice today? I'm sorry but I reserved this field before hand- their captain didn't even bother to send in a sheet and claim a time slot to date. _

"I can't find it."  
"I don't know… well second years aren't usually up to much… we can just turn that one in later."

"Well maybe second years like you but I dare say when I was in second year in fact I would have been scared if I were you- very scared."

"You wouldn't dare do too much that year. You respected Andromeda and Ted way too much."

"Respect is such a random word… OH AND BY THE WAY PREFECTS REMEMBER THAT THE DRESS CODE IS C-A-S-U-A-L! CASUAL FOR YOU SPELLING BEE DROP OUTS! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DRESS UP TONIGHT BECAUSE SOME OF OUR PREFECTS ARE DEAF/BLIND TO WHAT WE SAY! THANK YOU!"

"What a way with words James…" Lily muttered.

"Don't you know it love, don't you know it!"

_Sadly I do… _Lily thought.

--

Lily entered the Great Hall that night in a forced good mood- and even more forced pleasant attire, Her khaki skirt and favorite new green sweater that oddly matched her eyes was as good as it was gonna get. Did anyone think she could care less? Well no one really knew except Mia (who of course knew everything being like a sister).

Suddenly a slightly tipsy (out of what exactly she did not know) and rambunctiously happy Black approached her.

"Oi Evans I wanna tell you something!" He cleared his throat authoritatively.

"Little Silly Sally Sure

Always Dressed in Blue

She used to think her friends were mean

For telling her she they liked green

She never stopped to think

What she'd look like in bright pink

She would always turn her head

From that horrid color red

She would rather stub her to

Then wear the color indigo

She would always just forget

About the color vi-o-let

She would scream and bellow

When she saw the color yellow

The only color that is fine

Is not purple; is not lime

The only color for her is blue

Just for Little Sally Sue."

"Impressive…what the heck was that Black?"

"A poem Lily love that reminds me of YOU!"

"Oh goodness help us how?"

"Well Lily Flower," James said walking up next to Sirius. "We may not be the only people to notice it but you have an odd habit of wearing the same color as -"

"I'm not even wearing a bit of blue!"

"GREEN the same color as your eyes!" Sirius laughed.

"Huh? Coincidence…"

"No not really."

"Whatever Black. Why don't you go find Mia over there…"

"Wait? She's not dancing with anyone else? Get out Evans…" He said turning and making his way across the hall to be stopped but not two seconds later by a seventh year Hufflepuff and made his way to dance with her instead. _Idiot… _

James was smiling at Lily, "and by the way Lily Flower that is not a bad thing, not at al, it is actually breathtaking I dare say!"

"Ah you flatter me Potter, no isn't there a blonde somewhere around here who will be looking fore you?"

Suddenly his smile turned into a frown, "Why would you think that Lils?"

"I don't know, isn't there one usually?"

"Lily?"

"What James, I was just wondering." She snapped back- a bit more emotion showing then she would have liked.

"Well- no I was waiting for you."

"Why, not like we're supposed to be talking?"

"Are you still holding a grudge Lils," he teased softly.

"No, I get what you mean about the animagus thing- I don't like it but I get now where you were coming from."

"Why would you care so much?"

"I- oh whatever!"

"Is it because Evans may even _like Potter just a bit?_"

"Stuff it James."

"Lily what's really bothering you? Please tell me?" he asked leading her to the outside garden like area.

"There's nothing to tell."

He turned her to face him- his eyes bright as he smiled, "Lily- I think I know you a bit better than that."

"No I don't think you do- really I don't. I mean if you did just a bit maybe you would have waited just maybe a little while before kissing some girl after declaring 'your love for me!' Takes me back to fifth year it really did! Remember? Yah- now you know…" she shot back.

"Oh God Lily…" he muttered suddenly his shoulders dropping, and staring into her deep emerald eyes with his soft but persistent hazel ones. "I need to tell you about that truthfully."

"No fake."

"Lily you keep shooting me down! What am I suppose to do? If you didn't want me- than I thought I'd stop wasting my and yours time try to move on! The Marauders way you know- but Lily I realized that it was useless! She came up to me- asked me out- I SAID NO- I didn't want to date anyone, and well we happened to kiss- I didn't start it! But does it make sense that it absolutely meant nothing? That I definitely didn't want it?"

Lily grunted at this and turned away, "Do you hear yourself speaking James- I love you that's why I kissed someone else? Oh get real! You haven't changed very much!"

" I have changed Lily! That well… all I wanted and realized as soon as you walked in that it was useless and that I'd never be over you? That your so completely different that it doesn't matter whatever you say or happens that I could never ever think of anyone other than you? It's like and obsession really… a sad one that is not returned but it's okay because just making you laugh or talking to you about whatever is worth my time for now…"

Lily turned around, not exactly wanting to hear what he was saying because it was tricking her- it wasn't true- not by a long shot… but what if it was? Relief seemed to wash over her.

"Lily can you say anything please?" he shouted back at her.

"James… it felt… weird… that… maybe… I was…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Jealous?" he laughed.

"No…" everything was happening fast, she thought her heart pumping double its average rate.

"Lily does it mean anything if I can tell you that you never have to be?" he laughed now- certainly delighted.

"James- my Patronus." She finally said.

He stopped for a second… "Do you know when I saw it I felt like screaming with the happiness I felt?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what it means for sure… what it could mean… but is it necessarily bad?"

"No…. maybe…."

"I swear I might have been the happiest and most confused ever at that point."

"You're a real sap James Potter- do you know that?"

Suddenly she smiled, maybe everything would work out, that the angst she put herself through was useless and that James may be something to her after all… and that it was okay…

Seeing her smile her classically broad smile sent one through James as well, as if the utter happiness caused by the fact that their misgivings were figured out would last forever- was only broken by screams and the whole hall and areas outside of it filling with thick smoke.

**Thanks to these awesome peoples!**

An LDS Dazed and Confused- Both names are awesome in my opinion! Thanks!

Hazeled-eye Marauder- James does have a habit of doing stupid things… Do you think I shall change it? Or shall I be mean… (evil laugh)

Steelo- So I'm guessing you want her to be a one time thing? LOL! Awesome review and thank you so much for reading! I really love your replies- they really help a lot!

Cylobaby- Thanks for the review… I think that italics part was a flashback… I should be more précis… I promise to next time! Bye!

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- Oi- thick James… ain't it the truth?

Tresor- LOL! Love the review!

Maria- Thank you!

Katana-Babe- Aw that's nice… I wanted the kiss to be like that…. Thanks!

Koalacancan- THANKS!

Auramistealia- Well, thank you for the review. I wouldn't worry about me updating late- this story is only slightly over a month old and I already have 13 chapters so I'm pretty good about it! Please keep reading! THANKS!

Spygirl4747- You wrote a poem- for me to update? That is the single awesomest thing like ever! I'm glad you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks!

Mae-Gene- LOL! Did the reason make sense? Should it have been better? I think so… oh well, I'll get it eventually! LOL! THANKS!

General-Muffin- THANKS KELSO LOVE! BYESIES THE FOR NOW THEN!

**A/N- All righty then! How was it? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM OH SO MUCH! **

**Roses happen to be red**

**Violets aren't really blue**

**Iwant to post the next chapter soon**

**But first I need a review from you!**

**Also- Has anyone read my new story? Anyone? If not- and you have time- please do! I could use a lot of suggestions on that one! Did I explain the kiss thing all right? Was it rushed? Was Lily to forgiving? Should I bring it up again? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YES OR NO! It would help a lot! Was the chapter too random? I oddly liked it! Now what was that smoke? Hmmm… I don't know- or do I? LOL! B.T.W. I took out the lyrics- so the only 'revisions' was taking out lyrics! If you'd like to know what I had picked out for this chapter- please tell me in a review and I'll e-mail the lyrics back to you if you were curious. I won't post them anywhere else! THE POEM (LITTLE SILLY SALLY SUE) was written by the awesome b-day girl Kelso (General Muffin!) By then and love you all!**

**Like Always,**

**TajM**

**00000**

**Sorry guys! This chapter was ready to be posted like- 3 days ago but since than, like um the fanfic people shut down the system so I couldn't update it! But it wasn't like I wasn't ready to! Sorry! I hope it's okay with everyone! Thanks! And once again was the ending slightly melo-drama? Was it too fast? Should I bring the other girl back? Please review 'yay' or 'nay'! Also I really wish I could tell you guys the song I chose so if you're curious just ask! It's no problem really- I'd love to! LOL! C YA EVERYONE! And like always- the next chapter comes when reviews do! **

i I realized her future husband saved Andromeda in Greek mythology from a sea monster… I nice little tie-in in my opinion, don't you think so?


	14. Flashbacks of the Future

**What Is It Called When You See A Flashback- But See the Future Instead?**

**A/N- Hey Guys! So how long has it been? Almost ten days right? I know for most authors updating in that amount of time would be considered extraordinarily early- but for me I personally felt VERY guilty! And with all the stuff going on including the fact that it was the end of the year and I had a million and one final projects to do, I'm moving half way around the word so packing etc…(can you believe it! I'm gonna miss you guys so much! URGH!) and everything else that's going on- the real reason that I haven't updated in 10 days was sadly a slight case of writer's block! Sorry… I know the truth hurts! **

**Dedicated to THE AWESOME HMS MARUDERS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND WILL MISS YOU TONS!**

So the chapter's point of views and time is slightly awkward (you'll see!) and I'll try to explain it as we go on! I hope you won't become confused! If you are ask me in a review! PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END! Also…um…. Yup and feel free to ask the name of what song I would have chosen for this chapter and I will E-mail you the lyrics! (There's no rule against that- right?) So on with the show! (Story/chapter… whatever! You know what I mean!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Smoke was every where, so thick that they she could barely see a few feet in front of her. Loud shrieks where sounded and the sound of many scampering feet and furniture crashing. Everything was so confusing- she had no idea what was going on. Wait- why was everything going blurry all of a sudden? What was that sinking feeling and the darkness? The last thing she heard was some one shouting frantically,

"Lily!"

_She felt a slight pull in the pit on her navel and felt as if she was thrown into another place- but she didn't move at all… and she couldn't move at all now._

_She heard screaming again- but more panicked… and soon saw why. Rows of people cloaked in black tightly packed together- faces covered stretched out- flicking them up at random times sending Muggles around them flying up or other horrible things…_

_Death Eaters… a Muggle killing...? _

_The death eaters were laughing mercilessly and suddenly one pointed his wand toward her as she felt another sharp pull. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Maddie…?" Squealed a seventh year Hufflepuff. "How was it with James Potter?"

"Oh God Jess- let it go!" muttered the blonde.

"Oh come on- you never told **me**!"

"Well nothing really-"

"That's not what you told me!"

"SHUT UP! Really girls…"

"So you went and asked him out and he said nothing?"

"No that's not it!"

"So he ignored you!"

"Oh he definitely didn't do that either!"

"Then speak!"

"Fine I asked Potter- he said 'no', I said 'we'll see' then kissed him, and then left."

"That's it? Maddie you have lost your touch!"

"So what exactly did you guys _see_?" quirked in Bailey.

Maddie was now getting angry as all three them stood in the Hufflepuff seventh year girl's dormitory applying layers of make-up and so on.

"Stop jerking while I'm trying to put on my mascara!" she shrilly muttered. "He won't go out with me again!"

"Why?" Jess asked innocently. Maddie was definitely very pretty, and pretty much could have any guy she wanted. What was so different about that Potter? Why was he being so difficult?

"Oh God you people are so naïve," muttered another brunette walking into the room while tying up a pony-tail messily and placing a large stack of books down. "Do you really thing James Potter wants anything to do with the likes of you Maddie." She said bluntly.

"Well excuse us Amelia for having a social life. And why not? Unlike you I happen to be quite capable in the male department."

"VERY capable," laughed Jess.

Amelia raised an eyebrow staring the seventeen year old drama-queen (more or less…) and said, "You might have forgotten about the Lily Evans factor."

"Evans? What about her? She's- she's…"

"About the only person he has thought about since about fourth year- fifth to be nice to be nice." Amelia stared at the three girls.

"He's dated since then!"

"Not recently."

"Whatever," Maddie said. "Really, isn't he tired of chasing that stuck-up know it all? She really ticks me off… leading Potter on like that just to show all the other girls how she is the only one who can keep James Potter on a leash, make him behave and all that."

Amelia chose that moment to stare daggers at her fellow Hufflepuff- "I really think you are mistaken _love_, whatever you may think I think that you are ABSOLUTELY wrong."

"And then why would he not be over her?"

"Maybe- it maybe a foreign concept for you- maybe he wants more than a fling- something forever- maybe he actually _loves_ her." She spoke confidently walking out of the room leaving three very confused girls behind.

After she left Jess whispered as they where walking into the Great Hall for the dance, "Do you really think he _loves_ her Maddie?"

Maddie paused for a second, than replied grudgingly, "Yes" and walked over to dance with Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Another attack on by the Dark Lord! 20 Muggles dead! Ministry instates new rights for aurors!" cried out a boy holding the paper in Diagonalley._

_"It's gotten so much worse now- It's an everyday occurrence now! We have to do something more!"_

_"Lily," said a man who she couldn't recognize. "Dumbledore sent something this morning- about Voldemort."_

_"Whatever it is. I don't care about the danger in it- if we don't it'll just be our children's' problems." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Black how is our own Romeo and his Juliet?" she asked as Sirius made his way out of Maddie's grip.

"Not good McKinnon… not very good at all."

"What is it this time?" she groaned.

"I'm not sure but they've been avoiding each other since she's come back and barely talk- that's not good chemistry."

"And so it would be mostly whose problem this time?"

"Well we know that James thinks that Lily more or less is…"

"…the most awesome thing since sliced bread, but Lily has been thinking a bit more highly of Potter recently as well…"

"So what changed?"

"I'm not sure- but he was being extremely nice just a second ago…"

"But I heard yelling!"

"We'll give it ten minutes before we bust in and see what's up."

"Got it."

"Okay guys- not this time." Remus interrupted.

"REMUS!"

"Moony! What's the deal?"

"Guys, really I draw the line here."

"We weren't going to do anything!"

"Guys if it was meant to be- it'll happen without you two meddling in it!"

"Moony since when have you been so sentimental?"

"Shut up with the crap Lupin! You know as well as we do it won't work like that."

Remus bit his lip then muttered, "Okay fine give it fifteen minutes and stop it with those annoying cheeky-know-it-all grins!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_She was pulled away from that scene again towards a small town- towards something. Another dark house- a manor in a quiet street was were Lily Evans found herself next-_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off-!" _

_All sound was drawn away by loud cruel heartless laughing._

"LILY!" this voice was more near home. "Lils?"

She awoke to find James Potter bent in front of her with a nervous look to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Wait what happened?" Lily questioned. "Where's the smoke? Screaming? What happened?"

"Lily… there was no smoke- the screaming was just some people cheering about the fact that Sirius more or less blew up a whole carton of fire crackers to some interesting effect… but are you okay… you just suddenly fell and where out for like 3 seconds…"

"What? Fine- so I didn't leave or anything?"

"Umm no. Are you still feeling okay?"

"Yes James I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh bugger off James I'm fine!" she snapped but softened looking at his expression, "I mean if you're just going to sit here and worry about me, whose going to go and dance with me?"

"Really?" he asked smiling in shock now.

"Truly."

And as she led James lead her into the Great Hall little did she know that she would soon forget whatever she saw… that they would be even less than vague memories and by telling James no more then a 'yes' to a dance she led herself closer to them being her fate.

--

THANKS!

An LDS Dazed and Confused- Aw that's so nice! I'm honored! LOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Cylobaby- LOL! I hope the continuation wasn't a let down though! THANKS!

Mae-Gene- Yup, I didn't think the reason was good either. Me and my friends brainstormed (I forced them too! ) many reasons- and in the end that one was the best- the only one I could come up with in a way… honesty- people are confusing and definitely act strangely at times… THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIES

Lilypad7879- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! You really stuck with me and completed those chapters? That's one of my fav. Things to do with new stories I just start! AWESOME!

Auramistealia- Pull away and take violent actions? Good advice… hmmm ; ) THANKS FOR THE REVIW! Oh and I don't think I put the amount of chappies left anywhere- because I honestly don't know- but am VERY sure it will be more than 20 something but not sure by how much! My dream would be to one day write one like my ideal story at 50- but who knows where this one goes? Any suggestions? THANKS ONCE AGAIN!

Steelo- You like the Andromeda thing? COOLIO! Okay so the girl is back- but it was going on at the same time so it isn't necessarily back tracking right? And did tie up a few more strings in the process!

Hazeled-eye marauder- You are of course very right… but _she will be _eventually _loved_. Yes I try… Sorry for that bit of cheesiness! But it definitely won't remain happyish all the time- there definitely should be balance! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Kelso- the- Great- I LOVE YOU KELS! LOL! I UPDATED! HAVE FUN AT THE CAMP/ BEACH!

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- AWWW YAY! THANKS SO MUCH!

Spygirl4747- Thanks so much for the awesome review! You like the Greek tie in? Cool! We did mythology in the beginning of the year (then we got our new English teacher in November- long story…) and I found it really fun in a weird way eventually! School ended the 8th and I hated the fact that I had final projects due right until the 6th! (Seventh was our celebration and eight was a half day!) URGH! Thanks for the awesome review! Love the ideas for what the smoke could've meant! Was this one okay? THANKS!

Katana-Babe- LOL! Make them almost kiss… that would be so evil! I'm not that evil or am I… LOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Yup! Sorry I finished today so know it's about 11 days and I KNOW THE chapter kind of sucked and more or less was confusing! I had a bunch of ideas about it… And it definitely turned out COMPLETELY differently- I was aiming for a death eater attack- to Voldemort himself- to a prank- it kind well that was all I was able to come up with sorry! I hope you know understood the kiss thing and we can let it go. You see it meant nothing because Lily can't hold it against him- he might have thought well let's see if I can get my mind of Lily (he failed terribly) and found out he couldn't and more or less loves her more… sure that's exactly it… I'll keep thinking that and hopefully you awesome readers (AND REVIEWERS!) will understand! And Lily might not want to push it more- it'll just make matters worse… REMBER TO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS (I HAVE MANY FOR MYSELF!) **

_I love reviews from you,_

_So if you can leave one, please do! _

**I can send those lyrics too! So don't forget about that! How confusing was that whole Hufflepuff sequence. I didn't want Maddie (the one who kissed James) to appear to… well _slutty_ I guess is a word for it… it would be just wrong since I am on Lily's side and am slightly biased! (I so amuse myself sometimes!) Longer chappy next time! I hope it wasn't too cliché either!**

**Like Always,**

**TajM**

**OH! If anyone was wondering! Sorry about the delay in S.B.L.Y.L.E- I'm not exactly sure where to go! I know the last chapter- but I'LL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE ONES IN BETWEEN! I have about 2 pages written though! LOL! BYE! Hey I love these new FANFIC changes when you update etc! **


	15. OneSided Conversations

**One Sided Conversations**

Dedicated to the most amazing friends that any one could ever ask for- even from half way around the world! THE HMS MARAUDERS... Kelso, Allie, and Tori…

_Do we may be far apart, only in distance- never in heart… _

Cheesiness extremed is sometimes good for you…! ; )

**A/N- PLEASE read the one at the end! On with the story then!**

"Miss Evans?"

"Um… yes?"

"The answer Miss Evans?" said Professor McGonagall her lips pursed thinly staring at the seemingly un-aware _head girl_.

"Newt E. Salamander?" Lily answered weakly.

"So you are saying that the man who wrote your Care of Magical Creatures book also came up with the especially complex and specialized spell concerning the transfiguration of human limbs?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe Ms. Evans will find it easier to answer the question if she was actually paying attention," McGonagall said simply shaking her head. "5 points from Gryffindor and please pay attention Ms. Evans? The one who completed the first accounted incantation-"

Lily quickly bent down to 'pick-up a quill-or-something-or-another-in-order-to-draw-her-eyes-away-from-what-she-was-actually-looking –at' as James turned his head around and gave her a smirk.

"Ms. Evans- not paying attention are we? It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" he said nudging her elbow playfully before smoothly turning back to hear whatever McGonagall was lecturing on this particular lesson that was honestly going _over her head. _

So what- she wasn't paying attention, for like the first time since she stepped into a class room. She had to admit she had some more… some more… what is the right word? ..._ appealing_ things to think about.

Those being along the lines of one _person _to be specific.

So who would Lily Evans- Lily Kirsten Evans- Lily Head-Girl- Straight Os Evans be thinking about exactly?

Her best friends surely?

Frank Longbottom was always one to be slightly concerned about. He was a sensitive person strange enough and Lily for 6 years was always on her toes to see what was going on with him…

But it wasn't really Lily's place to be worried about that too much anymore- it was Alice's. As the days progressed, they-Frank and Alice-have become more and more like a married couple. They where perfect really. It was so immensely sweet sometimes Mia said that she needed to brush her teeth to avoid cavities.

So she was thinking about Amelia McKinnon? Her honest to goodness best-friend. Closer then sisters- more then Petunia ever or would ever be. The spunky, impulsive with her own brand of humor friend who knew her better then she knew herself? She _was_ one to get into as many quarrels as her red-head tempered friend… (Especially with a certain Mr. Black…)

No Mia was _way_ more sane then her lately.

And Lily Evans wasn't even curious about the Marauders' sanity this time.

But she _was_ thinking about a certain marauder though…

A certain big-headed, _thoughtful_, conceded, _considerate, _stupid-idiotic _funny, cute, messy jet black haired, hazel eyed…_

_James Potter._

Yes… lately- lately being since Christmas break had finished (did I mention it was now the first week of February?) she had once again been thinking about James Potter.

Did it have to happen this year? This TIME of year? Her **N.E.W.T.** year?

Yah, it probably did…

STOP TURNING AROUND AND SMILING AT ME JAMES! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING!

_Gosh does he really know what I'm thinking?_

_Oh God I hope he doesn't really know what I'm thinking…_

Yes- she had come to a conclusion-

She was legally insane!

That is so not an over exaggeration!

She felt like SCREAMING…

It was so darn aggravating…

He was DRIVING her mad…

Wait James Potter was _always_ driving her mad, but never in THIS way.

She should be used to by now, huh?

The being driven mad thing… by James Potter?

WAIT-

She would just scream about it, get the frustration out? That'd make her feel better! Wait, but… now in the middle of potions class?

_I really wish I swore during moments like these/_

_Wait then they'd hear me… and I'd get in trouble because I NEVER swear so when you do it out of the supposed blue it seems supposedly EXRA bad…_

_Maybe if she just said a kind of bad word… but no she couldn't make it come out.._

_That is SO NOT FAIR!_

_And everyone else gets away with it too!_

Nothing ever went her way… not even her own stinking _heart_.

**URGH! **

---

"Guess who!" called a chirpy ever-so-familiar voice in her ear at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

"James I would shut up if I were you or you will find mashed potatoes stuck up in a most uncomfortable spot!" Lily hissed off mood.

"Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed Evans?"

"Shut up."

"I knew I should have been there with you!"

"_SHUT_ up!"

"Oh- I get it Lilikens… are you P.M.S.ing?'

"Excuse me!" Lily exclaimed angrily. "You sexist male chauvinist pig!"

"Just wondering and all!" said James smirking in a teasing way. "You know since we are like girl friends and all. Don't girls talk about these things with each other…?"

"Huh? NO! Have you changed you gender because I knew that Sirius was planning on it but-"

Lily was cut off by Sirius (who was sitting diagonally from her at the time) chucking a roll at her.

"Isn't it a bit too cold for Quiditch, captain?" Lily asked noticing his broom. "And past curfew…"

James smiled guiltily.

"No."

Lily stared daggers at him.

"Well… yes maybe. But I've been stuck inside for so long. It's so stuffy! I've gotta get out!" he whined.

"Oh I see you're sick of being around me so you're doing the single thing you _know _I would never be around."

"NO!" he exclaimed like it was the utter most repulsive thought she could think of. And he added slightly hurt. "Definitely not."

"James," she laughed. "I was just kidding! Go- get lost! Have a bit of fun for the both of us, while you can!"

"Lily…"

"James…" she repeated in the same idiotic melodic voice.

"Why exactly can't you have fun?"

She shook her head smiling slightly her cross mood forgotten. "Because some of us are not criminal masterminds we actually have to _study_ for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s ! Study- you know the stuff that may happen to appear on it? I find it necessary to tell you because you seemingly never need to and all. "

"Lily I seemingly don't need to study because the N.E.W.T.s are seemingly over three months away!"

"Well that's barely 2 weeks per a subject given all the other essays and stuff already due and-"

She was cut off though from her rambling of the ever so familiar lecture.

"Lily come with me," James said putting his fingers to her lips.

"James!" she protested. "No you really don't have to! I was just joking!"

"I know you were. But I wasn't. Please?"

"Huh? Well um no- I really can't James. I've got all that work… and I promised Mia that I'd…. and it's really late- we aren't supposed to be out!"

"Lily? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No James- I really shouldn't… I can't either…"

"So you hate me, is that it?"

"James! Shut-up, you know I don't!"

"So you like me, huh? Is that it?"

"Yes James, you know I do!"

"That's good to know then how about you-"

"You're a great friend."

He scrunched up his nose in revolt. "Fine my dear _friend_, why won't you go flying with me?"

"Um…"

"Lily."

"James?"

"Lily!"

"James?"

"Lily!"

"I CAN'T FLY!" she shouted and quickly clasped her hand in her mouth.

"Really? Oh I didn't know that…what about in first year?"

"Well in comparison to the other idiots waddling around, sure I can fly… but really James, let it go…"

"Now you are definitely coming with me!"

"James not thanks. I'm just going to drop by the library before it closes."

"And then you'll love Quiditch!"

"Um I doubt it…" Lily said frustrated as James grabbed her hand and excitedly led her out of the Great Hall towards the Quiditch Pitch.

---

"I really don't know about this," Lily murmured for the billionth eying the old school broom with great distaste.

"I do!" James continued grabbing the ancient broomstick from her hand. "And-my-Lily-will-not-use-these!"

"What's wrong?"

"Eeks! Lils if you are learning to fly- believe me these won't help you if you're scared they'll give you a real reason to be-"

"I am NOT scared James." She said stubbornly.

"Okaysies my little spirited red-head friend, you are NOT scared, but you really DO NOT want to try your first time on one of them." He said amused.

"That's right, I'm not scared." She repeated as if to assure herself of that fact,

"So anyways- you will have to use this one." He said handing her his prized procession.

"Awe James, I'm touched. Your top-of-the-line broom? Your prized procession?" she said smiling softly shaking her head.

"Yes and no," he said smiling now, "Yes it happens to be top of the line and no YOU are the most prized thing in MY life."

"Don't make me roll my eyes with all that cheesiness James Potter!" she muttered. "And don't even try and call me some sort of "procession", sexist chauvinist pigs do that."

"Uh-huh."

"And you are going to let me help you know?"

"Um- please James don't make me do this now?"

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"No really James- I really can't," her eyes were silently pleading with him now.

"Lily," he whispered quietly, "I'm not going to even ASK you to do anything you don't want to do. But just tell me are you scared? Because if you are I can easily fly with you, you know?"

"Well, no- yes. I am just slightly…" She muttered.

"Of flying or of heights?"

"Well of flying because of heights I guess. Don't laugh! But, it runs in the family I guess. The height phobia. You should really see my family on planes… I hate that darn sinking feeling and that feeling of no ground underneath my toes! Don't laugh!"

"I'd never laugh. It's only I love that sinking feeling and the freeness of it all? You are talking like a real control freak."

"So what if I am, that's just the way I am… and if you don't like it deal!"

"Nah- I like you just the way you are." He said taking what was a great risk for him he leaned in and placing his lips to hers softly and waiting for her to return anything- which she definitely did.

And sometimes there is a feeling, an emotion that you can't explain.

Something that is so intense and so strong- and so right as well, which it was.

Which they probably knew all along really…

It was just perfect…

And long waited too.

And when by some turn of events they finally broke away for a moment, Lily grabbed his hand and held the broom in the other and smiled broadly, "So I mount it-"

He grabbed her putting his arms around her and laughed broadly leaning in to once again kiss her.

_Just friends my foot. _

THANK YOU- THANK YOU- THANK YOU!

**Mae-Gene- Thanks! Hmm… for now with the whole Lily seeing the future thing can we say it just helped with the feeling that she and James belonged and nothing too much more? I might wait to add that bit until after HBP comes out though another chappy may come soon! I don't want to corner myself! LOL! Thanks once again!**

**Cylobaby- Nothin but L/J here! YAY! Thanks! **

**Katana-babe- Oh that conversation was between Sirius and Mia (McKinnon- Amelia? I know… I really ignore her friends so it must be really confusing when they pop out of no where!) And I don't know where the heck Remus came from! I might have felt a bit random that day! LOL! I really should learn to add names! But sometimes when I think I feel like everyone knows where I'm going which is NOT the case! ; ) Thanks! **

**Hazeled-eyed Marauder- Thanks! Ummm… next chappy in SBLYLE is still in the slight writer's block stage! URGH! I feel so bad but I don't know exactly what to do since I want to keep it 4 chapters… LOL! THANKS!**

**Rain-Date-Chick- Yup one of my awesome friends is named Kelsey- and she's Irish so her last name begins with that 'O' so common letter… hint hint, nudge nudge… a very genius nick name! Who ever came up with it Kels if you are reading it? LOL! Thanks for the review.**

**Spygirl4747- Amelia BONES that is! LOL! So ya thought she was cool! I'm SO happy! THANKS for the review! I love getting them!**

**Kayane Joel- Thanks! I will definitely!**

**An LDS dazed and confused- YAY! THANKS!**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- LOL! You are so right! YUP! THANKS SO MUCH! **

**Steelo- Thanks- it's going as well as it can… EEKS! HEHE- she didn't ruin it! YET! Or maybe James will- or maybe…. JK! I love that you have a wide spread of info. That makes me feel great… THANKS ONCE AGAIN! And wasn't that such an interesting chappy in 'Getting Through to You'? ; ) THANKKKKKKKKK YOU! **

**Kelso-the-greatest- HEY love- ya didn't review! WHAT A FIRST! LOL! Love ya all the same! LOL!**

**A PLEASE-READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

Firstly, sorry for the bit of a wait! You know… life kind of caught up with me (and two annoying computer hogging cousins- and lots of family… where AS I AM USED TO JUST ME AND MY LAPPY TOP!) the next chapter will most likely come before the HBP comes out!

Secondly **I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS!**

Does anyone know ANY Lily James post-Hogwarts era stories that ARE NOT part of a series?

Because the only one I've ever read has been FIGHTING FATE which is GREAT, but I just want to get a feel for one- and FF is not completely post-Hogwarts either…

So the next chapter of AUROR LOVE which I'd LOVE you to read and REVIEW will be very soon- it would have been around TODAY but I've realized earlier that SOOOOOO many stories that I have been waiting to update DID! But it was all in my SPAM folder so I didn't know for about a week and there are some great stories… so you know… forgive me!

Oh and please read and review my one-shot "I Hate Suprises" if you ever have the time and or desire! (HEHE!)

Which brings me to my second DEAL! **I'm a bit upset! LOL! But really I am! **175 hits so far on this story… 217 on Auror Love…

But for some reasons the review do not show it!

This is kind of weird… I liked it better BEFORE I knew the hits! I get slightly upset, I LOVE each and every review…

But that gets me started as to WHY some people do not like it enough to review? Many reasons are on my list of course.

They clicked on it by accident, took time to read it… thought it was about another couple and were mistaken etc.

Any how this is one request to my readers.

**If you happen to read my chapter and think it is any how in any way slightly worthwhile for any sort of recognition please do so… ten seconds of your day really make mine! (Especially since I am so very home-sick but that is getting WAY of Topic : ) though!) I just like to know how I'm doing that's all- POSITIVE and NEGATIVE (if with reason!) so please help me here guys! I'd really appreciate it!**

THANKS!

Also guys-

Was my kissing scene horrible? Really that horrible? I can't write that type of stuff for beans o I don't really try! But I hope the feeling behind it was still okaysies! LOL! I tried! Oh I wonder if anyone actually reads it! If yah did can you tell me you did? It would make me feel GREAT… lol.

Lily is not crazy or anything but love _IS_ a confusing thing!

Like Always,

TajM


	16. Happy Ending Hollywood Style

**Happy Ending Hollywood Style **

**A/N- Hey guys just a short chappy before Harry Potter 6! PLEASE READ!**

**Dedicated to the HMS Marauders of course…**

**P.S.- To those curious my PEN NAME is made up of my nickname and last name's first initial… I would change it to Tajjy now- because it comes so naturally after all the e-mails…but OH WELL!**

**LOL! **

"You are _so_ lying."

"No, no, I am telling the complete and utter truth!"

"Liar!"

"Wait why is Adam a liar?" asked a blond girl in pig-tails walking in to sit next to her friend.

"Well," continued the excuser- a fifth year Gryffindor girl with a head of thick chestnut hair. "Adam here says that he saw our head-girl _Lily Evans_, kiss our most 'admirable' head-boy _James Potter_."

"Get out!" said the blond raising her eyebrow.

"Not just kissing either love, making out more like it." Said Adam excited that _someone _believed him… even in the most slightly. "A full out snog."

"Are you _sure_ it wasn't someone else? _Anyone _else?"

"There aren't that many red-heads in Hogwarts Mel!"

Mel- the blonde's name- got it.

"Well we always knew it was going to happen… it's quite romantic and the chemistry was obvious to _everyone_ but them, huh?"

"I don't believe it," repeated the brunette shaking her head,

"But Emily- they have become actual friends this year!"

Emily- the brunette, check.

"So? I think it's strictly business!" Emily retorted.

"So naïve Em… especially for a stuck-up prude… I always thought it was obvious."

"Adam you are such a git- why would you think so, she _hated him_."

"Exactly she hated him- past tense! Well remember back in our first year- their third I think it would be- yah their third… he pranked on another Slytherin-"

"This was one of the reasons she hated him- he always thought he had the right to really and that's why I personally think what you suggested is utter-"

"Emily will you just listen, Adam is quite perspective on people's personalities when he wants to be," called a sixth year, "let him finish."

Emily shook her head shocked to see how the little argument between two people had grown to be a full blown discussion with the all the fifth year Gryffindors, some interested-but not fully knowledgeable first years, plenty of gossipy second years, some bored third years, fourth years who came to see what was going on and decided to sit in and a lot of sixth years who experienced Hogwarts-most-anticipated-could-be-probably-never-would-be-love-hate-story first hand…

"So as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. She watched him jinx them, and for the first time not say anything back but 'you've been listening in class Potter' and that proves she doesn't completely hate him- never really has- and they do have chemistry!"

"You-are-reading-Mel's-_Witch Weekly_- again!"

"Have not!"

"Adam?"

"Well I think that he's right," pepped up a fourth year.

"Well they have been friends most of this year-" started a six year.

"Except that time when they were fighting before the Christmas- I mean New Years Ball- I mean informal gathering dance thingy!" cut in a second year.

"_How_ do you know that much- and _why_?" stated Adam staring at her.

The twelve-year-old blushed and looked and stared at the wall as if terribly interested all of a sudden in something.

"Well as I was saying-" the sixth year tried to continue before another sixth year broke in.

"Ethan- they _also_ spent the _whole_ dance together- they _danced _together the whole time."

"So I danced with Julia you know from Hufflepuff? - the whole dance but that does not mean I like her- she's so annoying," shuddered another fifth year, Dan.

"Hey Julia is really nice- _and_ my sister!" shrieked a second year.

"Well whatever guys- back to my point! If they were able to become such close friends, that means people _can_ change, meaning back in their 3rd year they couldn't even say two words to each other that were not insults and now look at them- with that I think that ANYTHING is possible," finished Ethan agitated and out of breath.

Then the whole group in the Gryffindor common room started bursting into loud jabbering of conversations mostly relating to Lily and James and a bit about other couples and how _they_ may as well be like Lily and James…

This was also helped by Sirius who seemed to nudge on the conversation, who seeing as to what they were talking about, walked in on random people and put in words like:

_"Having-_

_-baby-_

_-named- _

_-Sirius-_

_- they're secretly-_

_-married-_

_-Peter-has-a-crush-on-Snape-_

_-Sirius Black is REALLY hot-_

_-I swear- they- are- married!"_

You know, just to speed up some of the conversations and his own humor- that is until Amelia pulled him away from the group in the center shaking her head when he started talking about how "_Amelia McKinnon- you know-Mia?- really had a huge unbearably intense crush on me."_

And that's how James and Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room after their little 'flying lesson'.

"Sirius?" James muttered to his best friend. "What's going on mate? Sounds like we missed something big- like McGonagall having twins or something."

"Oh no, mate," Sirius smiled. "Nothing like that, they're actually talking about _you're _kids. I still think Sirius is a great name."

Being stared daggers by Lily Evans who was trying to subdue her giggles and a confused James Potter is _never_ fun.

"Er, Sirius," James muttered casting Lily a sideways look, "you better, and by better I mean seriously _better_ have a better excuse for that last er…. statement."

Sirius shook his head and whispered something into James ear, who then smiled and muttered, "Really… never expected it to be such a big deal really."

Pecking Lily with a kiss on the cheek, "Be back in a second love."

"James…" she warned looking at him shaking her head again. _Goodness he was so weird- but that was why she like him wasn't it? Yah she really really really liked him. _

Now from across the common room- up the steps that lead to the boy's dorms James Potter called in a voice- a voice that reminded Lily of the type he used back in his cocky yet baffled fifth year.

"OI EVANS! Will ya go to Hogmeande with me Evans?"

Suddenly roughly all the heads of the 'discussing' group turned to face both the head boy and girl with faces that were mixtures of shock, amusement, and anxiousness.

Lily hearing this sighed, as she tried to avoid turning a slightly pinkish shade.

"Potter- you bloke- you want _me_ to go with _you_? I think you've finally went mad."

"Well yes, I'm crazy- for you Evans," he called giving her that annoying fifth year smirk.

"Well then Potter- if you promise to cut it out, YES!" she called after making a stern face- laughing now unable to keep up with the act.

With that James and Lily really never expected the following reaction- the _whole_ Gryffindor house common room

_Erupted…_

_Bursted…_

In cheers...

Clapping…

Hollering…

And "At-a boy!"

Sighs

And "Finally"ies!

"So we'll get some SILENCE in this room?

Squeals…(and some sobs even…)

And occasional "It was **all** us, all us! Thank us! Thank us!" brought to you by Sirius Black of course.

Finally after practically seven years of _nonsense _really- something that always made sense happened. Something wonderful for really _everyone _(even the 'sobbing' Potter fan-girls…), something brilliant occurred and the Gryffindor could do nothing more then be relieved…leaving very flushed and red faced heads sitting on the couch staring at them- wondering how everyone managed to know about what seemed like a _discreet_ relationship for the past six or so years…

_But how long could that last? _

**Thanks dudes!**

**An LDS Dazed and Confused- LOL! You're getting there! THANKS!**

**Darkstarr- I think honestly that what seems like a slight GOOD personality trait for James in this story is his ability to be carefree sometimes… it balances Lily as you'll see overall… and I don't know but MY James is not a sexist-chauvenist-pig etc… Lily just said it when he commented on PMS, LOL, I know for some people it's a big deal, but I call my guy-friends that when they act slightly sexist…heck even my uncles now that I think about it… Some people might make them such- because you know… extremely popular quite well looking boys… they just develop from that canon like we develop other things like 'counselor Remus…', you just think… hm possible! LOL! Thanks and PLEASE keep reading!**

**Katana-Babe- Yikes! LOL! I'm sure we ALL may feel that way eventually1!  I'm not saying any thing… JK! THANKS! **

**P.S.- I'm ALWAYS hyper…**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- LOL! Definitely… THANKS!**

**Whirlwind- THANKS and PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**Spygirl4747- So I won't be expecting a review! LOL! I wish I could do the whole pre-mode… but as I said I moved and it's all SHIPPED and I didn't bring ANY of my books- and I have SOOOOO many… I have lot's of analyzing books, soundtracks, D.V.D.'s really everything! OH WELL! Number 5 is coming soon enough! THANKS!**

**Hazeled-eye-maruader- YES, they ARE finally dating! WOHOOOOOO! we should celebrate- hehe! THANKS!**

**Kayane Joel- THANKS! It really means a LOT to me! PLEASE keep reading!**

**Kelso-the-great- LOL! I promise no more one-shots in the middle… unless the EVIL PLOT BUNNIES insist on attacking me! I'm defendless against THEM! LOL! LOVE ya Kels, and MISS ya terribly… terribly… I cried for the first time today… EEKS! LOL! It's tough really… OH WELL! THANKS and I LYLAM/S…  **

**Steelo- THANKS so much! Your reviews make me feel so good! WOW- 112… I thought there was a 100 limit! LOL! Sounds great…Eeks please forgive me but it is VERY late and I really need to post this- and you gave such a LONG review and my reply is SO short! I really gotta go post! I appreciate you keeping with this story so much! **

**HEHE- how was that for an oddly weird- short and confusing and weird chapter?**

**To tell you the truth no matter what happens after wards THIS chapter in particular was AMAZINGLY FUN to write!**

**If the characters, dialogue and stuff DO NOT MAKE SENSE- don't worry they weren't really meant to…**

**I just wanted to get a slight 'filler' chapter out before the HBP!**

**It comes out in less then ONE day!**

**I don't think I'm getting too many reviews this time, huh?**

**Oh WELL! Can we PLEASE try to reach for 150? Just 5 more needed! LOL! **

**It was fun and I just wanted to say next some BIG stuff may happen- but I had to wait for 6 to come out-**

**AND if it becomes AU it becomes AU… I love sticking to the books but OH WELL!**

**LOL! Will you guys keep reading?**

**I hear we are suppose to find something HUGE about Lily! I mean finally enough about James- what about the MUM?**

**LOL!**

**Yes I happen to be a huge feminist:) **

**You guys are great and I hope you guys have a GREAT time reading number 6!**

**Like always,**

**TajM**

**P.S.- PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! **

**P.P.S- I hope no one was O.C.- if they were TELL ME!**

**P.P.P.S.- I hope it made you laugh! We need more senseless humor!**


	17. Love Song Suck and Other Such Things

**Love Songs Suck, and other such stuff…**

**A/N- Yikes guys… haven't updated for a while now… but I was never really able to be online long enough to type up a chappy! So I'm going to try to make this long to make up for it and try a change of pace… So at the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end… you will find a list of questions… which I would adore any reviewer for answering! :)**

**Dedicated to the HMS Marauders… once again being some of the most incredible people anyone would be lucky to know… let alone be able to call friends like I CAN! Hehe! ;) **

So whatever twisted quirk of fate created such an unlikely and unusual but unusually-perfect-for-each-other couple finally occurred… and to the shock and awe of many. Those who still absurdly kept bets on their 'break-up' date seemed to soon be at loss of a good amount of Galleons…

Sirius who found this utterly hilarious in his own manor, betted on the end of March or early April.

For that James turned Sirius's whole wardrobe hot pink which upsettingly Sirius found quite appealing.

What Lily on the other hand found quite appealing was the fact that honestly for the first time in any relationship she A.)was at total ease, B.)- well there was no need to continue that- because the truth was that frankly it was total bliss… (besides 26 letters were not enough to explain it all…).

It was the weirdest, sweetest minus the entire sappiness thing ever. And she felt safe with James Potter and oddly trusted him enough… and it was definitely a fact that it was not simply 'lust'…

You know like those couples that made out in the common room looking like they more or less were eating each other's faces?

All that PDA seemed way to much for them… those people seemed at times like they needed something to prove for some reason or another… but oddly enough James and Lily never really did…because believe it or not they actually enjoyed one another's _company. _

Not like they never had a snog or anything… believe me they both had a good deal of passion, and she would never rather be elsewhere except in his arms, but they both knew when to stop. They understood each other enough to know that and that's all one would have to say about _that_.

But then again at a school full of adolescents and teens there was a wonderful and horrible day of the year… that you may either look forward to or dread or loathe…

Yes you know the one…

Yes _that_ one…

You guessed it Valentine's Day.

Ah yes St. Valentine's Day… day of hearts, red and pink, chocolate and other sickly sentimental garbage according to the straight-foreword thinking world of Lily Evans… but of course that _was _pre-Potter…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh look it's the Mrs. Potter!" Sirius shouted playfully as Lily came to sit next down to James at breakfast.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' comment as James greeted he by pecking her cheek.

"I think it's easier to ignore him love."

"_I_ for one think that they act like an old married couple and that for one is disgraceful for any Marauder, _and_ I for one think that-"

"Wait Sirius thinks!" Mia said sarcastically. "Alert the Prophet… it is a momentous day in the history of the Wizarding World…"

"Shut it McKinnon, I'll have you know that I- Moony my boy what is it?" Sirius called noting that Remus seemed paler as he walked in to sit next to Frank.

Remus handed the newspaper to Lily while Mia and Sirius were going into a thorough discussion of the many things James and Lily do that many old-married couples do not do.

She opened it glancing at it briefly and frowned.

"Another Deatheater attack- Muggle again… God this is the third one this week," and glancing back down she paled slightly and turned to James.

"Remember the curse that Severus and them used last fall?"

"Crucio?"

"Yah- well just get a load of this. The Ministry says that the Deatheater are using that one and the two other 'unforgivables' and now they are letting the Auror's use them… but anyways… I never thought about it before but _how_ exactly would three seventh year students be able to do such dark magic unless someone taught them?" she whispered.

"So Lils are you saying that we have Deatheaters in our school?" Frank asked simply. "Come-on why would the Dark Lord want to draft under-aged wizards right under Dumbledore's nose?"

"Exactly," whispered James in a disgusted voice. "Who else better to keep watch at Hogwarts? The one place where Voldemort himself could never reach. I can bet you anything that Snape, Malfoy and all those other gits are trying to crawl their way up Voldemort's ranks."

"James, you know you can't go around making accusations like that." Remus muttered watching a pair of fifth year on-lookers.

"Yes James you can't," Lily started. "Until we can prove it."

"Prove it Lily love?" asked Sirius. "But that may require the breakage of a good deal of rules and I'm sure as head girl are not one to endorse such a habit and all."

"Shut it Black, I know you despise them as much as I do so know what do we do."

"Dumbledore," Frank stated simply.

"No, we definitely cannot go straight up to the headmaster without any proof, besides he won't have reason to believe us considering your records with Snape and all… I mean, seriously… he most likely won't take any such thing seriously." Lily muttered shaking her head.

"But we have that night when they-" James started.

"But what would we say was are reason for waiting so long? I mean what, it's been practically four months."

"Well I always say go straight to the source." Mia said simply checking to see if anyone was listening in the noisy crowded hall… noisy halls, the best place to have ongoing private conversations. "And if _Lily Evans_ feels strong enough about this to break some rules, I daresay I am whole heartedly devoted to the cause. And may I add, she is quite lucky to have Marauder as a boyfriend."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily and Mia were sitting in on a table in the corner of the restricted section of the library- no longer restricted to them though because of the fact that they both were taking advanced DADA and Potions that is.

Lily was pouring over an overly thick dusty one with explicitly detailed portraits of jinxes. She was determined to discover something… anything… everything was making her feel so helpless really… everything was unraveling in the world outside the walls of the highly protected castle that it seemed that they were untouchable- but that was just an idealistically lie. It was with guilt she had spent those days with James filled with simple pleasures while she knew inside that soon they would all be slammed in the face with a horrible reality. She felt inside that it would not be long that until it really affected them.

"Lily I really don't think it's any use," sighed Mia slamming another book down frustrated and creating large quantities of dust around her.

"Uh-huh," Lily murmured then sneezed.

"Bless you," called an ever so familiar voice sitting down next to her putting an arm around her waist- of course causing her to shiver with that annoying swooning feeling.

"James." Lily acknowledged still deeply engrossed in the old book.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Well Lily is obsessing over the Unforgivable Curses… and I'm trying to do the same but it oddly hard after you've done it for over _four _hours." Mia groaned.

James chuckled softly and rested his wet head on Lily's shoulder.

"And how is it going?"

"Miserable," Mia said. "I don't think that any of us found anything. Lily let's admit it that this has been completely useless. Now what we really should find out is more how we can spy on the Slytherins without them finding out…"

"Uh-huh," muttered Lily ruffling the hair of her wet-straight-from-Quiditch practice boyfriend absent-mindedly.

"Lily?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Love, have you found anything because this is getting a bit un-healthy."

"Uh-huh, and so is Quiditch practice in February."

James grinned mischievously, "Guilty."

"I mean- she kept me in from Quiditch practice!" Mia moaned. "And for what, to look at use-less books no less!"

"You have a cold." Lily said simply.

"No I don't! I told you that this morning when-"

"Yes you do Amelia." She said again in a bored-like voice but with a bit of force flipping the page.

"Sniff, Sniff," Mia responded weakly.

"That's my Lillers for you," James said with a mixture of mock and candid pride.

"Well then we will let Evans here continue on with her process… but now that you're here what are you two doing next week… oh let's say on the fourteenth?" Mia asked pointedly at James recuperating quickly.

"What's on the fourteenth," asked Lily finally looking up from her book. "Oh God don't tell me it's a test! I can't take any more studying on top of it!"

She then disappeared into the wonderful world of researching on whatever was bothering her.

"No Lily Flower it happens to be Valentine's Day."

She groaned loudly escaping from her world for a second.

"Lily despises Valentines Day," Mia stated unnecessarily.

"It's really just an evil excuse created by the card companies, candy companies, and hopeless hormonal people who need another reason to act all sappy and-"

"But Lils I don't think you've ever had anyone to spend the day with." Mia laughed shaking her head. "Wait I take that back."

James looked up from his comfortable spot with an annoyed expression with loathing.

"Diggory…"

"And Nealson." Added Mia laughing.

"And Nealson," And Nealson James repeated with a pouty expression.

"You are not helping matters." Lily added. "And oi you Potter- though the fact

that I had boyfriends you never managed to suppress trying to 'woe' me and such."

"Oh yes- it was always quite sweet. A lily every year and a public plead for your company at Hogsmeade."

"Oh yes that's why I always despised that oh so wonderful holiday."

"Hey!" cried James. "I also had girl-friends when I was asking you!"

"Wait James, you do realize that makes it ten times worse?"

"Well just you wait Lily this heart-day will be your best yet. I'll make sure of it." And there he went with that roguish grin again.

"James stop it you are looking possessed."

"Exactly with the idea of what we will be doing…! Just you wait and see!" He ended this thought with a mad 'mwa-haha' laugh just for effect.

"Lily your boy-friend is acting fanatical again."

"Yes, well I think flying is kind of like a natural high for the poor sole," in a one-mother-to-another concerned voice Lily answered patting his head. "I do hope we can spend all day in the library with me researching."

"Of course… you keep thinking that Lily!"

"Yes, you too James, you too…"

--

Walking down to the common room on the fourteenth inside Lily slightly dreaded whatever James may have planned.

She was a bit late that day so skipping breakfast she made her way to her first class, History of Magic.

Not going to The Great Hall in the morning she missed the yearly public display of affection and popularity. What a disappointment…

Five minutes later James walked in as the class started to fill up pecking Lily on the cheek as usual, flashing the same swoon worthy smile and went to sit in his seat behind her.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here. _

Well honestly there wasn't much out of the ordinary all day.

It was kind of like every school day.

Quick soft kisses in in-between moments… but other then that, nothing.

And as much as Lily Kirsten Evans hated to admit it… she was improbably disappointed. She knew she made a bit of a big deal about how stupid it was… and Lily wasn't much for the fairy tale-love song type of deal… but she… oh well… it didn't really matter right? Right?

Besides with a guy like James who really needed a particular day for the expression of love… compassion…devotion…. Right? RIGHT?

--

She and James had been sitting in the library for precisely ninthy minutes with a bit o progression when Madame Prince came barging into the section.

"What juvenile delinquent let out a dung bomb in the LIBRARY…" The poor obsessive librarian seemed on the brink of a nervous break down.

"God have mercy on the poor sole who ever did that," James whispered in her ear as she smiled slightly.

"And where were the HEAD BOY AND GIRL while this was happening!"

As if that was their cue to leave James grabbed her by the hand to lead her out of the library… not before Lily made sure they grabbed a few books each.

But instead of going back to the common room James muttered something about it being-quite-stuffy-wouldn't-you-rather-go-outside-by-the-lake-perhaps.

Funny how it seemed being a Marauder had it's benefits… expecially estensive knowledge about the school and it's grounds… including perfect late-night romantic picnic grounds…

How cliché…

Sappy….

Cheesey…

And utterly sweet…

Thoughtful…

Lily groaned…

Why did it seem James was so oddly perfect?

Well, said an all- knowing head in her voice.

_Because he obviously is._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Less then a week later the seventh year Gryffindors were studying for the upcoming Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, and Potions test… a pre-NEWT sort of thing.

Yes these were real ones believe it or not.

Lily yawned stretching from her position against James' legs... The conversation between the nine of them was along the lines of:

'What the heck does the Draft of the Living Dead do?'

'Didn't we make that last year?'

'I don't know- if I knew why would I be asking?'

And:

'Wait so if I want to make myself into a whale would I use the incantation used for marine life, or the incantation used for mammals?"

'I don't know ask Sarah Garden.'

'Why?'

'Well I thought that she turned herself into one.'

'No! She just gained some weight over the summer.'

'Some?'

When a owl carrying a black letter made its way through a window.

It may have been just Lily but it seemed to carry an eary chill of un-earthly news…

And dropped it's letter in the awaiting and outstretched hands of James Potter.

IT may have been her imagination but the whole room seemed to become oddly silent and James's hand seemed to shake a bit as he opened it. Glance over it his eyes moving at an alarming speed… folding it again, and closing his eyes. Standing up he softly placed the letter in Lily's hand and walked out of the common room- no one seemed able or willing to stop him.

Glancing back at James her stomach started to knot as she slowly opened the letter that would most likely be written to the one she cared so much about, about the murder of the two people he cared most about.

As the others looked at her while she glanced expecting the same, and with a heavy heart and horrible feeling she nodded at them, and said softly, "I'm going to go find James."

"Lily," Sirius said as soon as he found his voice- the Potters meant a lot to him as well. "Let him be."

Lily wanted no more then to know if she left him alone that everything would be all right, but she knew against it.

"I have to be with him Sirius- to make sure he is all right."

"You really care about him don't you Lily?" he said in a forced voice at what seemed like the most inappropriate moment if it were any two other people.

She nodded and he nodded back- a mutual understanding between two people who held a sacred but different bond with the same person.

She didn't know what told her where to go… she just _seemed_ to know. And as she walked towards the astronomy tower she didn't know what to do or say to make anything out of the tragedy that just happened… but she knew it had to be something, anything… that at that time he would shut everyone out- except her.

And as she opened the door slowly she saw the messy jet-black haired boy, tall and lanky- features he got from his father, but physique from Quiditch training a skill he developed from both his parents.

He was staring out at the stars… just staring… not even noticing the cold. But as she slowly approached him he knew she was there… and he whispered in a hoarse, strained voice, "Lily?"

"Yes James, its me." she said, tears threatened her as she saw traces of them on his. And for once she knew exactly what to do.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, through out the night. She was going to be there for him, now, later, and as long as he needed it… because she needed him.

And so it seems oddly enough when the world is full of so much darkness and so much misgivings that there are in some ways a bit of hope… and right now Lily was James's.

**Okay… I tried… how was that as a chapter? I truly tried… eeks!**

**So anyways I have to POST NOW! My mom is giving me 20 minutes and that was a while ago! She seems serious! LOL! So anyways I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry there are no replies… but my internet right now is very slow… and going to that area takes triple the time it should! So I am going to post now and everyone get's double replies next time to any questions etc! **

**So I know it wasn't that good… **

**AND A QUICK NOTE TO KELSO- MY E-MAIL IS WEIRDLY DOWN! I MISS YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE BACK HOME TONS AND TONS! Please tell them so! ;) **

**So anyways I'll have many questions for next time for anyone willing to answer them!**

**And wasn't HBP awesome?**

**Like always, **

**TajM **

**Please review and keep reading! **


	18. Of Beginnings and Ends and BS

**Of Beginnings and Endings and B.S.**

**A/N- Well here's the next chappy! I hope you like it… And it does seem like I have a bit of time huh? Three chapters in one day! Well TajM you better write number three! Aren't those voices in your head such geniuses?**

**P.S. I put marks where there might be something some people may not know… at the end there is a foot note on it… so read it if that applies to you! **

**Dedicated to the HMS Marauders- and oh to all the people at HMS who I played B.S. with- which was my muse for the following dialogue! ;) (The Marauders, BS, AG, AP, HL, TC and lots of other people…)**

"Oh B.S.!"

"What did you say to me Peter?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"I said B.S. You are nothing anymore Potter! NOTHING!" Peter insisted.

"Are you sure of that Peter?" Lily asked him.

"Come on Prongs, give it up, there's no hope for you now! This is the end!" he crackled like a mad man.

"Well James I'm sorry I guess he's caught you." Lily muttered sympathetically to James. "I guess this truly is the end for James Potter."

"Well then Pete I guess you might as well flip up that card and prove me wrong."

"I will Potter I will…" Peter repeated.

Peter flipped up the card on the top of the deck.

"See! I told you! Ah-ha!" Peter cried gallantly.

"Peter," Remus said shaking his head. "Look at the card."

"It's the Ace! It's the Ace!" Peter shrieked joyfully (more like he was chosen Miss Universe instead of winning a card game… which just so happens he actually didn't even win…)

"Exactly Peter, and what card did you put down right before James?" Remus asked more like he was explaining to an extremely emotional toddler that two plus two just so happens to be four.

"The king!"

"And what comes after the king?"

"The Ace but James put down the… oh… wait….urgh…" Peter groaned loudly.

Lily and the Marauders were sitting on James's bed in the boy's dormitory one week later playing a very rousing game of B.S.

"This is my victory this time, sorry boys," Lily smiled placing her one card in the middle with only three cards remaining in her hand (where as they had an average of ten… and Peter double that).

"Okay then Evans but I'm not doing so badly myself," said Sirius placing a card in the middle.

Lily raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a second and shook her head, "Path-et-ic Black- Path-et-ic… B.S."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-huh! Nuh-huh! Nuh-huh!"

"Oh shut it Black- I'll just flip the card." Lily muttered. A ten of hearts was what Mr. Black himself placed on top.

"Oh Bull Sh-" Sirius started.

"Sirius," Lily said disapprovingly.

"Sorry… I mean Shiatsu! I love Shiatsus they are the world's cutest dogs… and boy I know dogs quite well! I mean my name happens to mean _dog _star… Shiatsus, shiatsus, shiatsus!" Sirius ranted on- by fear that Lily was fingering her wand. God she knew some really painful curses after all that library research. Did they find out how to spy on the Slytherins? No not really, but was Lily even more armed and dangerous? Unfortunately for them yes.

"Grow up Sirius, God, it's only on extra card!" Remus muttered placing a card in the middle.

"B.S. Remus," Sirius shot back.

"Shi-take mushrooms…" Remus grumbled picking his card back up. "How the heck did you know that wasn't a three?

"Because Moony ole buddy, ole pal, _I_ happen to have all the threes!" Sirius said arrogantly leaning back.

"Wow Sirius was acting smart for a second," James said undoubtedly impressed.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Lily was act one card with James tied with one card as well. It was Lily's turn next and she was supposed to place a 5 next.

"This is too easy." Lily said superiorly placing face-down her last card. "I guess I win boys."

"Not so fast love," James said smugly.

"What was that Jamsie?"

"Nothing love- but I don't think you've won."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Sorry Lily Flower but I have to disagree that that is a five."

"James I don't think you want to do that," Lily said eying him.

"Well I think I do." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure Jamsie?"

James groaned, and contemplated for a second, before saying loudly and quickly (so not to back up on what he chose), "B.S.!"

Well it seemed that Lily's-really-easy-card happened to be a ten, not a five.

"Darn you Potter," Lily muttered picking up and starting to organize a large pile of cards… around twenty some…

"And that leaves me James Potter with the win!" he yelled showing them all his six and then placing it in the middle and kissing Lily back.

"Oh yuck get a room!" Bellowed Sirius searching under the bed for some popcorn…

Their deal was that before when they were arguing- that was a spectator's sport… and same with whatever the deal was now.

It had been a very difficult week for James- and life was slowly returning to 'normal' or as normal as it was possible.

The death of his parents was a shock that went through his system leaving him beyond weak.

_His parents._

His mum and dad.

He couldn't comprehend anything anymore and it was the most horrible feeling- pure emptiness. He couldn't scream- it wouldn't mean enough. But when he saw Lily come up to the Astronomy Tower barely fifteen minutes later… everything came back into focus. She brought everything together…

Walking him back to the commentary later that night he and Sirius embraced like brothers… and he knew that everything was tying together.

He missed them more then anything… it was unbearable to think they would never be there to see him graduate from Hogwarts… to see him grow up… They would never reach the retirement they were always joking about… his wife or the children his mum said she would spoil beyond rotten… they were no age to die… they still had so much more to live.

But he couldn't say he wasn't aware of the risk… of the threat that as aurors they were in so much danger… that they too themselves were prepared- and knew what was most likely to happen, and were in a way prepared to die for it. They were Potters after all.

And they were together until the end. It wasn't much of a comfort but it was one. And another was Lily. Just her being there smiling at him or squeezing his hand in comfort whenever she thought would be necessary- speaking in a quite voice when it was…. And know that he himself wanted to keep everything as normal as possible, and she didn't force him to do otherwise. She joked like usual… and he knew, he just knew… that everything eventually will be better, alright, never fully- but as close as possible.

"Okay, but we are still playing for seconds!" Lily shouted breaking into his thoughts causing him to smile; she has such a fiery personality, didn't she? Then turning to look at him, she added, "James it's almost seven."

"Oh yah…"

He was supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore at seven fifteen, to discuss his inheritance… He really didn't want to talk about it yet… it was too soon… he didn't really care to think about it now... And his thoughts were once again interrupted (thankfully) by Lily grasping his hand once again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes fine, now are you going to be okay? It's dangerous business being in the same dormitory as Sirius Black you know…"

"Stop stalling now James, I'm a big girl I'll be okay… now it's you little buddies you should be worried about. I'm going to kick their buts for second place!"

"Got it," he said smiling and pecking her on the cheek.

As he closed the door he heard Lily laugh her 'evil demented processed' laugh and the other Marauders groan and he could swear he hear Peter whimper…

The Marauders had welcomed Lily with open arms. Sirius himself said that she was ideal for him and fit in perfectly and-if-he-broke-up-with-her-he-would-bring-it-upon-himself-to-curse-him-into-next-week. He said she kept him in check which was more then most of them could ever accomplish.

Walking into Professor Dumbledore's office saying the password 'Every-flavored beans', he saw that the Professor was already there sitting on his desk to welcome him and get started quickly… as if there was something more important to get to.

"Good afternoon Mister Potter."

"Professor," James nodded.

"Once again Miser Potter I would like to suppress my deepest sorrow on the death of your parents once again. I am fortunate enough to have known them enough to know that they were extraordinary people."

"Thank you Professor."

"Upsettingly, there are a few things to discuss. Your parents' will reads that you inherit the entire fortune in their Gringotts account despite an amount set aside for Mister Black. Other then that your home in Gordric's Hallow is also now in you name."

"Yes Professor."

"And other then that there are a few heirlooms and such, that were placed in safe keeping and is meant to be passed onto you. Your mother's wish was to have this passed onto you as well."

Her ring- the engagement ring that her father had given to her when they were twenty. The same ring that had the same circular diamond that was also given to his mother from his father, and given from his grandfather to his grandmother. He remembered seeing that ring on her long thing finger, on her elegant hand, that no matter when he would look had blisters on the sides from grasping a wand roughly. She had such skill one to match that Potter skill from his father. His father used to love that.

"And along with that there are the contents of this watch- with I will ask for you to look over in private please- and until you see them guard closely."

And he slowly slid over a box to  
James, the size of a shoe box roughly; an antique styled box carved with gold embellishing on the cherry wood, and in the front was a detailed depiction of a lion.

"And now James I think it's time to explain something a bit more thoroughly to you."

**Thanks everyone who reviewed sixteen! **

**And THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU all who reviewed the last chapter!**

Spygirl4747- Yay for Hearts day! (A perfect opportunity for me to get stuff from my _parents…_) Oh well… stuff is stuff

Katana-Babe- And I love writing about Sirius! Thanks for the awesome review! I never really like HG either (I thought it was going to happen but didn't really care for it)… but didn't the way Rowling write it make you just love it?

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- THANKS SO MUCH!

Ericame4- Thanks ever so much!

An LDS dazed and confused- THANKS! ) I like this smiley…

Oreoclouds029- Yes I totally agree with what you said about the ships! About Fleur, sure I still think she is an annoying pain… but at least I know that she's with Bill for the real deal… which helps a bit but not much… Thanks so much for what you said about my story! It makes me feel all squirmy inside… Which is a GOOD thing… maybe squirmy is not the right words… makes me all happy-ish:)

Siriusly-Pranked- Miss you tons and tons too Kelso! Didn't the beginning remind you of better times? Behind the curtains of a certain play perhaps ;)?

Steelo- Quite true! Quite true! Moms… hmm…. Oh well! Thanks so much!

Cylobaby- No you can't be! He's mine! Okay maybe he's Lily's… okay maybe he's not even real… Darn it! LOL! Thanks for the review

Kayane Joel- Thanks so much and I hope I did!

**If you can answer these questions it can totally help the process!**

1.) So what do you think of the first eighteen chapters? I'm thinking if you took the time to read them all it must not be that bad… How does the plot flow? What about the development of characters, and everything? Is it slow, to fast… boring?

2.) Is this overly cliché?

3.) I love writing dialogue! Is it readable and entertaining?

4.) Do you know any non-sequel post-Hogwarts LJ stories that are cool? I've never read one!

5.) I know that I don't exactly have anything that was mentioned in book six in this story… is that horrible and will you continue reading? I don't think I will add the Slughorne… he just doesn't fit in…. but will that bother any of the readers?

6.) How is my updating time?

7.) Lastly will you read my new story? And continue reading this one?

**Dun, dun, dun… yikes! I know it wasn't very good… but I wasn't sure how to make it work… yes they were murdered and there is more to be explained! So anyways other then that I hope it wasn't too confusing and that the emotions not too plastic… And the plot continues! I hope it's not too cliché! **

**Also please leave a review! And it would be lovely if you can RandR my new LJ story 'A Quirk of Fate'! Yes believe it or not… another one!**

**A review for me,**

**Would help me so much in the updating process! Hehe :-D**

**Like always,**

**TajM**

**P.S. - I found the space in the beginning hilarious- well I guess every might not get it… :( **

**Oh well!**

So if you don't happen to know what type of game B.S. is I am VERY sry… because the beginning of the chappy more or less would tend on being very confusing, huh? Well B.S. is a card game were any number of people play by placing card face down in order. The first person places an ace, second a one, and so on. Let's say you don't have one- you lie and put down whatever other card you have. If someone 'catches' your lie they can say 'B.S' and make you take all the cards in the pile- but if you were telling the truth they take all the cards. The first one without any cards left WINS! It's a really fun game… Sry for the confusion… :)


	19. Don't Let Me Catch You Being An Idiot

Don't Let Me Catch You Being an Idiot Again

**So sorry for the bit of a delay before I started on this chapter and I'm quite sure it will end up to be pretty short but the thing is even though I have been working on QoF (my new fic please check it out! Yes that was a bit of shameless self promotion) but I have been continuously thinking about SS! I had come to a crossroad in this story (hey guys I'm SERIOUS- no pun intended o course) with 2 options I had so creatively dubbed option A.) and B.) (hey at least it wasn't 1 and 2!) But as much as option two was so tempting I know that a good deal of readers would get REALLY mad (mainly you Kels) so I went with A! So please sit back and read this short and sweet chapter (option A!) and please continue reading because the best is yet to come…!**

**Dedicated to those HMS- hold it HHS Marauders! Miss ya tons and tons! And to all the awesome readers and reviewers who have been reading SS (sorry I cannot reply to everyone indivisibly because I really like doing it but because of certain new rules I've been told about…) I appreciate it so much! More then you probably know! 200… WOW… not in my wildest dreams (well maybe in an extremely wild one… ;) **

Would've been posted earlier if my internet cooperated:)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He didn't want to do it… he couldn't do it… but after what Dumbledore told him he really thought he must do it. Dumbledore didn't tell him to- didn't even hint it, probably wouldn't even want him to… but if anything ever happened how would he live with the guilt? The guilt and the pain… but how was he suppose to deal with the guilt and the pain he'd get now? Not only from turning away from his greatest comforter but from something that was just so right. But he knew it would be better this way… she'd move on, right? But it would be just him watching her do so…

--

James entered the empty common room late at night and saw a silhouette sitting next to the fire place with a thick book open in her lap.

How was it that Lily and him tended to have the common room to themselves so often? Really hundreds of Gryffindor students and there always seemed to be the two of them there… And normally that would be fine. Really it would be much more then fine. But today it means that he would not be able to put off what he thought he must do a moment longer but as she turned around and caught his eyes with her shining emerald ones his stomach churned and felt the most horrible sinking feeling ever. _How the Hell did he ever think he could do this? _

"Hey Potter," she called over to him.

"Lily," he nodded nervously. He hadn't been nervous around Lily- ever- except once in their second year when he pulled her hair so hard that she fell back on top of him.

_Second year_, after six years of always being her admirer they'd come so far. He loved her more then he ever thought possible. Sure then it was a crush but now he'd never felt like this before. It was unbearable to think about but he'd have to do it fast.

He sunk down onto his knees next to her and cleared his throat and said in a pained voice (all he could muster) and croaked out, "L-il-y."

"Good job James. Going on seven years and you finally figured out my name," she laughed then looked at him in a concerned manor. "Really James are you okay… you know after your er… meeting with Dumbledore and all?"

"I have to tell you something." _How could he do this? He was no quitter- neither was she. Lily wouldn't take it… no he's just flattering himself… she was so amazing, she'd do so much better then the messed up him. _

_And he couldn't tell her _WHY_ because if he did she may just want to stay with him- that is if she actually liked him in that way but once again that would be like flattering himself… he was so messed up… he truly was._

"Yes?" she smiled patiently urging him to go on. _Her smile- that tantalizing smile he'd seen since first year- and since first year had made him go week in the knees._

"Lily I don't think we can go out anymore," he blurted out quickly then looked away at something-anything else then her eyes. Whatever reaction he expected, her slapping him, yelling at him, stomping away, what he didn't expect is what she really did.

She _laughed_.

"Why ever not James, are you here to tell me you're homosexual or something? No wonder Sirius went off to find a 'bathroom' on the fourth level when there was one in the same room! But then again I saw him snogging Mia so are you here to tell me you're bi?"

_Wait she thinks he's joking… she's not taking him seriously- wait Sirius was snogging MIA?_

"Sirius was snogging Mia?" he asked his train of thought interrupted for the moment.

"No… but I thought that would get your attention. So now tell me what do you _really _want to say?"

"Lily, I'm serious-"

"No you're James."

"Lily I can't see you any more."

She frowned and looked him over. "Are you going to tell me why you've had this sudden change of heart?"

"Lily I just can't tell you."

"So are you saying you don't like me anymore or you've never truly liked me," she said in a robotic voice, no hint of hurt in her voice, just listing facts.

"No it's just that… _you_ can't be with me! You'll get… I can't tell you Lily but Voldemort... my parents… Lily…" he said in a weak almost begging voice.

"James is this some heroic, martyr, self sacrificing sort of decision?"

"Er… I just can't tell you."

"Well then I can tell you this, that this really isn't your choice. It hasn't been for six years and now you think it can? James Potter you don't think too highly of me? Can't make my own decisions, I'm dating you because I want to and I'm going to _continue_ doing so even if the crazed-dark-lord Voldemort will kill me for it because," and she pulled him up by his collar and gave him an affectionate kiss. "For some strange reason Potter _I love you_."

_Wait did Lily-Kirsten-Evans just tell him she loved him for the first time?_

_Wait she told him she loved him?_

_Wait he loved her too!_

_Wait- shouldn't he say something?_

"You love me?" he said his cocky grin returning and all thoughts of anything he had planned returning- because now he knew it would never have worked. He was just fooling himself. "Lily I love you too."

"Good then," she said brushing off her skirt in a business like manner but he could see a slight smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "Now whenever you're ready please come out and tell me what was making you become a martyr right then."

"L-"

"And James? Don't let me catch you being an idiot ever again. I'm tired-it's been a long day. I'll talk to you in the morning." Her voice was interrupted by James giving her a tender kiss.

"Good night Lily Flower.'

"Night James," she whispered walking up the steps to her dormitory muttering a something about 'trying to break up with me then telling me he loves me…boys are mad…"

And as he watched her go up he couldn't believe how lucky he was (how could she make him feel this way?), he'd tell her tomorrow- she should know- and with a much lighter heart then he had ever imagined he would have that night he walked up to the tower whistling a tune.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I think I've gone soft… wait I've always been soft!

**Yes I know a very weird chapter… possibly OOC, but I'll do my best to explain everything in the next chapter then:D I know it was really bad but stick with me because we've got a long way to go! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE review and tell me how it was! **

**Like always,**

**TajM**


	20. Honesty's a Virue, Patience too, SO WAIT

Honesty is a Virtue, so is Patience so WAIT!

**A/N- Well yes… here we are once again and enter chapter 20 (or 19 with the prologue… but really it's 20) and I really want to make it special… especially with that short chapter last time! So why don't you wonderful readers/reviewers make it a special chapter too? LOL! I cannot believe I have gotten this far… it mind boggling really! And I WILL not hesitate to say that 99.9 of the reason I did was because of your encouraging and helpful reviews! Please keep at it and so will I… **

**Dedicated to the HMS/HHS Marauders (need I mention how much I miss you?), to the people who have stuck with this story… even in especially sticky spots… THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Also I got a question on my ships in this story… course it's LJ but I know there are many not-so-subtle OCs going on! But really finding true love in high school is sort of unrealistic, Lily and James were special… but then again lots of couples seem to be Hogwarts-made so Hogwarts may just be special… ;) Anyways our _seriously_ favorite Marauder and an OC may be getting together somewhere- just not in the o so average way… or time! Personally I really don't like too much MWP-OC romance because it gets annoying because you KNOW it doesn't work out… but there are exceptions! (The worst are chapter after chapter of OC and OC romances...okay I'm being mean! They are written very well usually etc… There I'm nice again!) So anyways though this is mainly LJ (well duh!) but there are some other couples… well at least one at least running around if I have anything to say about it! (Alas I do- being the write and all… who knew?)**

**So here ends another novel of an AN!**

**00000ooooo00000**

How did he end up being so lucky? He could easily ended up watching her marry some guy with the last name Smith or Hones… the sweater type with perfectly combed straight brown hair, clam eyes, and Smith or Jones would come home no later then five from the office, past the white picket fence 'honey I'm home style' to be greeted by two running kids named Jen and Ben- or Jill and Bill or something else that rhymed.

And he, James himself? Probably in a dead end marriage- doomed from the start living in an empty apartment in the city- after his room mate Sirius decided to settle down sooner or later, coming home after taking as many Auror shifts as possible to avoid the loneliness… though it seemed like he was being hard on himself he knew it was a semi-exaggerated version of what would happen if things happened differently… because he knew she was the only one for him. The only one who made him want to change for (finding that being himself was just enough- but his real self) , strive to be a better person, who made him think…

And oddly enough the girl who could have a very happily ever after because she just seems to have an aura that screams that, ended up with messed up him. Him with his messed up Potter lineage, jet black hair that no matter what couldn't lie still, and eyes that always seemed to be way too overexcited and hectic- not at all attractive. And most likely even more hectic future ahead. And really now he found out that even though it seems a strange that not only did she 'end up with him' she ended up loving him.

Now _that_ was weird and uncalled for.

But then again it was probably his eleven-year-old-subconscious-mind screaming at him to talk to the pretty red head the only way he knows how (bug her of course) because his eleven-year-old subconscious-mind just knew she was the one. And he couldn't tell you why or even how come… but she was not like anyone else. Countless times Sirius would just tell him to forget it… but he couldn't forget it and luckily he didn't…

Her presence just screamed something-more… not your average beauty…

She deserved something better but chose him (on her own free will! Who knew?) He couldn't promise her a-happily-ever-after… he knew he couldn't. But he could promise her that he loved her. Not seventeen-year-old love. But real head over heals, fireworks, stupid love songs, sappy, idealistic, until death do you part, sort of love- and something more. He loved her and when he held her close it felt right.

And in a way he knew that she'd think that was enough.

And to think that he thought he could let her go especially after he couldn't do it the first time back during Christmas- and after everything that happened since then.

He was an idiot… a big git- he had been one since first year. And now after everything that happened he could admit that. It happened, life happened, Lily happened…

**00000ooooo00000**

James walked in on Lily sitting in the common room in a corner table with what seemed like a hundred pieces of parchment paper, books, Daily Prophets and what not around her muttering to herself.

"Idiot sister of mine, idiot over bloated fiancé of hers…"

"He snuck up from behind her placing his hands over her eyes, clichéd as it was and said, "At least you're calling someone else other then me an idiot Lily Flower. Now, guess who?"

"Wow I have no idea. My guesses range from John Lennon to the guy I'm secretly cheating on James with. So I choice the guy I'm secretly cheating on James with."

"Wow you really know how to bring a guy down Flower." He said amused sitting next to her.

"Oh gosh darn it," she said in an unemotional voice not looking up from her parchment. "You're not the guy I'm cheating on you with. You're the guy I'm cheating on. Sorry James, I guess you know now."

"And I'm heart broken etc. etc. but I too have a confession to make. I haven't been to faithful myself." He said giving her a wink.

"So we are more or less Hogwarts' most infidel couple?"

"Yah that more or less covers it Lils."

"Interesting…" she mused making him laugh again and move closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Lily?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Everything! Transfiguration test tomorrow… Potions essay due the day after… oh and I Petunia had to chose today to tell me about the finalized wedding plans. No one elopes anymore do they?"

"We can you know Lily…"

"No we can't! I have too much homework!"

"Okay how about next week?"

"It's a date."

"Lily you do realize you just agreed to marry me?"

"No but you just agreed to accompany me to my snobby sister's wedding."

"I did?" he groaned.

"Yup," she said certainly. "I am not going into her snooty nuptials by myself! I need back up Potter! BACK UP!"

"You know I've got your back Lily. We'll act so sickeningly adorable she'll forget it's her wedding day!"

"That's not nice- but I like it," she smiled shaking her head. "Don't worry; you won't have to lose sleep over wearing a Muggle tux until come spring break."

"Really Lily I must love you a lot."

"No I'm just that darn persuasive."

"And cute."

"Yes how could I forget cute?" she muttered moving papers on the table around looking for some notes to continue writing her essay as James spotted a Daily Prophet article and moved to pick it up.

"Oi, James no need to bother with that," she said suddenly tying to jerk it out of his hand.

"What are you trying to hide Lily?" he grinned.

"Nothing," she muttered as he picked it up and she saw his face fall.

"So it got into the Daily Prophet as well?"

"Er… yes… it was yesterday's edition." She said glancing at the front page headline _Ministry Aurors, Potters Murdered_ accompanied by a picture of James's parents. But Mrs. Potter didn't look like the one Lily met. Standing together they had a more professional dignified air to them, Mr. Potter's hair even seemed to lay still even though James assured her it never did.

"And I thought they were paid off enough not to print it. Well they wouldn't be silenced for long," he sighed giving her a sad smile and started playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry James… you know…" she started at lost for words.

"You know Lily, my mom loved you, but my dad would have adored you. Any girl who would be able to put me in my place like you're able to would be his idol." He laughed shaking his head and finally acting upon his decision. "Lily I have to tell you something. Do you think you have a minute?"

"James," she said stunned at his serious voice pushing all her work far away from her. "Anything, but I'll tell you this the common room is ideal for secret conversations right now. In a silent room you're at risk of being over heard."

"Lily, you're scaring me. You sound like a marauder. Even scarier you sound like Sirius."

She shrugged. "James do stop avoiding the subject. I know there is something you've been trying to say forever. For crying out loud yesterday you tried to break up with me then confessed that you loved me. Either my boyfriend is schitzo or James, Dumbledore told you something you're worried about. Listen if you haven't figured it out you can tell me whatever. It's not like I'm going to go tell Bellatrix Black, James."

James finally blurted it out before something else inside of him told him to shut it. "I'm the heir of Gryffindor!"

Lily looked at him and once again did something he didn't expect her to do. She laughed. "Is that it James? That's neat and all, but the head girl two years back was a distinct relative of Ravenclaw and most families that are decedents to Hufflepuff are well known. And besides I remember there were rumors about the Potters back in first year."

"Lily, Voldemort is a direct descendent of Slytherin, and I'm a direct descendent of Gryffindor. There's a prophecy Lily. About one destroying the other. He's out to get me. That's why my parents were killed by him. He wants to kill me and or needs something I have or something- I really don't get it but it's something along those lines. And that's why I was worried about you!"

"James you do know that more then half of the prophecies never come true, any ways despite that. So the crazed dark lord who's bent on destroying the world is after my boyfriend?" she said taking it in quite nicely. "Figures, Potter. You know you are so much more trouble then you're worth? You're lucky I'm under your freaking spell or charm or whatever."

"What do you mean Lily?"

"Well then we fight him James. I'm not going to let some blood crazed man who hates Muggles destroy the wizarding world….but if he's after you personallym I dare say now it's personal."

_Now James remembered something she said to him that night on the Astronomy Tower. 'I'll end this James. I promise you James we'll end this.' It was so quite he barely heard it but now it made sense.'_

"Lily you don't know how much I love you right now."

"Yes you're just going to love me more after this," she said pulling a large sheet out from inside her DADA text book. "Here's a list of all the supposed Death Eaters in Hogwarts and I have a plan to get inside of the Slytherin Dormitory to make sure."

"Wow, you thought this through," he awed staring at the descriptive paper.

"Yup, Now what you can do dear is get Black and Lupin and-" but she was silenced for a moment as James pressed his lips against hers in gratitude.

"Er…ya…" she finished.

**00000ooooo00000**

**Yes I know it's been a long while and I'm sorry! Extended summer vacation and writer's block apparently is NOT a good combo! SO PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! I PROMISE THAT IT'S ABOUT TO GET BETTER! I know this chapter was pretty sucky! And a bit OOC but I had to get this bridge thing over with somehow! **

**Also please feel free (LOL!) to read my new ANDROMEDA/TED fic IN YOUR HONOR! I have big plans for it and there's some LJ in it! **

**:D**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME GUYS!**

**I REALLY APPRECITATE IT AN PLEASE REVIEW and suggestions are welcome like always! **

**Like always,**

**TajM**


	21. Flirting, Seducing and Other Fun Stuff

_James's auror parents have been murdered by Deatheaters though we don't know the details. After discovering startling news about his lineage James tries to breakup with Lily in order to 'protect' her in which she replies that he is an idiot (which he is as we all very well know!). Now the Marauders, Lily and Mia have come up with a plan in order to spy on the Slytherins to see what they are hiding… well what they are hiding that we haven't already figured out that is…_

Flirting, Seducing and Other Fun Stuff

"Mia you've got a horrible fever. There is no way in heck that as your best friend I'm going to let you risk your arse like this!"

"You mean you'd let me risk it if I wasn't sick?" Mia replied artfully before coughing into the thick scarlet covers.

"O sod off McKinnon. There's no way your going through with this and that's final." Lily said in a mixture of a motherly-yet- as- head-girlish-sort-of-way. Apparently that's possible…

"But Lils you need me! How else are you going to get this done with? Flirting your way into the Slytherin common room just doesn't seem like a very Lily Evans type of thing to do honestly." She said chocking out her words between two fits of coughs.

"Don't bother with that right now," she said absentmindedly twiddling with Mia's sheets as she was perched on the side of her bed. "Did you see Madame Promfrey?"

"Yah and the mad nurse gave me a hundred or so different goodness-knows-what concoctions and planned to keep me bed ridden for a week… Goodness and that was just when I brought Randy Kline in because he got a paper cut. No thank you!"

"Right… right." She sighed. "It doesn't really matter Mia- don't worry about it."

"Whatd'ya mean _don't worry about it_? Lily a mad man is trying to take over the world and all you're telling me is to go see the bloody nurse?"

"Mia its O-KAY. Don't worry you can flirt and seduce the secrets out of the Slytherins and save wizarding-kind next week."

"Huffah!" said Mia half heartedly. "But what about your Jamie?"

"Huh?"

"Jamsie Wamsie Poo?"

"Who?"

"Potter!"

"Oh!"

"Oh is right Lils."

"Oh well… James will understand."

"Lils… no seriously I'm fine… better off then him at least. I can do this seriously… let me." Mia said sincerely starting to sit up but Lily pushed her back in the bed forcefully muttering to herself.

"Well… I can always… it can't be _too _hard… I _am _said to be better then 'Tunia and _she's _engaged…"

"Lily?"

"Hm?" she said in the middle of her musing.

"What are you… no you aren't seriously thinking of seducing Malfoy and them? Oh dear God, James will kill _me_," she groaned. "O he's just going to adore me for letting you go off on some Slytherin let alone some Death Eater."

"Well like you said we can't let him down." Lily said with a small smile.

"But you're too… goodish and _Muggle born_, Lily I am not letting you!" she said stubbornly before dissolving into a coughing fit again.

"They're still guys aren't they? Pureblood… Muggle born… they're slightly _slow _when they want to be…"

"Well then I hope you aren't going to wear _that_." Mia said with an evil smirk playing on her lips eying her uniform.

"What's wrong with… oh no Mia get _that _thought out-of-your-head-right-now!" Lily chirped shaking her head madly as if a feverish (literally- her temperature was 100) girl had enough power in to take away her freedom of choice or what not.

"Lily, come on think _seductress."_

"Maybe we should wait until next week… then you can go along acting like the scarlet woman you really are…"

"I resent that," Mia said distinctly. "Now go see how short my black skirt is on you… no not that one… yes _that _one!"

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Can we go now?" Sirius moaned from his position- spread across (handsomely at that) one of the chairs in the common room as James sat by the fireplace and turned around and shushed his friend quickly jerking is head toward Sirius's fan club who was eying him adoringly… like usual.

"O yes, I forgot that they could be spies… yes those second years have as much of a chance as Wormtail mate." Sirius chuckled.

One such girl overheard part of this and burst into tears thinking he meant it in _that _way.

James not noticing this said darkly, "Sirius this is not just another prank."

His best mate straightened up for a second, eying him seriously, "I know Prongs."

James sighed sending him a grin (that made one of Sirius's fan club swoon as the other looked at the traitor in disgust…all of _his _fan club converted a whiles back when they figured out all hope was lost) and shook his head at Sirius's bipolar attitude, which he wouldn't honestly change for anything.

The schools' reaction upon hearing the death of the parents (and parent like figures when you think about it) of Hogwarts' golden boy (and his equally as crucial on the social pyramid mate) was very… insensitive to say the least.

Well, no that wasn't true.

Those who were also affected by the building war (which was a plentiful) had told him sincere regards. But when you are still in your own pain at 'how could this happen to me?' it's hard to sympathize with others.

But a plethora of the sympathies he got… were sickening… is Marauder popularity that he seemed to kind of forgot about this year seemed to come crashing back to him… and still…. It was hard to ignore the 'I'm so sorry James… really am…' from a smiling suggestively Hufflepuff, without being appalled how people tended to try and use everything to their advantage…

James inwardly thanked Lily so much for practically screening all the sympathizers before they talked to him… a weird act that some may take the wrong way of being controlling or what not but he understood where she was coming from and was quickly mimicked by the other Marauders.

He wouldn't know what he would do without them… Lily without her comforting smiles, Sirius with his cocky 'mate,-it'll-be-okay' brother-like ways, Remus with his understanding and Peter for just being there.

"Finally, Lillers is here! Jamie let's GO!" Sirius chanted dragging him out of the portrait hole, gesturing to Remus to go. (Peter was staying as back up…)

"Hey Lils, where's McKinnon?" Sirius asked looking past her shoulder as if she was hiding the o-so-attractive brunette behind her.

"Er… yah." Lily smiled taking James off to the corner before he disappeared under the cloak. "Hey James just a second, okay?"

"God- Lily we are trying to do a bust here! Don't you think you can have your broom closet time later!" Sirius called as she did this while Remus coughed something that sounded oddly like 'well if Mia was here' which Sirius chose to ignore.

"James," she said from the corner (away from Sirius hearing distance- which is quite far…). "I love you, okay?"

"Huh?" he said confused smiling slightly. "Are you breaking up with me or something?"

"No… just remember that. Okay?"

"Definitely… and er... dido."

"I'll remember that as well." She said as he disappeared under the cloak and she slowly made her way down to the floor where the Slytherin dormitory laid.

From under the cloak Sirius once again was onto more serious topics for discussions. "Where is McKinnon?"

"Sirius she's probably there… already got in and waiting for us." Remus said reasonably as they moved across slowly. It had been so much easier when they were eleven… now they were all tall teens… no… men fully grown through by now and well… goodness it was harder… but they would NOT let Sirius transform… that turned out badly once when Filch's cat spent a good long time chasing him… apparently _interested _or something….

So as they walked along they saw a strange fifth year flash a pin at Lily (who was not under the cloak…).

"Oh God, is that one of those 'it won't last' pins?" Remus asked in a mixture disgust, amazement and amusement. "I thought they were long gone… for at least a month or so, at least since Valentines day? Padfoot I though there was some sort of self-destruct thing on them."

"Which may or may not have been activated…" he smirked. "I still personally have my doubts."

"Sirius! That's it Remus you're the best man…"

"Hey!" Sirius said starting to grovel… the best man tends to get lots of attention on said day, (if he had a subconscious it too would add something along the lines of- especially from those bridesmaids…. And he had a good idea who that 'honor' position belonged to… ).

After fifteen minutes or so they slowed down (even more so) as they reached what more or less is known as 'Slytherin territory' considering that there was no classes around, needed rooms or anything that would require any non-Slytherin to wander that around there (unless it was to die the Quiditch team's uniforms pink which of course had NEVER been done… er… lately), and Lily approached the corner where Mia was supposedly suppose to meet Lucius Malfoy. But, instead there seemed to be no site of her curly hair anywhere and instead they saw Lily approach the dark silhouette waiting there leaning impatiently sneering as he saw the head girl approach.

"What do you need Mudblood?" he smirked as she walked towards him.

"Well Malfoy, you have a way with words," she smiled. "But I'm here… do you really think I don't know what my best friend is up to? Really…"

"So are you going to turn us in Evans?" he said as she took to taking off her cloak.

"What is she _doing_?" Sirius whispered as he watched a stunned James see his girlfriend… well in less then he may or may not have ever. "I thought _Mia was_ doing this."

"Or hopping," Remus whispered back as he made to check James was still alive.

A pleased Malfoy then seemed to continue talking as he lead her to the common room and they followed (quietly).

The Marauders have been in this place a total of exactly six times… always for pranks but this time they needed a more fool proof plan. Well apparently this wasn't it… but it was too late to turn back now.

"If he touches her I will…." James seethed watching Lily who was still quite uncomfortable with the idea inch away from Malfoy as the other Slytherins gathered around.

Lily was not going to let some-idiot-Deatheater-wannabe-grope-her-when-she-won't-even-let-her-own-boyfriend-_most_-of-the-time.

This was weird… last year she was so very sure he wanted to get laid or snog senseless or whatever… but once again she was proven wrong… they were just teenager she knew that all his suggestive jokes were just that… jokes… So yes, it was okay… but sometimes… Urgh… not the time to think about it though!

"James… relax." Sirius said reassured maybe just a bit that it wasn't _you know who _(the other one) doing this work as they silently stood by carefully under a charm (put on by Lily of course) so they would camouflage more or less in the room… but still it was risky.

Lily wasn't doing much better.

"Well I knew you were too good for Potter," Snape sneered. "With him and his _dear _parents and all… we sure got a laugh."

Lily gave a pained smile she hoped wouldn't look too dreadful as James noticed contentedly that her fists were clenched _very _tightly.

"We knew you were a talented Mudblood… still a different one at that… the Dark Lord has seen this Evans…" Lucius said, as if he in particular was his right hand man or something… boys always ragging about their connections… even as there practically- fiancés looked on with poisonous stares.

"Well… yes… Potter got dreadfully _boring _after that. But still after so long I thought I'd lead him on or something… poor sap… for the fun of it at least." For faking it Lily could be pretty malice.

_Where they that pathetic? _A smirk and a short skirt and suddenly they believed her?

"Surely… if you are ever bored again…"

_I'm going to gag… _was more along the lines of what Lily was thinking.

"But there are some things the Dark Lord expects Evans… there are some… requirements… we are not a recruiting party. Our secret must not get out… at least not now… here… we must protect out legitimacy until the time is right."

"Still, it's been over practically eight years Malfoy… sure only in the past some has it been anything noticeable with a name and face… but aren't you ready now? Isn't the Dark Lord in power?"

"Evans… no… you don't know how these things work… we'll tell you and do try not to let on about your… background," LeStrange sneered as James felt like whacking him but was held back by Remus.

And of course James held back… and Lily's fists were clenched even tighter through it all.

And afterwards standing up to leave with mentions of 'telling Mia', and was walked past the portrait hole she felt sickened when she felt a hand go around her waist but relaxed when realized its' familiarity seeing a slightly visible James.

"You scared me half to death," she whispered making sure they were out of range taking off the charm quickly noticing that Remus and Sirius had left… smart of them. "You made it all right?"

"Practically killed me Evans… learning you were trying to lead me on and what not."

"Well… yes you had to learn eventually James," she smiled moving closer to him.

"You do realize you just got yourself trapped into a lot of trouble?" he said and she noticed the seriousness in his worried tone and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Seriously, after finding out that you were playing me the whole time… no…" he said smiling as well but still not fully relaxed at all and trying to hide it well enough.

"Well good then," she said quickly checking her watch. "Well enough sleuthing for now."

"Lily Evans…not wanting to sleuth around?"

"Surprise, surprise, it's one in the morning. Happy Birthday Potter," she smiled as realization dawned over him and she guided him towards a near by broom closet.

Someone was watching this all, a boy with dark oily hair that hung over his eyes in appalling manner very opposite of Sirius's sighed from his corner as he saw the couple move away.

Severus Snape of course wouldn't be fooled… he knew there was too much good in her… sadly it was a lie but he could have hoped that she would consider it… and once again there was another secret he would keep.

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY…**

**I HATE this chapter (urgh) but I needed to get SOMETHING out there… urgh… I wrote my self into a hole that I HAD to get out of… Listen… I am seriously a screwed up person! (Just moved a month and a half ago… eeks… like I've complained many times previously HALF WAY AROUND THE WORD!) But seriously that's not an excuse… I did what I swore I'd never do when I started I know… but honestly my finals are the end of next month but I have vacations until the 14th of January so I hope to have a chapter up before then… don't worry I'm not giving up! I just reread and skimmed previous chappies trying to recall the story and goodness I love it… it's sappy, cheesy, and icky at times but I still love what I started and will continue…. And look for changes in QoF and others…**

**I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! Please I hope some people are still reading! PLEASE STAY WITH ME:) (Also do expect replies… new system rocks… and a new New Year one shot along with tons of other stuff coming out slowly but surely!)**

**Like always,**

**TajM**


End file.
